The Love of a Family
by HarryEstel
Summary: At four years old, Estel is loved by everyone in Imladris, especially his father and twin brothers. But when the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien come to visit, Estel begins to understand the strength of that love when someone threatens him and his family.
1. Chapter One

  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, although I so wish I did. If I did own them, I would make Estel my little brother. He is just so adorable! Oh and Elrohir and Elladan are just too funny! Why can't real life be like that? Sighs. Oh well, I don't own them and I am doing this for my own enjoyment and I am making zero profit off of this fic or any of my others. Thank you.  
  
A/N: Hi there people. I have finally gotten around to typing this little fic up, though it won't be so little actually. I just love little Estel and had to write a story about him and his family. This is AU and my belief is that Estel was loved and treated as Elrond's son. I have killed of his mother as I really don't know enough about her to write her very well. Well anyway, thank you for reading and for this fic, I promise an update every four days, since I have most of it writen already, unlike my other two. Thanks again and enjoy!  
  
The Love of a Family  
  
Estel, adopted son of Lord Elrond of Imladris, was very excited as his brothers were finally coming home from their hunt today. It was still very early in the morning, not even sunrise, but Estel was far to excited to go back to sleep. Knowing he wouldn't sleep, Estel decided to go see his Ada.   
Estel padded through the halls as silently as a little boy of fours year old could in an elven house hold. Coming to Lord Elrond's room, Estel quietly opened the door and went into the room. Seeing that his Ada was still asleep, Estel made a flying leap and landed directly on the Elf Lords chest.  
Elrond woke immediately with eyes wide with surprise, looking for what had pounced on him so, only to hear Estel's giggles. Which,more than likely, had been prompted by his reaction to being pounced on.  
"Morning Ada!" Estel said happily, beaming his father one of his trademark smiles.   
Elrond looked out the window and groaned slightly. "Estel, it is far to early for little boys to be up. Look, the moon has not yet disappeared from the sky, and the stars are still bright," Elrond said.   
"Oh but Ada! Dan and Ro are coming his morning!" Estel said, practically jumping with excitement at the prospect of seeing his brothers again.  
Elrond could not help but smile at his small child's exuberance, even at this ungodly hour of the morning. "I doubt your brothers are up either tithen pen," Elrond said with wry amusement. His twins were infamous for being late sleepers. They would no more rise at this hour than a warg would go flying by in the sky, unless there was an emergency of course. "Come, let us go back to sleep ion nin," Elrond said, opening his arms to allow Estel into his embrace.   
Estel leapt into his Ada's welcome embrace and snuggled deep under the covers. "How long till morning Ada?" Estel asked sleepily now that he was back under the covers. Elrond smiled with gentle amusement. Young ones, he thought. "Not for a while yet Estel. Just close your eyes and before you know it, the sun will have made her appearance," Elrond said softly. Elrond smiled when he saw that Estel had already fallen asleep.  
As Estel snuggled under the covers next to him in his sleep, Elrond once again thanked the Valar for bring this child into his life. Estel had brought life back to Imladris as well as to her Lord and his sons. Estel was their hope and he was justly named. With one last silent prayer of thanks, Elrond allowed his eyes to glaze over in elven sleep.   
  
"Ada, wake up Ada! It is morning now!" a voice said rousing Elrond from his sleep. "You see Ada? The sun is up!" Estel said. Looking out the window, Elrond saw that Estel spoke the truth and moved to get up.  
"Come Estel, let us dress, and then we shall join Erestor and Glorfindel for breakfast," Elrond said. "All right Ada," Estel said cheerfully.   
Elrond helped to change Estel into his day clothes and then proceeded to dress himself and untangle the mop that was Estel's hair. No matter what the Elven Lord did, Estel's hair would just not stay put. The most anyone could do was comb it and even then Estel's hair was unruly. Elrond shook his head in amused exasperation at Estel's hair. He had just brushed it, yet by looking, one would never be able to tell. "Come Estel, breakfast should be done by now," Elrond said.  
Estel skipped happily down to breakfast, anxiously awaiting the return of his brothers, with Elrond watching his antics amusedly.  
"Morning Glorfy, morning Restor," Estel said to his Ada's two advisors. Glorfindel moaned while Erestor just shook his head in silent laughter.   
"It is truly amazing Glorfindel, that Estel came up with the same nick name for you as the twins and Arwen did when they were elflings," Erestor said grinning.   
"I shall never be rid of that nickname will I," Glorfindel said to no one in particular. "I'm afraid not mellon nin. All of my children have called you that without fail. I do believe that you are stuck with it," Elrond said, his silver eyes dancing with mirth. "Come, let us eat," Glorfindel said, trying to avoid any more embarrassment from a four year old, his fellow advisor, and his Lord.  
"Ada, what time will Dan and Ro get home today?" Estel asked. "I know not ion nin, but I am sure that it will be soon. They have been gone for three weeks after all," Elrond said.   
"Okay," Estel said, slightly disappointed that the twins weren't home yet. Elrond seeing this came up with an idea. "Estel, why don't you and I spend the whole morning together, hmmm? I am sure that would make the time pass more quickly," Elrond said.   
" Oh yes Ada!" Estel said clapping his hands in delight. Estel's mood lifted, he eagerly dug into his previously untouched breakfast with a vengeance.  
Elrond watched Estel eat and laughed silently, sharing a fond look of amusement with his advisors, while proceeding to eat his own breakfast.  
  
After breakfast was over, both Estel and Elrond were in Elrond's office working on various things. While Estel was busy looking at a sheet of paper, Elrond was working on the tedious amount of paperwork that was forever on his desk. Elrond swore he could not remember the last time he had seen the oak surface of his desk.  
Elrond decided to see what Estel was busy with and give his eyes a much welcome break from the monotonous paperwork that never seemed to end. "What are you working on Estel?" Elrond asked curiously, seeing many sheets of parchment and colored pencils. Estel blushed and quickly hid what he was working on behind his back.  
"Nothing Ada," Estel said innocently, adopting an angelic face that Elrond knew the twins had to have taught Estel. No four year old could look so devious yet angelic at the same time without having been taught by the terrible twosome. Elrond laughed silently. "Only four years old, and already he had been corrupted by the twins", Elrond thought both amused yet terrified by the thought.   
"Ada, may I go see Glorfy for awhile?" Estel asked, perhaps somehow sensing that his Ada did not believe him. "I don't see why not, but make sure that you are on time for lunch," Elrond said. "Hannon le Ada. See you later!" Estel said already halfway down the hall leading to Glorfindel's office. Elrond laughed at his son's antics and not for the first time contemplated the mind of a young child and once again, could not find the reasoning to their reasoning. "Oh well, the young will be young," he thought. Turning back to the desk Elrond eyed the paperwork disapprovingly. Seeing no way to avoid the tedious work, Elrond sat down and prepared himself for a long morning of headaches. Really, running Imladris was just not worth it at times with all the paperwork he had to do.  



	2. Chapter Two

  


Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hi there and thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I was like totally amazed. I'm glad that you are enjoying and as promised, here is the next chapter. I know I said the next post would be in four days, but your reviews encouraged me to post this early. So from now on, I promise to update no later than four days after the last post, promise. Many thanks to enb2004 for being my beta, so go read her stories if you like Harry Potter (I know I do!). Well, I hope you enjoy chapter two and enjoy!  
  
Estel left his Ada in the study and went in search of Glorfindel. Finally, Estel found Glorfindel in his Ada's huge library, which was full of books on various subjects. "Glorfy?" Estel said, seeing the blond elf reading a book.   
Glorfindel looked up and smiled when he saw Estel standing in the doorway. "Come on in Estel. What do you have there tithen pen," he asked seeing the papers Estel was carrying.  
Estel looked down and blushed. "It's a list of things I could give Ada for the Winter Solstice," Estel said quietly. "That's very thoughtful Estel, may I see the list?" Glorfindel asked. Estel nodded and handed Glorfindel the piece of paper with the list on it.   
Glorfindel looked at the list thoughtfully. The list had five possible gifts on it, and all of them would be perfect for Elrond. "What do you think Estel?" Glorfindel asked the little boy.   
"I don't know Glorfy. That's why I came to see you. Will you help me choose which one to give Ada?" Estel asked, hope shining in his eyes.   
How could I say no to that hopeful look, Glorfindel thought fondly. "Of course I'll help you choose tithen pen. Now, out of the five things you have listed, which do you like the best? The picture book, the painted paperweight, the family portrait, the new robes, or the healing herbs?"Glorfindel asked.  
Estel frowned in thought and blushed a little. "Actually, there's another gift but....,"Estel started to say but didn't finish. "Go on tithen pen. What's this idea for a gift?" Glorfindel asked gently, not wanting to push the child to much. "Well I heard the twins talking about their Amme and how there aren't many pictures of her. I was wondering if you would help me to draw her?" Estel said looking down to avoid the blond elf's gaze.  
Glorfindel was beyond amazed at what Estel had suggested. What the twins had said was true. There weren't many pictures of Celebrian. That Estel wanted to draw her and not his own mother, though he had never known her, was truly amazing and showed the young boy's incredible love for his adopted family. "Of course I'll help you draw her Estel. I do believe that your Ada will be very happy with your present this year.  
Estel looked up relieved. "Do you really think so?" Estel questioned curiously. "Oh, I know so tithen pen. Your Ada will adore it," Glorfindel said confidently. "Oh good. I have started, but I don't know what she looks like, so all I was able to draw was her ears", Estel said.  
Glorfindel took the rough draft from Estel and couldn't help but laugh. There on the paper was a set of elven ears. For a four year old, Estel had done pretty well in drawing them. "I will help you Estel. Come, let us go to my office where we will have more privacy. After all, we can't let your Ada see what we are doing can we?" Glorfindel said teasingly.   
"Nope!" Estel said brightly. "Glorfy, I have a question," Estel said as they were walking down the hallway. "What is it little one?" Glorfindel asked.  
Estel bit his lip but answered. "If the twins Amme is Lady Cel.. Cele..," Estel started to say. "Celebrian Estel," Glorfindel corrected, his eyes dancing with mirth. It seemed that the departed Lady of Imladris would soon have a nickname as well.  
"If Lady Celebrian is the twins Amme, then wouldn't she be my Amme as well?" Estel asked curiously. After all, Elladan and Elrohir were his brothers, so their mother would be his mother in Estel's mind.  
Glorfindel was startled by the question at first. He had never thought of that. Had Lady Celebrian stayed in Imladris, she would have indeed been Estel's mother and would have loved every moment of it too, Glorfindel reflected sadly.  
"You are quite right tithen pen. Lady Celebrian would have been your Amme and she would have loved you dearly", Glorfindel said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. Even after all these years, the Lady's departure for Valinor hurt Glorfindel, but especially hurt Elrond, the twins, and Arwen.  
"Where is she now?" Estel asked softly, somehow picking up on Glorfindel's sadness, despite his tender age. "In Valinor, the Undying Lands," Glorfindel said simply.  
"Oh," Estel said, not truly comprehending though he knew enough to realize that he would never see his Amme in this world. "Enough of this sadness Estel. Come, we have a drawing to draw," Glorfindel said walking into his office, Estel on his heels, and shut the door once they had both entered.  
Lord Elrond could not help but sigh in annoyance when Estel did not show up at the table for lunch. Estel had said he wouldn't forget yet he had. Elrond knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy his lunch if he didn't know the where abouts of his youngest, so he got up from the table, intending to search for his youngest. Earlier, Estel had mentioned going to look for Glorfindel. Hopefully, if Elrond found Glorfindel he would find his youngest as well.   
Unaware of Lord Elrond's search, Glorfindel sat with Estel on his lap in his office. They had just finished the drawing and Glorfindel had to say that it was marvelous for a four year old and a Balrog slayer who knew nothing of the art of drawing. Once Estel had been satisfied that the picture was done in his opinion, he had fallen asleep on Glorfindel's lap. Glorfindel smiled fondly at Estel, watching him sleep contentedly. He gently picked Estel up and placed him gently onto the chair, making sure not to disturb Estel's sleep. The little one looked so peaceful fast asleep. So different from when Estel was awake. When awake, Estel was usually a little ball of energy until he became worn out when he would become as peaceful as a lamb.  
Glorfindel smiled and then went about picking up the stray pieces of unused parchment and colored pencils and placed them in a neat stack on his desk, which looked almost as bad as Elrond's, though now quite. Next he gently retrieved the drawing of Celebrian and carefully placed it in his desk's drawer, where it would certainly not be found, and would also keep the parchment from wrinkling and tearing.  
Glorfindel looked at the pile of paperwork and frowned at it, hoping that if he frowned enough at it that it would disappear. No such luck however. Glorfindel sighed and bent toward the inevitable. Once again he picked Estel up and placed him on his lap, where Estel remained sleeping and snuggled closer to the Elf Lord. Being mindful of the child sleeping on his lap, Glorfindel started the tedious paperwork, which, like Elrond, he swore never ended.  
Elrond reached the library, fully expecting Glorfindel to be there, hopefully with Estel, but was sorely disappointed. Neither the elf lord nor his youngest was in the library. Though it was no surprise that Estel was not in the library, it was surprising that Glorfindel wasn't. Normally the Balrog slayer loved to read the lore books that the library kept well in stock when he wasn't doing duties as Elrond's advisor/warrior. Frowning, Elrond thought that the only other place Glorfindel could be was his office. A place Glorfindel tried to avoid no matter what the circumstances due to the tedious amounts of paper work that lined his desk as well. However unlikely it was, Elrond decided to check anyway.  
Upon reaching Glorfindel's office, Elrond knocked, seeing that the door was closed, which usually meant that Glorfindel was (for once) inside doing paperwork. Upon receiving no answer, Elrond became concerned and opened the door slowly.   
The sight that greeted Elrond's eyes made him smile and nearly laugh out loud. There was Glorfindel at his desk all right, but he had his head leaning back on the chair with Estel fast asleep on his lap.   
Glorfindel had apparently joined Estel in sleep for his eyes were glazed over in sleep and he had not stirred when Elrond had opened the door. Elrond quietly closed the door and walked down the hallway before allowing his laughter to escape. It was good to see his normally uptight friend so relaxed, but then, Estel seemed to have that effect on everyone. Oh he hoped that his twin sons would return soon. Elrond so wanted Elladan and Elrohir to see this unusual sight with their own eyes, for Elrond knew they would not believe him based on word of mouth alone.   
Elrond smiled and went to find Erestor to show him the sight. Maybe Erestor could take a lesson from Glorfindel and learn that relaxing once in a while would do him no harm.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Amme: Mom/Mommy  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Ion nin: My son  
Estel: Hope  



	3. Chapter Three

  


Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hi there and thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I am so glad that you like it. As promised, here is another update and this time it is a bit longer that the previous two chapters. Thank you so much enb2004 for being my beta and thank all of you for reading. Here is chapter three and enjoy!  
  
Elrohir and Elladan were glad to be on their way home. Although the hunt had been successful, both were weary from three weeks of hunting. "Elrohir, look! Ada's already waiting for us in the courtyard," Elladan said. "Aye he is, but where is Estel? He's normally running toward us by now," Elrohir said, a hint of worry creeping into his voice.   
Elladan frowned when he realized what his twin said was true. "I know not, come let us quicken our pace so we may find out where our little brother is," Elladan said.  
"Ada, where is Estel?" Elrohir asked as soon as his horse had stopped, as he still saw no sign of his little brother. "Ada is he okay? He is not sick or injured right?" Elladan said at the same time as his twin.   
Elrond smiled at the twins obvious concern for their little brother. "Fear not my sons, Estel is fine and quite content I might add. I am glad that you arrived home to see this," Elrond said, eyes twinkling with amusement.  
"See what Ada?" the twins asked together relieved that Estel was fine. "Just come and follow me. Believe me, this is a sight worth seeing. It even made Erestor laugh," Elrond said wryly.   
Elladan and Elrohir looked at one another in confusement and excitement. If this sight their Ada wanted them to see had made Erestor laugh, than they most certainly had to see it for themselves. Quickly leading their horses to their stalls, they followed their father into the house, eager to see the sight their Ada spoke of.  
The twins followed their father through the halls of Imladris and were becoming more and more curious by the second. "Ada, where are you taking us?" Elrohir questioned. Elrond just smiled and pointed to a familiar door, down the corridor from where they were, that the twins knew all to well from their childhood.   
"Ada, why are we going to Glorfindel's office? Surely the sight you wish us to see can not be in there," Elladan said slightly confused by his father's actions.   
"Trust me Elladan, trust me. Both you and Elrohir go on in, but be quiet. Do not laugh until you are outside and further down the corridor," Elrond warned.  
Elladan and Elrohir just looked at each other and shrugged. Sometimes, their father was quite odd but they would abide by his wishes. Slowly, as not to make any noise, Elladan opened Glorfindel's office door and gasped at the sight and struggled not to laugh, as Elrond and Erestor had before him.  
"What, what?" Elrohir asked annoyed. He could hear his brother struggling not to laugh but he could not see what was causing his twins amusement as Elladan was blocking the way.   
"Shhhhh," Elladan whispered as he glared at Elrohir and moved out of the way so Elrohir could see. Elrohir peered inside the room and he to found himself struggling not to laugh. He never thought that he would see the day when Glorfindel had a child sleeping on his lap while he slept at the same time.  
Slowly the twins back out of the room and down the hallway before bursting out into laughter. Elrond smirked as his twins went into hysterics. "Did I not tell you that it was sight worth seeing?" Elrond teased.   
"Oh you were right Ada. I am so glad that we did not miss this and came home just in time to see it!" Elladan said between laughing fits. Elrohir nodded but didn't say anything as he was still caught in the grips of a laughing fit.  
Elrond smiled as his twins continued to laugh at poor Glorfindel's expense. "I hate to say it my sons, but we must wake Glorfindel and Estel. I would prefer to let Estel sleep but he has already missed lunch and it would not do for him to miss dinner as well. Will you wake your brother for me? I will wake Glorfindel myself once you two have Estel," Elrond said.  
"Of course Ada, we'll get the tithen pen and bring him down to dinner," Elrohir said. "Good, thank you. Now go and get your brother so I can wake the Balrog slayer," Elrond said teasingly.   
The twins nodded and went back into Glorfindel's office. Once they were inside the office, they silently made their way to Glorfindel's chair where both he and Estel were sound asleep. Elladan gently scooped up his brother into his arms and smiled when Estel snuggled closed, unconsciously wanted to be close to his brother. The twins smiled fondly down at their baby brother and tenderly carried him out of the office.  
"Come Estel, time to wake up tithen gwador," Elladan said softly. Estel shifted slightly in Elladan's arms but didn't wake up. "Come on little one, I know you must be hungry and Dan and I caught a nice big buck for all of us to eat," Elrohir said. Estel shifted again and slowly his eyes fluttered open.  
"Dan, Ro?" he asked questioningly. "Yes little brother, it's us," Elrohir said smiling down at Estel. "You're home!" Estel said suddenly wide awake and now squirming in Elladan's arms. "Whoa, easy there tithen pen, I've got you," Elrohir said taking the squirming child from Elladan's arms and hugging him tightly to his chest.   
Elladan laughed. "We are glad to see you too tithen pen. We missed you very much. But now, it is time for dinner and then off to bed with you!" Elladan said smiling, immensely glad to be back home with his little brother.  
"Okay!" Estel said brightly still clinging to Elrohirs chest. Now that his brothers were home, there was no way he was going to let go for a good while. "Come, I can smell the food already and boy does it smell good!" Elladan said. A decent meal of deer would be nice change from lembas bread.   
Laughing all the way, the three brothers made their way down to the kitchens where they found Elrond, Erestor, and a quite disgruntled Glorfindel waiting for them. "I can not believe that you did not wake me Elrond! I could forgive you for not waking me but for showing me sleeping with Estel on my lap to other people as well!" Glorfindel exclaimed, completely miffed and embarrassed that he had been seen in such a position.   
"Oh come now Glorfindel, you have to admit, it was such a cute sight," Erestor said while grinning at the embarrassed elf lord. Glorfindel groaned. "You can be replaced, you do realize that Erestor," he threatened.   
"Aye, but that would mean you would have to replace the twins and we both know that Elrond would never allow you to do that," Erestor said grinning, knowing that he won the verbal sparing session. Glorfindel groaned but conceded to his defeat. It had been worth it after all, for Estel was just to cute. Estel could easily give an elfing a run for their money. One could hardly tell that Estel was not an elf unless they looked very hard and carefully for it.   
"Come, let us eat before the deer becomes cold and certain people fall asleep before dinner has even started," Elrond said, looking over at Estel. He seemed to have lost the sudden alertness from when he had discovered that the twins were home and was slowly falling asleep at the dinner table.  
By the time that dinner was over, Estel was half asleep and was struggling to stay awake. Elrond saw this and took pity on the young boy. "Elladan, Elrohir, would you please put your brother to bed? He has had a long day today and needs the extra sleep," Elrond said.  
The twins exchanged looks about the long day part, but they knew their father would tell them later. Elrohir swooped Estel up and into his arms where Estel settled down happily right away and within seconds, was fast asleep in his brothers arms. Elrohir smiled fondly as Estel slept in his arms, as he and Elladan took Estel up into his bedroom.  
"He is so adorable," Elladan said once they had gotten Estel into bed and had changed him into his night clothes. "That he is. Can you imagine what Arwen will say and do when she see him?" Elrohir said. Elladan winced at the thought and glanced pityingly down at his brother. Suddenly, Elladan realized something that his twin had not.  
" You know, Arwen will not be the worst when it comes to claiming Estel," Elladan said with a wry grin. "Oh, and who would that be dear brother?" Elrohir asked suspiciously. Elladan knew something he didn't. That he was sure of.  
"Our grandparents," Elladan said with a knowing grin. Elrohir knew this already but he decided to humor his brother. "Grandmother will be all over him, just like she did with us and Arwen when were little," he said.  
"It gets even better Elrohir. I happen to know with absolute certainty that our grandparents and our little sister are coming to Imladris for the Winter Solstice," Elladan said.  
Elrohir could not help roll his eyes at his brother. " I already know all that Dan," he said, becoming a tad bit annoyed with his brother. Elladan only smiled at his twins exasperation before dropping his little bomb shell. "I also happen to know that our dear Ada "somehow" neglected to tell our grandparents and lovely sister that we had a new addition to the family," Elladan finished smugly.   
Elrohir stared at Elladan, opened mouth in shock. "Sweet Valar, save him! If Arwen doesn't kill him, that our grandparents certainly shall!" Elrohir exclaimed. "Aye," Elladan said snickering. "I for one can not wait to see Arwen's face when she realizes that she has a little brother," he said still snickering at the thought of what his little sisters reaction would be like.  
"You must only wait another two weeks my sons," Elrond said standing in the hall, having been listening to the twins conversation with growing amusement.   
"Ada!" the twins chorused together in surprise. "Come, let your brother sleep in peace. I am amazed that he slept through your entire conversation. He must be more tired than I thought," Elrond said with a frown. "Yes Ada," the twins said together. "Good, I shall see you come the morn my sons. Sleep well," Elrond said as he bent down and kissed Estel on the brow. "Sleep well my tithen pen," Elrond said softly to Estel as the twins left the room. Quietly, he blew out the candles and left Estel to dream the sweet dreams of a child.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Amme: Mom/Mommy  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Tithen gwador: Little brother  
Ion nin: My son  
Mellon nin: My friend  


  


  



	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.   
A/N: Hi there! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, for your lovely reviews! I love you all! I am so glad that you like it so far. Many thanks to enb2004 for being my beta! Go read her Harry Potter stories. They are soooo goooood! Yah, I'm a bit hyper today. Anyway, here's chapter four as promised. Enjoy!   
  
As Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Elrond slept, a thunderstorm of great intensity crept up on the valley of Imladris unnoticed. As the storm came close the thunder grew very loud and continued to become louder and more violent the closer it passed by Imladris. Estel woke up with a scream as the thunder rumbled and the wind shook the window violently.  
"ADA!" Estel screamed as he trembled violently underneath his bed covers. Lightning struck right outside his window and not even seconds later a great crash of thunder followed. "ADA!" Estel screamed again, frightened by the very loud noise and the images that had been in his dream seemed to coincide with the violent thunderstorm. Which made him all the more scared as the dream had been very scary for the little four year old.  
Elrohir woke with a curse at the extremely loud thunder, made all the more loud with his keen elvish hearing. Cursing at the thunderstorm, Elrohir was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he heard a voice scream "Ada!" that he instantly recognized as Estel.   
Scrambling out of bed, Elrohir ran for Estel's bedroom, barely acknowledging Elladan whom had also run out of his room for Estel's when he had heard his little brother's screams.   
Once the twins had reached Estel's room, they both immediately reached for the trembling bundle that was under the covers. "Elrohir, go light a candle, it is far to dark in here," Elladan said while more thunder continued to rumble. "Shhhh, Estel it's all right, we're here now. Did the thunder scare you tithen gwador?" Elladan asked, uncovering Estel from the blankets while Elrohir lit the room up.   
"Dan? Is that you?" Estel asked his silver eyes wide and his body still trembling with fear. "Aye tis us Estel," Elrohir said sitting down on Estel's bed and gathering his little brother's shaking form into his arms.  
"Estel?" a voice said from the hallway. "Ada, come in. I think the storm is scaring him," Elrohir said, hugging Estel tightly to his chest.   
Elrond breathed a sigh of relief as he had feared that something had been seriously wrong the way that Estel had called for him. He chastised himself. He should have realized that Estel would be terrified by the thunderstorms. They weren't all that common in Imladris, especially ones of such intensity as this one seemed to be.  
"Ada," Estel cried softly, still scared by the rumbling of the thunder and the images he had seen in his dream. "Shh, it's all right ion nin, it is but a thunderstorm. There is nothing to be scared of," Elrond said soothingly while pulling Estel into his arms from Elrohir's.   
"I was so scared Ada, not only because of the storm but of the dream! I was dreaming and then these big bangs could be heard, something was chasing me," Estel cried softly. "Shhh, it's okay Estel. What else happened in the dream?" Elrond questioned, slightly concerned that he thought he knew where the contents of this dream were headed.  
"I ran and suddenly I was in this ugly place that had a huge ugly castle with a scary looking eye looking at me. It kept saying a name. Ara... Arath..... Arathorn! Then it started chasing me and I screamed and that's when I woke up and heard the thunder and it reminded me of the dream Ada," Estel cried miserably, the nightmare clearly having an effect on him.  
Elrond exchanged horror filled looks with his twin sons. Clearly, Estel had dreamt of the Great Eye and it was looking for the Heir of Isildur. Thankfully, the eye had not discovered Estel but it was highly disturbing that Estel had seen it.   
Sauron knew that the heir to the throne of Gondor still lived. This must be dealt with and quickly, before the Great Eye turned it's attention to Estel even further and discovered the truth. It was a good thing that Galadriel and Celeborn were coming for the Winter Solstice, but what of Gandalf? Gandalf had to be informed of this if he didn't already now. Sighing silently, Elrond decided to worry about that later, for now, he had to worry about Estel.  
Turning his attention back to his youngest, Elrond noticed that the boy was still shaking in his arms and his silver eyes were wide with pure fear. "Estel, do you wish to try to go back to sleep?" Elrond asked, already knowing the answer.  
"No Ada! Please, I don't want to see it again!" Estel said whimpering into the Elf Lord's chest. "That's perfectly all right ion nin, I do not blame you in the slightest," Elrond said soothingly. "Elladan, Elrohir, will you stay with your little brother? I have something that I must attend to immediately," Elrond said, trying to remain calm and collected for Estel's sake.  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged meaningful glances but kept quiet so as not to scare their brother. "All right Ada, we'll stay with Estel and have lots of fun, won't we tithen gwador," Elladan said to Estel. Elrond sighed in relief. The twins would keep Estel occupied and hopefully, with time, Estel would forget all about the dream.  
"Good, I have arrangements that must be made but I will be back as soon as I can Estel," Elrond said kissing Estel on the brow and handing him over to Elladan. With one last look at his three sons, Elrond silently walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
Once Elrond had reached the privacy of his chambers, he allowed his anxiety to show through. Sauron was looking for Estel. He was aware that the Heir of Isildur was alive and thus, a threat to him. Elrond sighed wearily. Oh what he would give for Estel to be a normal little boy and not the future King of Gondor. As long as Estel lived, there would be a threat over his head.   
Shaking those morose thoughts from his head, Elrond proceeded to his office. He had to send messages to Galadriel and Gandalf. It would seem that they would need to come to Imladris a bit sooner than planned. The Winter Solstice was only two weeks away, but if Sauron was looking for Estel, those two weeks could prove to be all of Arda's undoing. Sighing wearily, Elrond began to write his messages. He would send Glorfindel and Erestor out tomorrow to deliver them. He would trust no one else with these messages, and even then, the messages were coded. Gandalf and the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien would understand the basic message right way. Come to Imladris as soon as possible, was basically what the entire note would be composed of. Elrond just hoped that they would hurry to Imladris once they had received the messages. Finishing the letters, Elrond left his office and went to go and check up on Estel and the twins.  
  
Translations:   
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Tithen gwador: Little brother  
Arda: Middle Earth  
  



	5. Chapter Five

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there! Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. They truly make my day! Many thanks to enb2004 for being my excellent beta and who is also a very very excellent writer who has a great couple of Harry Potter stories, so go read them! I am glad that you are enjoying and, as promised, here is chapter five! Enjoy!  
  
Once their father had left the room, Elladan and Elrohir turned their attention fully to their little brother, who was still nestled in Elladan's arms. "So, what do you want to do tithen pen, if you wish not to sleep?" Elladan asked, trying to keep his voice cheerful for Estel.   
Estel looked between his twin brothers and pondered in thought for a few seconds. "Tell me a funny story!" Estel said, though it came out more as a demand.   
Elrohir and Elladan nodded. A funny story would cheer all their hearts and hopefully make Estel forget about his nightmare. "all right tithen pen, what would you like to hear about. Elladan and I know many stories," Elrohir said grinning deviously.  
"One about you and Dan," Estel said. "Hmmm, I don't know Ro, we don't have that many funny stories about us," Elladan said teasingly. "Oh, that's okay Dan," Estel said disappointedly.   
Seeing his little brothers disappointment Elrohir smiled and plucked Estel onto his lap. "Oh, I don't know Dan. I think I have something even better in mind. I think that we should tell Estel a funny story about Prince Legolas, after all, he is quite the clumsy elf," Elrohir said, eyes sparkling at the thought of what Legolas would say had he heard what Elrohir had said.  
Elladan grinned at this. It would be much less embarrassing and it would put the spotlight on Legolas for a change. "Yes, I think that's a great idea, and I know just the story to tell," Elladan said deviously. "What? I want to hear! Please?" Estel asked.  
The twins just laughed. "Of course Estel. Prince Legolas is our good friend from Mirkwood," Elladan said. "He is the youngest of Thranduil's seven children and closest in age to us. He also despises being called Prince Legolas," Elrohir continued.   
Elladan rolled his eyes at his twin. "Anyway, we were out riding a few years before you were born. We had decided to stop for the night by the river and enjoy the scenery," Elladan told Estel.   
"That night, it was Legolas job to tend to the horses. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but we "forgot" to tell Legolas that Elladan's new horse was a bit temperamental. When Legolas went to brush her, he didn't ask for her permission, and the next thing he knew, he was in the lake, having been pushed in by Elladan's horse," Elrohir said laughing freely at the memory of the look that had been on Legolas face. Rarely had he seen the youngest prince of Mirkwood so disgruntled looking.  
"I too seem to remember that incident. If I recall correctly, not a day later the two of you came running home and were trying to hide behind me," a familiar voice said dryly from the hallway.   
"Ada!" Estel said reaching his arms out in the universal signal that meant he wanted to be picked up. "Elladan, Elrohir, I thought that you were not going to corrupt this poor innocent little boy," Elrond said as he picked Estel up, holding the four year old tightly to his chest.  
Elladan and Elrohir did their best impression of looking innocent. Needless to say, it didn't fool their father for a second. "Us? Corrupt our little Estel? Ada you wound us with your words!" Elrohir said dramatically while his twin nodded his agreement.  
Elrond rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you two? Maybe I should let your Grandmother deal with you when she arrives. Hmmm, yes, that is exactly what I shall do.  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged horror filled glances. Their father had a glare that could scare any orc or warg away without even trying. Their grandmother's glare could quite possibly rid Arda of Sauron should she turn her eye on his eye! "Oh no, no Ada, that's perfectly all right. We'll behave, right Elrohir?" Elladan said digging his elbow into his twins side. "Oh yes Ada, we'll behave, no need for worry," Elrhoir added quickly.  
Elrond just shook his head while Estel looked on with confusion. "Just ignore your brothers Estel and pay attention to me. Valar willing you will turn out like me and not them. Come, do you wish to sleep with me for the rest of the night?" Elrond questioned his youngest.   
Estel nodded sleepily, too tired to answer out loud. His nightmare all but forgotten due to the story about Prince Legolas. Elrond smiled fondly down at Estel, who was practically asleep already.   
"You two should go to bed as well. These next few days won't be quiet and our guests will be arriving earlier than expected," Elrond said to the twins. "All right Ada, we're going to bed. Wake us though if Estel has another nightmare, all right Ada?" Elladan asked. Elrond smiled. "That is fine my sons. Goodnight, I love you my sons. I shall see you later in the morning," Elrond said quietly and walked out of Estel's room with Estel and walked down to his own room, planning to sleep a bit more before the day started.  
It was three days later and Glorfindel was beyond tired, but he did not let that deter him from his purpose. Only three days ago, Elrond had roused him at an ungodly hour, saying he needed to speak with him and Erestor urgently and to come down to his office as soon as he was dressed.  
Glorfindel had been worried about what was causing his long time friend and Lord to be in such a state, and he had hurriedly dressed, hoping nothing was dreadfully wrong. Once he had reached the office, he found Erestor wearing a confused expression with a hint of worry in his face. Glorfindel knew that he had to have had the same look as well. It was rare for the Lord of Imladris to be so high strung, and it had worried the two advisors immensely.   
Moments later, Elrond had appeared and handed them both a letter. Elrond had said to him "Glorfindel, you must take this letter to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn immediately. Do not stop for anything but rest for your horse and yourself. Please mellon nin, much depends on the haste of this letter," Elrond said. Elrond had said much the same to Erestor, only Erestor's was going to Gandalf.  
When asked as to what the messages contained, Elrond didn't reply right away. "I am sorry my friends, I am unable to say for fear if you were caught, you would inadvertently tell the message, which would end in disaster for all", Elrond had said morosely.   
He and Erestor had understood, and didn't take it personally. There were some messages that were just to risky to be told of until they were safely delivered. So, true to Elrond's wishes, Glorfindel barely paused in his journey to Lothlorien, only allowing time for his horse to rest for brief periods of time. Glorfindel sighed with relief when he saw that he was entering the golden realm. In truth, he actually pitied poor Erestor. Erestor had the same task as he true, but Erestor also had to find Mithrandir first, a challenge to be sure. The old wizard was quite adept at hiding when he did not want to be found. Seeing the Lothlorien guards ahead, Glorfindel urged his horse to go even faster. Elrond had said to deliver the letter with haste, then by the Valar, that was what Glorfindel would do.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Tithen gwador: Little brother  
Arda: Middle Earth  
Mellon nin: My friend  



	6. Chapter Six

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hi there people and thank you so much for your lovely reviews, they mean so much to me. Now, there has been a complaint about my format and I am truly sorry about the way it showing up. That is not what it looks like on my word processor. I use Appleworks and if anyone knows how to fix the format, I would be very greatful, so thank you in advance. I would like to thank my beta enb2004 who has two marvelous Harry Potter stories that you should read if you like Harry Potter. Once again thank you all so much for reading and as promised here is chapter six. Enjoy!  
  
It was late at night by the time Glorfindel reached the interior of the Golden Woods.   
"Welcome Lord Glorfindel, how may we be of service?" Haldir, the marchwarden of Lothlorien, asked Glorfindel upon his approach.   
  
"I must see Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel immediately," Glorfindel said hastily, not bothering with formalities in his haste to deliver the letter.   
  
Sensing Glorfindel's haste, Haldir nodded and bowed. "Right this way Lord Glorfindel. I shall wake the Lord and Lady and tell them that you request their council," he said, leading Glorfindel to the study before leaving.   
  
Glorfindel sighed in relief. "Many thanks Haldir, I shall await them here," he said. Haldir nodded and bowed once more before going to wake the Lord and Lady.  
  
The Lady Galadriel had been sleeping gently when a slight knock on the chamber door awakened her. "Come in," she said while pulling on a robe over her sleeping gown. Celeborn she saw was still sleeping, oblivious to his wife's movements.  
  
"My Lady, I am sorry to disturb you at this late hour but Lord Glorfindel of Imladris would have your and Lord Celeborn's council right away. He seemed to be in a hurry," Haldir said apologetically.  
  
Galadriel was surprised by Glorfindel's unexpected arrival but did not let that show on her face. " Do not worry about it Haldir. Tell Lord Glorfindel that we shall be with him in a few minutes and thank him for his patience," she said told her marchwarden.  
  
Haldir nodded and bowed. "Of course my Lady. He will be told at once," he said and left the chambers to allow the Lord and Lady some privacy.  
  
Turning to her closet in order to make herself presentable, Galadriel saw that Celeborn was still asleep, despite the conversation she had had with Haldir.   
  
"Celeborn, wake up," Galadriel commanded of her husband. "What is it my love," Celeborn asked, still partially asleep. "Lord Glorfindel of Imladris is here and is in need of council immediately," she told him patiently.  
  
Celeborn became fully awake with a start. "What in Arda is Glorfindel doing here at this hour?" he questioned.   
"I know not, but the hour of his arrival worries me slightly. Come, get dressed for he is waiting for us in the study," Galadriel said. Celeborn nodded and both dressed quickly, both burning with questions that only the elf lord that was waiting for them knew.  
  
Glorfindel was downstairs in the study waiting impatiently. "What is taking them so long?" he thought impatiently. Logically he knew that it was late, or early in the morning, depending upon one's point of view. But that did not quell his impatience.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel, that you for your patience," a voice said suddenly from behind me.   
"Thank you for seeing me at this late hour Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel. I carry on me a letter that I was told was of utmost importance from Lord Elrond. I was not told the message for he feared what might happen should I be got and inadvertently give away the information," Glorfindel said all in one breath.  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn looked at each other in worry. Elrond was not an elf that was bound to get very worried without an excellent cause. If he had not told one of his closest friends and advisor what the letter contained, than the situation must be bad indeed.  
  
Glorfindel handed over the letter to Lady Galadriel, his hand shaking somewhat from exhaustion. Seeing this the Lady frowned at him. "Glorfindel, when did you head out for Lothlorien?" she asked, looking him over.   
  
"Three days ago my Lady. I came as fast as I possibly could," Glorfindel stated. "Go and take some rest Glorfindel. If you came in three days time, a remarkable feat I might add, then you and your horse probably had little to no rest, is that not right?" she asked sternly, already knowing the answer.   
  
Before Glorfindel could answer her, Celeborn stepped in. "The room next to Arwen's is empty Glorfindel, go and take some rest. Fear not, we shall tell you the contents of the letter once you have rested," Celeborn said.  
  
Glorfindel nodded his thanks to both Celeborn and Galadriel, and left the study for the guest room, where he could take some much needed rest.  
Once seeing that Glorfindel had left the room, Galadriel turned her attention to the letter she held in her hand. She undid the wax seal of Imladris and started to read.  
  
Lothlorien  
Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel  
Greetings from Imladris. I am sorry to disturb you but I fear I have need of your council about the coming Winter Solstice. I would be highly appreciative if you could come as soon as possible, rather than when we had originally planned. Mithrandir shall be here early as well, for I desire his council as well. Give my greetings to Arwen and have Glorfindel escort all of you to Imladris. Many thanks.  
Lord Elrond of Imladris  
  
Once she had finished reading the letter, Galadriel arched her golden eyebrow in surprise. The letter was coded, that much was certain. It appeared that Elrond most certainly wanted her and Celeborn in Imladris as soon as possible, along with Mithrandir.   
  
What in Arda was happening that Elrond could not write openly about what he needed? This was most worrisome. Even more so, for she had not seen anything in her mirror that would lead her to believe that there was something amiss.  
  
"Celeborn, read this and tell me what you think," Galadriel said, passing the letter to her husband. Her husband arched a silver eyebrow in surprise, but took the letter and read it. When he had finished, he too had a puzzled expression on his face, tinted with some worry as well.  
"Celeborn, I fear that there is much more to this than meets the eye," Galadriel said worriedly.  
  
" I fear that you are right my love. This is most puzzling and worrisome indeed. We should leave come the dawn. I do not think that we should linger here any longer than necessary. Our son-in-law is not one to worry over nothing," Celeborn said, worrying over what was happening in Imladris as well.  
  
Galadriel nodded in agreement. "Let us pack and tell our guards and Arwen now then. That way, we can depart at dawn without delaying for provisions," Galadriel said.   
Celeborn nodded. " I shall prepare the guards. We should let Glorfindel sleep though, for he has had a long journey with no rest," he said.   
"I shall wake Arwen and the two of us will pack our belongings. Go and prepare the guards and the horses, we shall be ready shortly," Galadriel said.  
  
Giving her husband a quick kiss, she left the study to go and wake Arwen while her husband went to prepare the guards for the unexpected upcoming journey that they knew little to nothing about, only that there was something wrong.  
  
On her way up to wake Arwen, Galadriel was mulling over Elrond's letter and what it truly meant, other than the obvious. If something was happening in Imladris, she wanted to be there. She would not let anything happen to her grandsons and her son-in-law, not while she still had breathe in her body.  
  
Upon reaching Arwen's room, Galadriel cleared those thoughts from her head. It would do her no good, as she did not know what was happening. She did not want Arwen to worry as well, although she knew her granddaughter would, once Arwen learned they were leaving come the dawn.  
  
"Arwen, you must wake my granddaughter," Galadriel said softly upon entering Arwen's chambers.  
Arwen woke up slowly, her eyes still partially glazed over in sleep. "Grandmother?" she questioned softly, still only partially awake.   
  
"Yes child, you must get up now tithen pen. We leave for Imladris come the dawn and I am in need of your help to pack our belongings for a prolonged stay," Galadriel said softly, sitting down gently on the side of Arwen's bed.  
  
"What? Why? Is father all right and what of my brothers?" Arwen asked, becoming fully awake instantly, her blue eyes wide with fear for her family.  
  
"Relax my granddaughter, they are all fine. You father simply requested our presence earlier than we had anticipated," Galadriel said, trying not to let her fear show on her face.  
  
Arwen was not fooled by her grandmother's act however. "Grandmother, you know you can not lie to me. I can tell that you are troubled and if something was not wrong, we would not leave come the dawn," Arwen said.  
  
Galadriel sighed. Her granddaughter was just to insightful to fool. "I am sorry Arwen, I had only hoped to spare you from worry," she said, regret in her voice.  
  
Arwen looked up at her grandmother and placed her arm around her. " I know Grandmother that you only wish to protect me. Even if you did not tell me, I would find out one way or another. After all, I am Elladan and Elrohir's little sister," Arwen said with pride.  
  
Galadriel only shook her head. "Aye that you are tithen pen. Thank the Valar that there are only three of you. Now come, let us get ready for our journey and I shall tell what I know, which unfortunately, is not much," Galadriel said sadly.  
  
Three hours later, the dawn was about to break and the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, along with their guards, granddaughter, and Lord Glorfindel, were ready to depart.   
  
Arwen had been very surprised and pleased to see Glorfindel, as she had not expected him to be the messenger. She had not seen him in what felt like ages and was glad that she had time to catch up on all that she had missed in Imladris with him. When she had asked him what all that she had missed he had snorted.   
  
"If only you knew Arwen, if only you knew," Glorfindel had said, barely suppressing a chuckle. Glorfindel knew full well that Elrond had not told his daughter that she had a baby brother and he fully intended not to ruin the surprise. "It will be classic," he had thought to himself.  
"Is everyone ready to depart?" Lord Celeborn asked, seeing that everyone was present in the courtyard.   
  
At the various nods and yes my Lords, Celeborn nodded and turned to his wife, letting her know that everyone was ready. "Let us depart and make our way hastily to Imladris," Galadriel said.  
At their Lady's words, the company from Lothlorien departed and started on their journey to Imladris, where they had no idea what awaited them.  
  
Translations:  
Tithen pen: Little One  
Arda: Middle Earth  



	7. Chapter Seven

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hi there and thank you soooo much for your reviews! I am so glad that you are enjoying this fic! Many thanks to my beta enb2004 who has excellent Harry Potter stories, so go read those. As promised, here is Chapter Seven. Enjoy!  
  
"Lucky Glorfindel. All he to do was deliver his letter to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien while I got stuck delivering this to Mithrandir. A wizard that is harder to find than a needle in a haystack at times," Erestor thought viciously.  
  
Urging his horse to got faster, Erestor headed for Bree, knowing that Gandalf had a love for the halflings that lived in the near by Shire.   
  
"When I find Mithrandir, I am going to do something highly unpleasant for making me search for him," Erestor said out loud, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe I'll set the twins and Estel on him," Erestor pondered out loud with a devious grin.  
  
"Oh, I would not do that if I were you mellon nin," a familiar voice said.  
  
Erestor whirled his horse around, and lo and behold, there was Gandalf sitting on his horse, right behind Erestor.  
  
"Mithrandir! At last, I have searching this entire valley for you and was just heading for Bree," Erestor said, relieved that he had finally found Mithrandir, yet highly annoyed that it was Mithrandir who had found him, when he had been looking for him!  
  
"Well, I am here mellon nin. Now, why is it that you were searching for an old wizard like me? Might it have to do with something silver and little?" Gandalf asked, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
Erestor just rolled his eyes. People said that elves spoke in riddles? HA! They had obviously never met Mithrandir.  
  
"I know not Mithrandir. Lord Elrond sent me to find you, a near to impossible task I might add, and to give you this letter.  
  
"Lets see it then my lad," Gandalf said. Erestor nodded and dug the letter out of a sack that was on his horse, and handed it to the wizard.  
  
Gandalf opened the letter and began to read.  
  
Mithrandir  
Gandalf the Grey  
  
Greetings from Imladris mellon nin. I have wish to know if you would be joining my family once more for the Winter Solstice as always. If you are, I would be highly appreciative if you could come earlier than planned and help with the certain activities we have to do. I know all of my sons are anxious to see you. I hope to see you soon mellon nin.  
Lord Elrond of Imladris  
  
Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow in surprise. It was not like his old friend to send such a coded message. Something was happening in Imladris and he had a hunch that this had something to do with Estel. Seeing Erestor's impatience Gandalf put the letter away.  
  
"Well, shall we depart for Imladris mellon nin? I do believe that there are a certain pair of twins and child that I must talk to," Gandalf said with a devious smile.  
  
Erestor could only groan. That meant only one thing. Gandalf would get the twins and Estel to prank him, and not the other way around.   
  
"Yes, lets depart. The sooner we get to Imladris the better," Erestor said, trying to figure out a way to get to the twins and Estel before Mithrandir. "After you mellon nin," Gandalf said grinning.   
  
Erestor groaned and could not help but think that this Winter Solstice would be one the longest and most painful ever.  
  
It was eight days later and Elrond was becoming increasingly anxious. Estel had had the dream once more, but this time, they eye had focused it's attention on Estel and had asked Estel's name.  
  
Thank the Valar Estel somehow knew that the eye was evil and refused to tell his name. Estel had started to scream, which had alerted Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir that Estel was having a nightmare and allowed them to wake Estel up.  
  
After some comforting and silly stories about the twins and Prince Legolas, Estel had once again forgotten all about the nightmare and continued to be blissfully unaware of the tension that surrounded the elven haven.  
  
Elrond and the twins were trying not to worry Estel, but Estel was not dumb and he knew that something was wrong, even if, for the most part, he was unaware of what was going on around him.  
  
As it was the eighth day since Elrond had sent Glorfindel and Erestor out with the letters, he was expecting one or both of the parties very shortly.   
  
It was late afternoon when one of the guards reported that the party from Lothlorien was coming into the realm of Imladris.  
  
Elrond sighed a breathe of relief at this, for he had worried that Glorfindel might not have made it to Lothlorien, despite the fact that it was highly improbable.  
  
Knowing that the party would soon appear, Lord Elrond, the twins, and Estel were waiting in the courtyard for the party from Lothlorien to come.  
  
"Ada? Will they be here soon?" Estel asked brimming with excitement and typical childish impatience.  
  
Elrond smiled down at his youngest. "Yes ion nin, in fact I do believe that you will be able to see them as they are approaching the courtyard even as we speak," he said, holding back a chuckle at Estel's actions.  
  
"Yah! I can't wait to meet them!" Estel said happily.  
  
"Estel, you do remember how I told you to act right?" Elrond asked sternly. "Oh yes Ada. I remember!" Estel said bouncing with excitement.  
  
"Tell me," Elrond said, fighting down a smile at Estel's exuberance.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir rolled their eyes is expectation of the same speech they had been told numerous times. Thus, they were very surprise when Estel started to speak.  
  
"When the group comes up, run up to Lady Galadriel, give her a big huh, and say welcome Grandmother!" Estel said.  
  
Respectively, Elladan's and Elrohir's jaws fell open and they stared at their father in open shock.  
  
"What? I have been waiting many a millennium to get your grandparents back," Elrond said seeing the shocked looks on Elrohir's and Elladan's faces.  
  
"What are you getting them back for Ada?" Elrohir asked curiously. It was rare to see this side of their father. It made Elrohir wonder if he and Elladan had inherited their sense of humor from their father, instead of their mother, as their father often insisted.  
  
"That is a tale for another time Elrohir," Elrond said, blushing a bit, and indicating his head towards Estel.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan shared a look of surprise but they understood. Ada could not tell them with Estel there for he was far to young for such a tale.  
  
"Estel, here they come," Elladan warned. "That's your cue ion nin," Elrond said, his eyes full of anticipation with what they were about to see.  
  
Estel nodded eagerly and ran toward his unsuspecting grandparents.  
  
"This is going to be highly amusing," Elladan muttering, anticipating the shock Estel would generate.  
  
"Very good, very good indeed" Elrond said with a smirk.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Tithen gwador; Little brother  
Mellon nin: My friend  



	8. Chapter Eight

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there folks! Thank you all so much for your incredible reviews! I know this is a little later than usual but this is the first time I've had all day to access a computer and type and its 10:40pm! Hope you enjoy Chapter Eight and enjoy!  
  
The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien sighed in relief when they reached the courtyard of Imladris safely and without any incidents. The trip had been highly tense for they were not sure what to expect. Reaching Imladris was a great relief for all of them.  
  
The party of travelers soon spotted Elrond and the twins, not paying any attention at all to the "elfling" in the background, and wondered about the smug looks on their faces.  
  
"I wonder what had got them looking so self-satisfied," Arwen questioned aloud.  
  
Galadriel scowled. "Whatever it is, it does not bode well for us. I recognize those looks. They are up to something," she said, shaking her golden head, wondering what her twin grandsons would do to them this time.  
  
"I know not Arwen, but I do believe that we are about to find out," Celeborn said, he too wondering about his son-in-law and grandsons smugness.  
  
Only Glorfindel truly noticed Estel. Also, only he knew the reason for the smug looks. and could not help but grin.   
  
"Oh, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, along with Arwen, were about to get the shock of their immortal lives," he thought with glee and anticipation as he watched Estel take off running for them.  
  
No sooner than had Celeborn said those words when Galadriel saw a small black blur come flying at her and she felt small arms encircle her waist tightly.  
  
"Welcome Grandmother!" a small "elfling" exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
At Estel's welcome, Glorfindel nearly fell of his horse, he was laughing so hard. Never had he thought that he would see the day when Galadriel and Celeborn would look so shocked.   
  
Galadriel's fair face showed her open shock and she nearly actually tripped over her own feet, such was the state of her shock. Meanwhile, Celeborn's jaw had fallen open, while his silver eyebrows were nearly reaching his hairline. Celeborn too, lost his elven grace for a moment and stumbled, only remaining upright due to the fact that Haldir had caught him.   
  
"Hmm, I wonder if that is where Elrond learned that eyebrow trick," Glorfindel pondered for a moment.  
  
Turning away from that amusing thought, Glorfindel turned to see how Arwen was taking this. Seeing her expression, Glorfindel couldn't help but to start laughing all over again.  
  
Arwen's face was a mixture of utter surprise, fury, and shock. Her blue eyes blazed fiercely and she was glaring at her twin brothers and father who were watching from a distance, all laughing and having to hold onto each other to remain upright.  
  
As one, Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen, and the rest of the party from Lothlorien turned to Glorfindel.  
  
"GLORFINDEL! Is there something that you wish to tell us," Arwen asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Completely oblivious to the apparent shock of the elves around him Estel began to speak, unaware that he was saving Glorfindel from a very painful death, courtesy of the Evenstar.  
  
"My name is Estel. "Oh! You must be my grandfather!" Estel said excitedly, spotting Celeborn who was standing next to the still shocked Galadriel. Estel rushed over and gave Celeborn a hug before the startled Elf Lord even realized what had been said and what was happening.  
  
"Thank the Valar. You just saved me from a fiery death Estel," Glorfindel muttered under his breathe. Glorfindel noticed that Arwen was about to start in on him again when Estel addressed the Evenstar, with Glorfindel once again thanking his lucky stars.  
  
Estel noticed the she-elf that was standing open mouthed next to his grandfather. "She looks a lot like my Ada and brothers, with the dark hair and fair skin, and there was the Evenstar that Ada told me about!" Estel thought happily, glad to have recognized his sister.  
  
"You must be Arwen! I'm so happy to meet my big sister finally!" Estel said, hugging the startled she-elf.  
  
It was Arwen's turn to look around in helpless confusion. Here was this little "elfling" hugging her and calling her big sister and Arwen had no idea what the little one was talking about.  
  
Estel suddenly noticed the blonde elf to Arwen's right and raced for him excitedly. "Glorfy! You're back!" Estel said happily, for he had missed the elf while he had been gone.  
  
" I'm very happy to be back tithen pen," Glorfindel said picking the little boy up and hugging him. "Come, I am sure your Ada is waiting for us and your brothers as well," he said smiling fondly at Estel as he began walking back to the courtyard.  
  
Celeborn, Galadriel, and Arwen all looked at each other with apparent confusion on their faces.  
  
"Grandmother....., Ada would not..." Arwen began to say hesitantly.   
  
"Well, we shall find any answers standing around here. Come, let us follow Glorfindel and this... Estel," Galadriel said, looking at the retreating figures.  
  
Slowly, the elves followed the Balrog slayer and the tiny "elfling" to the courtyard of Imladris.  
  
Once Estel and Glorfindel had reached the courtyard, with the party from Lothlorien only a few paces behind the two, Elrond eagerly scooped Estel into his arms with Estel laughing happily.  
  
The elves, particularly Galadriel, Celeborn, and Arwen, watched the touching scene with not a little amazement.  
  
Seeing that the party had reached the courtyard and was watching Elrond and Estel, Glorfindel nudged Elrond in the ribs, telling him without words to pay attention.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir just laughed at the scene and the obvious confusion that was apparent on all the elves from Lothlorien. This was just to funny for words. Rarely had they seen their grandparents in such a state of shock.  
  
"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, my apologies. Welcome to Imladris. Welcome home Undomiel," Elrond said warmly and lovingly.  
  
" And what a welcoming we received Adar. Tell me, when did you plan to inform us that you had had a fourth child?" Arwen asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Now," Elrond said simply, enjoying getting a rise out his daughter and in-laws, instead of the other way around, for once.  
  
"Elrond...." Galadriel said in a no nonsense warning tone of voice.  
  
"Oh very well. Arwen this is your little brother Estel. Galadriel, Celeborn, he is your fourth grandchild," Elrond said, knowing that they would be annoyed by this, as Estel had probably already told them that information.  
  
"Elrond!" Galadriel said in exasperation. "How can he possibly be our...", she started to say but was cut of my Elrond when he realized what she was about to say.  
  
"We adopted him two years ago, so he is indeed your grandchild," Elrond said simply, not going into the full details of Estel's adoption then and there. "It is all right if he calls you his grandparents," Elrond questioned, looking at his daughter as well.  
  
"Of course it's all right Elrond! Any son of yours in my grandson and you full well known that!" Galadriel scolded him. There were some things that she was still puzzled about she did not let that bother her at the moment.   
  
"Let me see my newest grandson," Galadriel said, smiling at the little "elfling", with her arms outstretched.  
  
Elrond nodded and handed Estel over to his Grandmother.  
  
Not having had the time before, Galadriel looked the young "elfling" over.   
  
His eyes were of elven silver with just a touch of blue. His skin was fair and his hair was the same raven black as that of his father, brothers, and sister, but shorter with and slightly wavy.  
  
"He is the very image of you Elrond!" Galadriel said with surprise. Celeborn nodded in agreement. "If I did not know better, I would say that he was of your blood, and not adopted," Celeborn said.  
  
Elrond just smiled and nodded. Oh how little they knew....  
  
Galadriel smiled at Estel. "I am very happy to meet you tithen pen," she said, absent mindedly pushing a piece of Estel's unruly hair behind his hair.  
  
Galadriel froze as she felt that the ear was round not pointed. Suddenly, the pieces began to click into place within her mind. "No, it could not be, could it?" she asked herself, while surveying Estel with open curiosity now.  
  
Elrond saw Galadriel freeze when she touched Estel's ear, and he knew that she knew Estel was edain. Taking Estel from his grandmother, he handed Estel to his brothers.  
  
"Ion nin, why don't you go with you brothers and make sure that the feat is coming along nicely for our guests," Elrond suggested.  
  
"Of course Ada. Bye Grandmother, Grandfather, Arwen! I'll see you at the feast," Estel said before turning around and following his brothers to the kitchens.  
  
"Elrond.." Galadriel began to say but Elrond interrupted her.  
  
"Not here. Even walls can have ears," Elrond warned her. Seeing that Galadriel had heeded his masked warning he continued.  
  
"Come, let us go to my office and I shall explain everything that has happened over the past two wonderful years," Elrond said.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Adar: Father  
Ion nin: My son  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Arda: Middle Earth  



	9. Chapter Nine

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! I am so glad that you are liking this fic. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. Now, regarding Arwen, I realize that she is supposed to be in Lothlorien and not meet Estel until much later, but this is an AU fic. Arwen will marry Estel, I am just not sure yet how that will happen, but it will, so don't worry. For right now, Arwen sees Estel as a little brother but that will change in the future. Now, here is the Chapter Nine. Enjoy!  
  
Once all four elves were sitting on various chairs or couches in Elrond's study, Elrond turned his attention to his only daughter.   
  
"Iel nin, I hope that you do not mind having a little brother," Elrond said to Arwen.  
  
"Oh Ada, of course I do mind! He is so cute, I may just have to marry him one day," Arwen said.  
  
They all laughed at that but could not help but agree that Estel was just too adorable.  
  
"Elrond, you said that you would explain everything, but first, we have a few questions," Galadriel said.  
  
Elrond nodded. He had been expecting that.  
  
"First, what was that whole business with the letter? I know you would not send such a letter just to get us here early in order to meet Estel," Galadriel said.  
  
Elrond sighed. "You are quite correct Galadriel, though I wish you were not. Why I did call you here for Estel, it was not only for you to meet him. No, though I wish it were. Estel is need of protection," Elrond said quietly.  
  
"Protection from what Ada?" Arwen asked, already concerned for Estel, though she had not met him but a few minutes ago.  
  
Elrond sighed. He knew that Galadriel already was piecing the puzzle together and knew that Estel was human, but his daughter and father-in-law did not.  
  
"Before I begin, there is something you must know about Estel. Estel is edain, though one would not know it by looking at him," Elrond said, waiting for the exclamations that were sure to come. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Edain? Elrond, you can not be serious. Estel is the perfect little elfling. You must be jesting," Celeborn said, surprise visible in his eyes.  
  
"I assure you that it is no josh. I adopted Estel when his biological parents where killed when he was but barely two years old.   
  
"Elrond, if I may ask, who were Estel's biological parents?" Galadriel asked, her eye's narrowing in suspicion of what the answer may prove to be.  
  
Seeing that Galadriel already knew, and that his daughter and father-in-law had leaned forward in interest, Elrond decided just to tell them, for he knew Galadriel would if he did not.  
  
"Yes Galadriel, you may, though I suspect that you have already figure that out. Estel's birth parents were Gilrean and Arathorn. Estel is truly Aragorn, son of Arathron, and heir to the throne of Gondor. However, he does not know that, and won't until I decide that he is ready for that knowledge," Elrond stated firmly.  
  
"Of course Elrond. But I must ask, we were told that Aragorn had been slain along with his parents. Why were we not informed of the truth," Galadriel said, here eyes radiating her annoyance with her son-in-law for keeping the truth from her, Celeborn, and Arwen.  
  
Elrond saw Galadriel's annoyance, but decided to ignore it for now. "We told Mirkwood and Lothlorien that Aragorn had died, because I feared for his safety. It was a necessary lie that was created to protect Estel from those who seek to destroy him," Elrond said.  
  
"Say we had told you that Aragorn had survived, would it not seem a bit suspicious to our enemies, that I had suddenly taken in a little human boy and adopted him?" Elrond continued, looking straight at Galadriel.  
  
"Of course, I had not thought of that. It would indeed have looked suspicious," Galadriel said.   
  
"So, you have called us here early for Estel's protection you have said Elrond. But protection from what?" Celeborn asked.  
  
"Yes, I have. The Great Eye is looking for Estel. Somehow, I am not sure how, the Eye knows that the Heir of Isildur still lives. It has confronted Estel in a dream, but thank the Valar, Estel said nothing, somehow knowing that he should not divulge any information," Elrond said.  
  
"This is most disturbing Elrond. I can see why you called for us early. You were right to. This needs to be addressed, and quickly, before it can progress any further than it already has," Celeborn said frowning.  
  
"I have called for Mithrandir as well. I sent Erestor out looking for him with a very similar letter as to the one you received from Glorfindel. I do not like to say this, but I believe that we may need to the power of three rings," Elrond said looked down at Vilya.  
  
Galadriel nodded, fingering her own ring of power. "I fear you may be right Elrond. It was wise of you to send for Mithrandir. I see now why you named him Estel," Galadriel said knowingly.  
  
"He is the hope for all of Arda and the free peoples of this Middle Earth," Celeborn said.  
  
"For now, let us not dwell on what might be, we shall await for Mithrandir for his council. For now, it is a holiday season, and I see several reasons to celebrate," Arwen said wisely, despite her young years, by elven standards.  
  
" I couldn't agree more," Celeborn said, smiling proudly at the wisdom his granddaughter showed. "She was more and more like her mother everyday," he reflected with a hint of sadness at the thought of his daughter.  
  
"Elrond, I must say I did get quite the shock by how much he looks like you and Elros," Galadriel commented. "Elros would indeed be proud of his descendant," she thought to herself.  
  
Elrond nodded, having seen the same thing himself.   
  
" You love him with every ounce of your being, as much as your biological children. I can see it reflected it not only your eyes, both Elladan and Elrohir's as well. I am proud to call Estel my grandson," Galadriel said with Celeborn nodding his head in agreement.  
  
Arwen was getting impatient. "Enough talk already," she thought.   
  
" I do not know about the rest of you, but I do not plan to sit here all day and talk about Estel. I would much rather get to know my little brother and partake of that feast you spoke of Ada," Arwen said.  
  
"Of course, I had nearly forgotten about it in the hassle that was today. Come, we shall join you," Elrond said.  
  
"Oh, I do not believe so Elrond. Arwen, you go on ahead dear, your Ada and I have... business to discuss," Galadriel said, her blue eyes riveted on Elrond.  
  
"Yes, a certain business about not telling us that we had a fourth grandchild after the danger had passed!" Celeborn said, glaring daggers at Elrond, who was trying to creep out the door unnoticed.  
  
"Grandmother, Grandfather, do make sure that he is not to badly damaged. I too would like of piece of him for not telling me that I had a baby brother!" Arwen said fiercely, while staring at her Ada.  
  
"Do remember Adar, I am the little sister of Elladan and Elrohir. I am sure we will come up with something quite creative. That is, after I torture them for not telling me about Estel either. Grandmother, Grandfather, I shall see you at dinner," Arwen said and then left the room before the carnage would begin.  
  
Elrond took one look at his in-laws and broke out in a cold sweat. He was not sure which was worse. His daughter's wrath, with the help of Elladan and Elrohir, or his in-laws. He was about to find out though, that was certain.  
  
Translations:  
Arda: Middle Earth  
Estel: Hope  
Iel nin: My daughter  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Adar: Father  



	10. Chapter Ten

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hi there people and thank you so much for your lovely reviews, they make my day, seriously. Well, here is the Chapter that some of you have been waiting for. Yes, this is the Elrond bashing Chapter. I hope that is was worth the wait and here it Chapter Ten. Enjoy!  
  
After leaving her father to face the wrath of her grandparents, Arwen went in search of her brothers.  
  
Arwen smiled happily. " I have a little brother!" Arwen thought excitedly. "Now I am no longer the youngest, thank the Valar. Hmm, how the tables have turned. Now there are two young ones to gang up on the two older ones," she thought gleefully.   
  
As though Estel had heard her thoughts, he came out into the hall running, with his brother's close behind.  
  
"I'm going to get you Estel!" Elladan exclaimed, chasing after the little boy.   
  
"That's right, the tickle monsters are coming," Elrohir added, coming dangerously close to Estel.  
  
"No! Arwen, help me!" Estel pleaded with his newly found big sister.  
  
"Why of course Estel, that's what big sister are for," Arwen said swooping the little boy into her arms with ease.  
  
"Arwen," Elladan groaned playfully.   
  
"What did you have to go and do that for? Now we'll have to tickle you as well as Estel," Elrohir added, a devious smirk on his face.  
  
Arwen stuck her tongue out at her twin brothers before returning her attention to the little boy she held in her arms. "Estel, did you happen to know that your twin brothers are ticklish as well?" Arwen asked, grinning at the identical looks of horror on Elladan's and Elrohir's faces.  
  
"No. No fair Dan! You didn't tell me you were ticklish to!" Estel pouted.  
  
Arwen couldn't help but to laugh. Estel looked so adorable with that pout on his sweet little face.   
  
"You know what Estel? I do believe that it is time for us younger siblings to gang up on our two older siblings," Arwen said grinning deviously. "Oh yes, the twins will pay for all the pranks that they have pulled on me, and for not telling me about Estel," Arwen thought to herself.  
  
Putting Estel down, Arwen stood in front of him, just in case one of the twins decided to attack him.  
  
"Estel, how would you like to chase Elladan and Elrohir for a change?" Arwen asked, grinning at the twins as they started to back away nervously.  
  
"Yah!" Estel said gleefully.   
  
Seeing that their little sister and brother were intended to carry out their threat, Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other, and quickly ran off in the opposite direction. Arwen and Estel laughed, and quickly followed the retreating figures of Elladan and Elrohir, the supposedly fearless twin sons of Lord Elrond.  
  
While the sibling rivalry was played out, Glorfindel was pacing the halls of Imladris. He did not want to admit it, but he was slightly worried. Erestor had yet to return with Mithrandir, and Elrond was still in his study with the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.  
  
In order to cease his worrying, Glorfindel looked out a window, hoping to find some peace in the nature that surrounded Imladris. When he looked out the window though, he saw Gandalf and a glaring Erestor coming into the courtyard.  
  
"Oh thank the Valar. Any longer, and I might have gone insane. Now, Erestor can join me," Glorfindel muttered under his breathe.  
  
Heading toward the courtyard, Glorfindel greeted and welcomed Erestor and Gandalf back to Imladris.  
  
"Tell me Glorfindel, where is Elrond? I desire to speak with him about his letter," Mithrandir said, concern lacing his tone.   
  
"He is still in his study with the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. I believe that they to are discussing the letter that was sent to them," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Hmm, very well. Will you take me to them?" Gandalf asked.   
  
"Of course Mithrandir. Erestor, you may as well come to. I suspect that we will be wanted as well," Glorfindel said, extremely relieved that everyone was present and accounted for.  
  
As Glorfindel let Gandalf and Erestor to Elrond's study, they began to make out loud voices. Erestor turned to Glorfindel in surprise.  
  
"They must be shouting if we can hear them out here," Erestor said worriedly. It was rare for the Lord of Imladris to lose his temper, and even more rare for the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien to lose theirs as well.  
  
As they got closer they began to make out some of the conversation.  
  
"OF ALL THE IDIOTIC THINGS I HAVE SEEN IN THE MANY MILLENNIUM I HAVE WALKED THIS EARTH, THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST IDIOTIC," they heard Galadriel screech.  
  
Glorfindel winced, while Erestor covered his ears. While it was rare for the Lady to lose her temper, it did happen on occasion. And on those few occasions, you did not want to be anywhere near her when it happened.   
  
"GALADRIEL! I was only trying to surprise you and before it was to early..." Elrond tried to defend himself, but didn't get far.  
  
"ELROND! I MUST AGREE WITH MY WIFE. OF ALL THE THINGS TO DO, YOU DID THIS! YOU MUST HAVE KNOWN THAT WE WOULD BE ANGRY," Celeborn said or shouted actually, adding his piece.  
  
Erestor and Glorfindel winced sympathetically. They know knew exactly what Elrond was being lectured about.   
  
Gandalf however, remained confused over the unusual displays of temper.   
  
"Glorfindel, Erestor, what is this all about?" he shouted over the shouts of the angry elves in the next room.  
  
Glorfindel and Erestor shared glances. They wondered briefly if they should be the ones to tell Gandalf or to let Elrond handle it.  
  
When another shout from Galadriel was heard, they decided to spare Elrond from Gandalf's wrath as well. He would have a headache as it was, no need to give him more of a headache than the one he would already have.  
  
"You see Gandalf, Elrond somehow, uh, "forgot" to tell Estel's grandparents about Estel. They just learned today that they had a fourth grandchild that they had never see nor heard word of," Glorfindel said all in one breathe in order to just get it over with.  
  
"Ahhh, I see. I must say, this will be a lecture Elrond will never forget," Gandalf said with understanding. "I hate to do this, but I most interrupt their little shouting session. There are bigger fish to fry than this," Gandalf said.  
  
"If you wish Mithrandir," Erestor said, looking at Gandalf as though he were crazy for wanting to enter Elrond's study while the shouting match was still on.  
  
Gandalf nodded that he did, and without even knocking on the door, he walked right into the study just in time to hears Galadriel's latest shout.  
  
" ELROND, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US THAT WE HAVE A FOURTH GRANDCHILD. DID YOU NOT THINK THAT WE WOULD WANT TO SEE HIM? HMMM!" Galadriel shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Elrond cringed visibly at Galadriel's words, and once again tried to explain himself but to no avail.   
  
"YOU," Celeborn began to say but was interrupted by Gandalf.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS, ALL OF YOU! Yes, Elrond should have told you about your fourth grandchild, but he wanted to keep Estel safe and a surprise for when you visited. You must admit, that he was very much a surprise," Gandalf said laughing in spite of himself.  
  
Elrond was very relieved that Mithrandir had come at last and had interrupted the shouting/lecture session he had been receiving.  
  
Galadriel turned her glare on Gandalf. "You knew of Estel as well, and didn't see fit to inform his own grandparents!" Galadriel shouted, a bit more softly this time, at Gandalf.  
  
"In a word, yes," Gandalf said.   
  
Galadriel glared at Gandalf and would have said more but Gandalf interrupted her.  
  
"That is not what is important right now Galadriel. Elrond, would you care to explain the cryptic note that you sent me? I take it that it has to do with Estel, but what, I do not know," Gandalf said.  
  
Elrond nodded, once again relieved. "Yes of course, mellon nin. First, close the doors and Erestor, Glorfindel, please come in," Elrond said.  
  
"At last, we'll find out what this is all about," Glorfindel muttered to Erestor as they entered.  
  
"Indeed, though I fear this shall not be good," Erestor muttered.  
  
Once all of the elves and the one wizard were inside the office, the doors were closed, and they were not heard from for a long while.  
  
Translations:  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Mellon nin: My friend  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hi there people! Thank you all so much for your reviews, they truly make my day a heck of a lot better. Many thanks to my wonder beta enb2004 who is truly an amazing author, so go read her stuff. As promised, here is Chapter Eleven! Enjoy!  
  
It was two hours later, and the impromptu council had at last come to a decision.  
  
Gandalf sighed wearily. Estel having dreams about the eye was not a good thing, not a good thing at all.   
  
"The White Council must gather. Estel must be protected," Gandalf said.   
  
Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "The Hope of Mankind, must be protected, or else all of Arda is doomed," Gandalf said.  
  
" I must thank you Elrond for having the foresight of coding your letter. I fear that had it not, Estel would be in much more danger than he already is," Gandalf said, Galadriel and Celeborn nodding in agreement, for they to had gotten to same coded letter.  
  
Elrond sighed. " I am sorry that I had to be so cryptic mellon nin, but it turns out that I rightfully feared for Estel's safety," he said worriedly.  
  
"Fear not Elrond. No harm shall come to Estel. We shall protect him, with our lives if necessary," Galadrial said fiercely.  
  
Gandalf sighed. "I do fear to young Estel's safety. Elrond, I fear that you may have a traitor that dwells within Imladris. The enemy should never have found out that Estel survived while Arathorn and Gilrean were slayed," he said.  
  
Elrond frowned in agreement. " I too had thought that we had covered that up. The gravestone that says Aragorn, son of Arathorn is still there, is it not?" he asked.  
  
"Aye, that it is mellon nin, which is precisely what worries me," Gandalf said.  
  
"Then what you say must be so, though I am reluctant to admit it. Estel was brought here before the gravestone went up. Someone must have seen and correctly identified who Estel was," Elrond said wearily.  
  
Elrond rubbed his eyes tiredly. This was proving to be too much. First, Estel dreams of Sauron, which turned out to be much more than a dream. Now, there may be a traitor within Imladris itself.  
  
"Estel's true identity is known by only a few, for that much, we should be thankful. I do not believe that the traitor knows for certain. He or she may only be guessing, trying to please their Lord," Erestor spit out.   
  
"Let us try to keep it that way. Estel's true name is only to be revealed on a need to know basis," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Glorfindel is correct. The general population of Imladris believes that Estel was found by Elladan and Elrohir in a destroyed city not far from here and took him in out of the kindness of their hearts," Erestor said.  
  
"Very well, enough of this than. We can do more than be particularly wary. We must wait for the White Council to convene. Until then, I suggest we try to enjoy the upcoming Winter Solstice," Gandalf said tiredly.  
  
"Agreed," Elrond said quickly. He too had had enough of this business to last for a long while.  
  
"Council dismissed," Elrond said.  
  
" Elrond, do you know where Estel might be around now? We are particularly keen on spending time with Estel and getting to know our fourth grandchild," Galadrial said.   
  
Elrond could not help but smile. "If I know Estel, he is probably being chased by his brothers. Just follow the sound of laughter and I am sure that you shall find him," he said.  
  
"Won't you be joining us Elrond? Celeborn asked.  
  
Nay, I fear I must check on how the feast is coming along. It should begin soon anyway. " Elrond said thoughtfully.  
  
"Very well, we shall see you at dinner," Galadriel said, before taking off with Celeborn right besides her.  
  
After leaving Elrond to take care of the impending feast, Galadrial and Celeborn were walking through the halls of the Last Homely Home looking for their grandchildren.  
  
It was their grandchildren who ran into them, literally.  
  
"Oh Elladan! Oh Elrohir! Estel and I are coming to get you!" Arwen said in a singsong tone of voice.  
  
The twins looked at each other, and replied back together. "Oh no you won't!" the twins said together in the exact same singsong voice.  
  
So distracted were the four siblings, that they never noticed that their grandparents were coming down the same hallway that they were running in.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir, being in the front, never saw them as they were looking back to make sure that Arwen and Estel wouldn't catch them.  
  
Their grandparents were conversing with each other and failed to notice their twin grandsons headed right for them.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir kept running, hoping to avoid Arwen and Estel, when they suddenly ran into something, or someone, very hard.   
  
"Ooof! Elladan said, when he ran straight into Celeborn, knocking the both of them down, while Elrohir did the same exact thing to his grandmother.  
  
As Arwen was running behind the twins, with Estel behind her, she saw her grandparents go down. She tried to stop running so she wouldn't collide with the already fallen elves, but her forward motion was such that she could not stop in time, as she joined the pile of elves on the floor, right on top of both Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
Little Estel was right behind Arwen, but being so little, he did not have much forward motion, but he did have enough to land within the growing pile of elves.   
  
Seeing this, Celeborn managed to extradite himself from the pile and swooped the little boy into his arms, who shrieked with delight at being picked up in such a manner.  
  
"Why hello there little one! Why were you and your sister chasing your twin brothers hmmm?" Celeborn asked, fighting back laughter at the sight on the floor.  
  
"Dan and Ro were tickling me and then Arwen came and told me we could tickle them back!" Estel crowed happily.  
  
Celeborn chuckled and returned his attention to the pile of elves on the floor.  
  
"Ooof! Arwen, you have gotten heavy," Elrohir complained, when his sister landed on him heavily, and was now watching Celeborn and Estel interact.  
  
"I resent that Elrohir," Arwen said coldly, purposefully sitting down even more heavily than she had before.  
  
"Arwen!" both Elladan and Elrohir groaned at their sister's weight.   
  
"Serves you right," Galadrial said. " You two should know better than to comment on a lady's weight," she continued, not seeming to mind in the slightest that she had three fully grown elves on top of her.  
  
Celeborn could not help but laugh, while Estel looked around in puzzlement. He was far to young to understand such a jest.  
  
"Indeed. I had thought that I had taught you better than that," an amused voice said from behind Celeborn.  
  
"Ada!" Estel said happily. He loved spending time with his father, and was always happy to see the Elf Lord.  
  
Elrond looked over at his son lovingly. "So my tithen pen, it looks as though Arwen has taught you how to get back at your twin brothers," he said laughingly, not bothering to hide his amusement.  
  
"Indeed she has," Galadrial said dryly. "Look at who her role models and teachers are though. I am telling you Elrond, those twins of your have not only ruined Arwen, but Thranduil's son as well. I do believe that Estel is well on his way to being corrupted as well," she continued saying, while trying to rise from the floor rather unsuccessfully.  
  
Seeing his mother-in-laws struggles to rise, Elrond took pity on her. It could not be pleasant to have three fully grown elves sitting on her.  
  
"Arwen, why don't you let the twins get up and off your grandmother. I am sure that they have learned their lesson," Elrond said, mock glaring at the twins.  
  
"Oh yes, we have learned our lesson well Arwen, now can you please get off of us?" Elladan pleaded.  
  
Arwen frowned thoughtfully for a moment.   
  
"Very well, but do not think that you have heard the end of this you two. Oh no my dear brothers, this has only begun," Arwen warned before getting up.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir got up gratefully, helping to pull their grandmother to her feet as well.  
  
"Hmmphh, as I said. Corrupted. Though I should not be surprised, looking at their family history," Galadriel said, while brushing off her white gown.   
  
" I know not of what you speak," Elrond said a little too innocently.  
  
"Right, sure you don't. You can keep on deluding yourself if you wish to Elrond," Galadrial said.  
  
"Come my grandchildren, I do believe that it is time for that feast that you have told us about Estel," Celeborn said.  
  
"You should probably come as well Elrond. After all, you are the Lord and keeper of Imladris," Galadrial said.  
  
"As though Glorfindel would let me forget," Elrond muttered under his breathe.  
  
"Yes, I am coming. Let us go and eat," Elrond said, following his in-laws and four children to the dinning room.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My sons  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Arda: Middle Earth  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Okay, a bit of bad news. For a little while, I won't be able to update every day as I have been doing. The thing is that I am in a play, that is currently about to take off and my director is already panicking. And if I don't get my lines down, it will be my head on a silver platter. So, I won't be able to update everyday, but I do promise to update within four days of the last post. Okay, enough of that. Thank you all so much for your reviews, and thank you so much enb2004 for being the best beta ever! Here is Chapter 12 and enjoy!  
  
Walking into the dinning room, the assembled group of grandchildren, grandparents, and parent, found Glorfindel, Erestor, and Gandalf waiting for them already.  
  
"What took you?" Glorfindel asked while smirking at Erestor for some reason.  
  
Galadrial scowled at him. "If you must know, we had a slight run in with two rather rambunctious twin elflings," Galadrial said, shooting the mentioned "elflings" a viscous look.  
  
"Hey, we resent that comment," Elladan said indignantly. " You know very well that we are not elflings Grandmother!" Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
"True, very true. My apologies. You are certainly not elflings but infants," Galadrial said thoughtfully.  
  
"Grandmother!" the twins said together in mock anguish.   
  
Estel giggled at the the funny look on both of the twins faces, while Mithrandir laughed out loud.   
  
Galadrial knew how to wound the elven twins pride, that much had most certainly been proved.  
  
"Do you find the twins funny tithen pen?" Celeborn asked, gently putting Estel down into his chair right next to Elrond.  
  
"Yeah!" Estel exclaimed happily.  
  
"Just wait until you get older ion nin. You will not find them so funny them," Elrond stage whispered to his young son.  
  
"Ada! You wound us with your words! Of course Estel will still find us funny when he is older," Elladan said mock seriously.  
  
"Do not listen to word they tell you Estel. Trust me, when you are young, as you are now, it is rather funny. But once you are grown, that's when older brothers can suddenly become very annoying," Arwen said.  
  
Estel was a bit confused but didn't let that bother him. "You're funny too Arwen. Does that mean you'll annoy me when I'm older?" Estel asked innocently.  
  
Elrond laughed aloud at the look of righteous indignation on his daughter's face at Estel's innocent question.  
  
There was no doubt about it, Estel was certainly learning from the best.   
  
"I shall not even dignify that with an answer," Arwen said somewhat annoyed that her own words had been turned against her by a four year old.  
  
Estel looked at Arwen and shrugged before turning to his Ada.  
  
"Ada, is dinner ready? I'm really hungry," Estel said, his stomach rumbling.  
  
"Oh yes Estel, dinner is ready and I believe, about to be served even as we speak," Elrond said.  
  
And sure enough, only moments later, the servers came out and set the delicious looking food in front of everybody.  
  
"Tuck in everyone. No need for formalities," Elrond said when he saw that everybody was waiting for him to do or say something.  
  
As one, everybody started loading their plates and eating their dinner.  
  
Halfway through the dinner, everyone was talking and having a grand time. It was a nice change to have almost the entire family under one roof.  
  
Elladan looked over at Estel to see how his little brother was coming along with his dinner, only to find Estel's eyelids drooping.  
  
Elladan smiled. Today had been a very exciting day for Estel. It was not every day that one got to meet their grandparents and big sister for the first time.  
  
Elladan nudged Elrohir in the ribs in order to get his attention.   
  
"What?" Elrohir asked somewhat annoyed at the interruption by his twin. It had been a long time since he had seen his little sister and he wanted to catch up with her.  
  
"I think our little brother is up past his bed time," Elladan said, indicating his head towards Estel.  
  
Elrohir looked at Estel and saw that he was slowly falling asleep at the table. Elrohir smiled fondly and nodded his agreement to Elladan.  
  
"Ada, should we take Estel up to bed?" Elrohir asked, seeing that his father had yet to notice that his youngest was practically asleep.  
  
Startled by his Elrohir's words, Elrond automatically turned to Estel, only to see that Estel was well on his way to being fast asleep.  
  
"Nay Elrohir, that is all right. I shall take him. It has been an exciting day for him. I am not surprised that he is exhausted," Elrond said, about to stand up in order to retrieve Estel.  
  
"Nay Elrond, do not get up. We shall put him to bed this night. We have yet to have the chance to, having only met him today," Galadrial said, with just a hint of annoyance in her tone. She had not quite forgiven Elrond for not telling her that she had a third grandson.  
  
Elrond nodded his acceptance. It twas only fair really. He had been tucking Estel in for a whole two years while his grandparents had never had the chance. Tonight was their night.  
  
Galadrial and Celeborn rose from their chairs and made their way over to Estel.  
  
Galadrial gently picked the boy up, and smiled when Estel nestled into his grandmother's chest.  
  
"Goodnight ion nin," Elrond said softly while kissing Estel on the brow, before sitting down once more.  
  
Both Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen stood up as well, and said and kissed their little brother goodnight, before returning to their meal.  
  
"Come Celeborn, let up put the little one to bed. We shall be right back Elrond," Galadrial said with a smile.  
  
"Galadrial wait. Do you know where Estel's chambers are?" Elrond asked quickly, before the two left.  
  
"I would guess that it would be the previously empty one next to the twins," Celeborn said.  
  
"Aye, it is," Elrond said.   
  
"Fear not Elrond, Estel is in good hands," Galadrial said before leaving the dinning room with Estel and Celeborn following right besides her.  
  
As they climbed the stairs that would lead the to chambers, Estel fell asleep completely. Galadrial smiled as Estel fell asleep against her.  
  
"He is such a sweet little boy. So angelic looking," Celeborn said quietly, brushing a stray piece of hair away from Estel's face.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean my love. He is so precious. I only wish that Celebrian could have known this precious little angel. She would have adored him with all her heart and soul," Galadrial said sadly.  
  
Celeborn nodded. "I know Galadrial, I know. I do not think our daughter would want us to dwell on what might have been, but on what is. What is, is that Estel is our precious four year old grandson who could steal the heart of nearly any being in this Middle Earth," he said softly.  
  
Galadrial could only nod quietly, for once, having no words of wisdom to share as her husband had said them for her.  
  
"Come my love, let us get our tithen pen into bed and rejoin our other grandchildren downstairs. Besides, I know you my beloved, you and the twins are planning some kind of revenge on Elrond," Celeborn said, eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
"Now whatever in Arda would give you that idea Celeborn? Honestly, I do not know what had become of my family as of late," Galadrial said teasingly.  
  
"You know very well my dear. I do believe that the twins inherited their grandmother's sense of humor as well as their fathers," Celeborn said.  
  
"Now you are truly dreaming Celeborn," Galadrial said while opening the door to Estel's chambers.  
  
"Here, take him for a moment while I turn down the bed," she said, shifting Estel to Celeborn.  
  
Celeborn took the little boy joyously and was amazed when Estel did not wake when he had been shifted.  
  
"You have had a tiring little day, haven't you my prince," Celeborn said softly to Estel, despite the fact that he was sleeping.  
  
"Here Celeborn, the bed is turned down," Galadrial said smiling at what Celeborn had said.  
  
Gently, Celeborn laid Estel down onto the bed, and both he and Galadrial pulled the blanket and the sheets up, so that Estel would not become cold, during the night.  
  
"Goodnight tithen pen, may your dreams be filled with pleasant things," Galadrial and Celeborn whispered together, for it was the same thing they had said to their daughter when she had been little.  
  
Silently, they blew out the candle, and left the room to go back and join the others for the remainder of their meal.  
  
Little did the Lord and Lady know that the traitor of Imladris had been listening in on their conversation and observing their actions for the better part of the day.   
  
Gorothdil had not always been a traitor to the elven lord whom he served. He had once been true and loyal and faithfully served in the armed patrols led by Glorfindel. He still did serve in the patrols, but not faithfully.  
  
Everything had changed for Gorothdil the day that little human pip squeak had entered the lives of Lord Elrond and his sons. How they could claim the thing as their child he knew not. How he hated the edain!   
They brought nothing but pain and misery into the lives of anyone unfortunate enough to have contact with them. He would not accept the urchin, never, and that, was what lured him to the dark. He did not know who the child truly was, only that it was rare for an edain child to be adopted by elves, and royal elves at that.  
  
He reported the child to the orcs, who then told their master. Gorothdil was then told to meet with the orcs on the edges of Imladris, and report on the child. For once he had done the Eye's bidding once, he was lured into the darkness for good. The Eye was interested in this child that was being sheltered by Elves, and Gorothdil did his master's bidding.  
  
Why the Great Eye was interested, Gorothdil did not know, but truly he did not care. He would do anything in his power to rid Imladris of the little urchin, more so now that the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien claimed it as their grandson. This had to be reported and soon. Then, he would get his orders and obey his master, no matter what the cost.  
  
Translations:  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Arda: Middle Earth  
Tithen pen: Little one  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Well, it looks like I have done it again and posted the next day. Surprising isn't it? Anyway, thank you all so much for your rewiews, they are so incredible and they brighten my day. And don't worry. More action is coming up, I promise. But for right now, here is some nice fluff. As promised, here is Chapter 13, enjoy!  
  
It was early the next morning, and Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan were plotting Arwen's revenge against their Ada.   
  
"You do realize had I not needed your help in plotting this then you, along with Ada, would be on the receiving end of this prank," Arwen said scowling fiercely at the twins.  
  
"Aye we know," Elladan said while smirking at his sister.  
  
"Which is precisely why you can not hurt us. Whether you like it or not Arwen, you need us," Elrohir said grinning smugly.  
  
It was only because of their expertise in the art of pranking that Arwen had come to them.   
  
Had it been any other elf, Arwen could have pranked them easily, having learned from Elladan and Elrohir themselves after all. Her Ada was another matter however. Somehow, only Elladan and Elrohir could successfully play a prank on him. No one else seemed to be capable of it, and Arwen knew that very well, what with the twins constant reminders of that fact.  
  
Arwen scowled again and smacked Elrohir and Elladan playfully on the arm. She was annoyed that they were right. She did need them and they knew it too.  
  
"Do not think that I will not forget the part you played in this. Just because you are helping me does not mean that you are off the hook. Oh no, once I have my revenge on Ada, your turn shall come, fear not," Arwen threatened.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan turned to each other. "Should we be afraid Dan?" Ro asked in a stage whisper. "Oh yes, very afraid," Elladan said in the same stage whisper.  
  
Arwen was about to comment but was interrupted by someone opening the door.  
  
" What are you afraid of Dan?" Estel asked sleepily, the loud conversation having woken him as they were right next door to him.  
  
Arwen's look immediately softened. "Oh, I am sorry Estel. We did not mean to wake you. I did not realize how loud we had become in our arguments," Arwen said, motioning for Estel to sit down next to her.  
  
Estel sat down next to her and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "You didn't answer my question Dan! What are you afraid of?" Estel asked again, while yawning.  
  
Elrohir snickered while Elladan shot him his version of their fathers look. "Go on brother, tell Estel what you are afraid of!" Elrohir crowed. Oh, he could not wait to hear Elladan admit to their baby brother that he was afraid of their little sister.  
  
Elladan scowled at Elrohir, while Arwen laughed helplessly at their antics, while Estel looked around in confusion.   
  
"Know this Elrohir. If I am afraid, than you certainly are as well! We're twins after all," Elladan said smugly. If he was going down, he would bring Elrohir down with him.  
  
Elrohir stopped laughing and glared at Elladan. "Then don't say anything brother," Elrohir said through gritted teeth. If Estel found out, they would never live this down.  
  
"Dan, please tell me? Pretty please?" Estel said looking up adoringly with his big silver eyes at his big brothers.  
  
Both the twins melted when they looked at Estel. How could they say no to that face?  
  
"Very well Estel. We are both afraid of your big sister," Elladan said, expecting any second for the laughter to come.  
  
And did the laughter come! Arwen was laughing so hard that tears were coming down her face. She could not believe that they had just admitted that to a four year old, who would probably tell anyone who crossed his path. The twins would never live this down!  
  
Estel giggled and looked at Elladan and Elrohir as though they were wearing a maidens gown instead of their tunics.  
  
"You two are weird and funny. Arwen is not scary at all!" Estel said firmly and crawling into Arwen's lap as though to prove that she was harmless.  
  
" Oh don't let her fool you tithen gwador. On the outside, she may be one of the most beautiful elven maidens in existence, but on the inside lies a fiery demon!" Elladan said, while trying to maintain a straight face.  
  
"Elladan!" Arwen exclaimed, smacking him in the arm yet again.  
  
"Don't you listen to a word those two orcs you call brothers tell you. More often than naught, it will lead you directly into trouble," Arwen said still shooting daggers at Elladan.  
  
"All right you two, settle down. In case you have forgotten, we have a prank to plan," Elrohir said, playing peacemaker between the feuding brother and sister.  
  
"I don't know Elrohir, should Estel listen in to this?" Arwen asked.  
  
Elladan waved his hand in disregard of his sister's veiled warning. "Oh of course he can Arwen! He has already helped in some of the more minor pranks that we have played recently. Isn't that right Estel?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah! I helped keep Glorfy's attention away from Dan and Ro!" Estel said proudly.  
  
Arwen raised an ebony eyebrow at her twin brothers.   
  
"What grandmother said was true than. You have been corrupting this poor innocent boy. Shame on you. Now Ada has four trouble making children instead of three," Arwen said while smiling, showing that despite her words, she did approve.  
  
"Look out Imladris for the four children of Elrond are coming out to play!" Elrohir said so loudly, that a good majority of the house had to have heard it.  
  
The four children of Elrond smiled deviously and began to hatch their plan for the ultimate prank against their Adar.  
  
It was early the same morning, and Elrond, Galadrial, and Celeborn were having a light breakfast outside and catching up on recent events in their lives.  
  
It was a nice change of pace for all three of the elves just to sit and have breakfast together and relax. Mithrandir was calling the White Council, but that would take days. Therefore, the three powerful elves decided that they would take full advantage of the piece and quiet while it lasted.  
  
Galadrial and Celeborn, for once, did not have to worry about the running of Lothlorien. They were in Imladris, and that meant it was a vacation for them and free from the duties of running an Elven realm. Lothlorien could survive a few weeks without them.   
Right now, they were needed here in Imladris, and that's where they planned to stay.  
  
Learning that his in-laws had taken leave of their responsibilities while they were in Imladris, Elrond decided to spend as much time with them as he could. Rarely did he get to see his in-laws much to his dismay. He loved them both and wished that they could visit more frequently.   
  
Taking advantage of their presence, he too had taken leave of his responsibilities of being the Lord of Imladris. He had given the task of running Imladris to Glorfindel and Erestor for the length of his in-laws visit, much to their utter and complete dismay.  
  
Elrond could not help but chuckle at the memory of the looks on their faces when he had told them that they were running Imladris for the duration of Galadrial's and Celeborn's stay.  
  
"What do you find so amusing Elrond?" Galadrial asked curiously.   
  
"I was just remembering the look on Glorfindel's and Erestor's faces when I told them that they were in charge of Imladris," Elrond said laughing once more.  
  
"I take it that they did not take that news to well," Celeborn said, laughing as well. He could well imagine the looks of panic on their faces when they were told.   
  
"It must have been an amusing sight to see," Galadrial said.  
  
"Oh it was, it was. Rarely have I seen the two of them look so flustered. I believe the last time I saw them looking so flustered was when I asked them to help me with Estel's toilet training," Elrond said remembering that incident fondly.   
  
Hearing Elrond's words, Galadrial nearly choked on her tea in surprise.  
  
"Elrond, do you mean to tell me, that your two closest advisors and friends, actually helped Estel toilet train?" Galadrial asked incredulously.   
  
That just did not fit with what she knew of the two advisors. The image of them toilet training a baby Estel did make for some amusing images however.  
  
"Oh, they did indeed help me and Elladan and Elrohir train him. I did not say that they were willing participants however," Elrond said laughing at Galadrial's shock.  
  
"Do not look so surprised beloved. After all, by looking at you, one would not think that you would help a child toilet train either," Celeborn said teasingly.  
  
Elrond started to laugh, but when Galadrial turned to glare at him, covered it up as a cough.   
  
"Elrond..." Galadrial started to say warningly but was interrupted by a shout that could more than likely be heard clear across the valley.  
  
"Look out Imladris for the four children of Elrond are coming out to play!" they heard Elrohir shout.  
  
Elrond groaned and rubbed his eyes, the makings of a headache already in progress, and it was not even midmorning yet.  
  
"Valar help me. Those four are planning something," Elrond muttered.  
  
Galadrial and Celeborn looked at each other and then back at Elrond.  
  
"We are sorry Elrond, but you did ask for it. By not telling us about Estel, you will have to contend with the consequences of not telling us, and your daughter as well. We have already dealt with you, but if I know my granddaughter, this will only be the beginning," Galadrial said smugly.  
  
"She is quite right Elrond. Arwen had obviously convinced those conniving twin devils and their innocent little brother into helping her. You brought this upon yourself Elrond. You will find no sympathy here," Celeborn said.  
  
"If I were you Elrond, I would steer clear of your children for a long period of time," Galadrial said.  
  
"Well, good luck, and hopefully, you shall still be in one piece by the time lunch is ready," Galadrial said before departing to find her devious grandchildren.  
  
Celeborn smirked at Elrond and mouthed "watch your back" before following his wife to his grandchildren.  
  
Elrond looked around the now deserted garden and sighed.  
  
"I'm doomed," was all he could say before he to left in order to find a hiding spot.  
  
Translations:   
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Adar: Father  
Ion nin: My son  
tithen pen: Little one  
tithen gwador: Little brother  
  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hi there and thank you all so much for your reviews. I can't believe how many I've gotten with this fic so far. Thank you all! Many thanks to enb2004 for being my beta. Here is Chapter 14 so enjoy!  
  
Elladan snickered as he put a pail of sand over his father's bed. Once Elrond put his full weight on the bed, the pail would empty all the sand all over Elrond and the bed.  
  
Elladan snickered again. It would take forever for his father to get all the sand off of him and the bed.   
  
He had to give credit to his sister. She was much more devious that he had ever realized. The pail of sand was only one part of the elaborate prank, and it was one of the more minor pranks that had planned.  
  
He would have to watch his back with his sister around, that was for certain.  
  
Estel giggled gleefully at the bright pink liquid that he and Arwen were putting in a bottle.   
  
"It's pink! Pink is for girls, and Ada is not a girl." he said while laughing.  
  
Arwen smiled fondly at her little brother. "Of course Ada is not a girl, silly. Do you know what this bottle of shampoo is going to do Estel?" Arwen asked smiling deviously.  
  
"No, only that it's pink," Estel said.  
  
Arwen smiled again. "It is indeed pink, but once it mixes with Ada's shampoo, Ada won't be able to tell that there has been something added. By adding this pink liquid, Ada's hair will be a very funny sight," she said, imagining the look of horror on her Ada's face when he realized what had happened.  
  
"What will be funny about it Arwen?" Estel asked curiously.  
  
"I don't want to ruin the surprise for you Estel, but lets just say, that Ada will have a rather unique look for a while," Arwen said eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
Estel looked at her with confusion but continued to pour the pink liquid into his Ada's shampoo bottle. "If Arwen thought that it would be funny, then it would be," he thought to himself.  
  
Arwen laughed softly. Oh her father was going to get it, but it served him right. Part two of the prank was being completed, and part three was already underway.  
  
Earlier in the day, Arwen had corned Mithrandir and had made him help her with her revenge. He had agreed reluctantly and only because Arwen promised him if he helped her, that she would not prank him for not telling her about Estel either.  
  
So here Gandalf was, in Elrond's study, keeping half an eye out for anybody who was walking by, while setting up the third part of the prank.  
  
"I pity Elrond. Four pranksters, all under one roof. I will be amazing if this house survives the night," Gandalf thought with amusement.  
  
Keeping an eye on the door, Gandalf placed his various fireworks throughout Elrond's office. The fireworks would go off as soon as a person was within one foot of them.  
  
"I must remember to keep an eye out for Arwen. It seems that she can be as tricky and manipulative as those twin brothers of her. Poor Estel. More than likely, by the time he is seven, he will have been totally corrupted," Gandalf thought.   
  
Yes, Elrond would have his hands full with those four.  
  
Elrohir laughed silently as he crept into Elrond's room after Elladan had finished putting up the pail of sand over the bed.  
  
He silently made his way over to his Ada's closet while snickering about the whole plan that Arwen had come up with.  
  
Opening the closet door, Elrohir grabbed all the clothes and tossed them into the laundry shoot.   
  
Arwen's plan truly was brilliant. What would happen was when their Ada would go to bed the pile of sand, that Elladan put up, would fall down on him. Their father would then be forced to change the bedding and take a bath to clean the sand off himself.  
  
That's where Arwen and Estel came in. Knowing that their father would need a bath after the sand had fallen on him, they had mixed a bright pink dye into Elrond's shampoo which he was sure to use.  
  
After the bath, his hair would have a distinctive pink tone to the usual ebony locks.  
  
After the bath, that's where Elrohir came in. As he had emptied their father's entire closet, Elrond would be forced to stalk down the halls clad only in a towel.  
  
A sight that Galadrial has always desired to see, she had told the twins when she found out about their plan.  
  
Snickering, Elrohir finished his work and along with his co-conspirator's in crime, walked back to Estel's room. The last place their father would think to find them all.  
  
The sons and daughter of Elrond were about to strike again.  
  
Estel was sitting his bedroom and was bored to tears. An hour ago, they had all met back in his room after completing their various parts in the prank. Now, all his brothers and sister were doing was talking and reading which was boring. He wanted to do something fun with them.   
  
He looked out the window, hoping to see anything exciting that he might be able to part take of.  
  
To his amazement, he saw that the ground was being covered with white stuff. Looking out the window more closely, Estel saw that is was snowing.  
  
"Dan, Ro, Arwen! Look! It's snowing!" Estel exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The three elves hurried over to Estel and looked out the window for themselves.  
  
"You're right Estel, it is! You know what that means," Elrhoir said grinning excitedly.  
  
"Snow ball fight!" Estel exclaimed dancing happily around the room.  
  
"You bet tithen gwador. Hmm, I wonder if we should drag father, grandmother, and grandfather out," Elladan pondered thoughtfully.  
  
Arwen looked scandalized at the thought. "What do you mean should we drag them out?! Of course we are going to drag them out!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed tithen gwador, and remember to dress warmly," Elrohir cautioned.  
  
"Okay Ro," Estel said happily.  
  
Minutes later Estel was dressed, and the three elves and one little boy went in search of their grandparents and father.  
  
Gorothdil watched the four siblings in disgust. What truly made him disgusted however was that the Lady Arwen seemed to be particularly smitten with the little urchin.  
  
Oh how he had tried to get the Lady Arwen's attention every time she visited, but she never paid him any heed.   
  
But no, she had only known the little urchin for two days and she was completely taken with the creature! "Absolutely disgusting," he thought to himself darkly.  
  
He had reported the happenings of Imladris to the orcs and was waiting for them to report back to him. In the mean time, he would sit and observe. It would not do to have his orders and then not have a plan ready to execute when he received them.  
  
So he would observe, and wait for the moment to strike when it was ordered.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Tithen gwador: Little brother  
Tithen pen: Little one  
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there and thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I know I promised action but this chapter is more fluff. Let's just say within the next couple of chapters that Estel is not going to be a happy camper if you get my drift. Thanks to my beta enb2004 and here is Chapter 15. Enjoy!  
  
After Estel was dressed properly, the three elves and one little boy went in search of their grandparents and father.  
  
"Hmmm, you know, I think Ada will respond better to Estel than he will us," Elladan said thoughtfully.  
  
"You're right, he knows that all four of us are planning something but he will be hard pressed to deny Estel's request to play in the snow with him," Elrohir said, eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
" You two are horrible. Using our little brother to get our Ada to play in the snow with us," Arwen said teasingly.  
  
" Of course we're horrible. As I recall we used you Arwen, when you were little, to get Ada and Amme to come out and play in the snow with us," Elrohir said, smiling fondly at the memories of that time.  
  
Arwen laughed and playfully hit Elladan. "Go on Estel. I'm sure that you will be able to find Ada, and we will find Grandmother and Grandfather," she said.  
  
"Okay!" Estel said happily skipping off in search of his Ada, leaving his siblings to find his grandparents.  
  
  
Estel skipped away cheerfully, hoping to find his Ada soon. He was beginning to feel too warm in the heavy clothes he was wearing. They were meant for outside wear, not inside where it was nice and warm.  
  
Estel first headed to his Ada's office, knowing that was where his Ada spent most of his time.  
  
To his surprise, instead of his Ada, he found Glorfy and Restor working in the study.  
  
"Glorfy, Restor? Where is my Ada?" Estel asked curiously.  
  
Erestor and Glorfindel looked up from their work, grateful for the interruption.   
  
"Why do you wish to know Estel," Erestor asked cautiously. He too had heard Elrohir's proclamation this morning. Elrohir had said all four of Elrond's children and Estel could be quite devious when he wanted to be.  
  
"It's snowing Restor! Dan, Ro, and Arwen are getting Grandmother and Grandfather, and I'm supposed to get Ada so we can all go out and play!" Estel said excitedly.  
  
Erestor and Glorfindel let out silent sighs of relief. They had worried that the twins would use Estel to get Elrond into whatever prank it was that they, along with Arwen, had planned this time, but if Galadrial and Celeborn were going to, it had to be safe. The twins and Arwen were not insane enough to play a prank on Galadrial and risk her wrath.   
  
"Alright tithen pen, we'll find your Ada together. In fact, I do believe that he has most likely retreated to his private inside garden," Glorfindel said.  
  
" Come, we will take you," Erestor said grabbing one of Estel's little hands while Glorfindel grabbed the other.  
  
Giggling the entire way, Estel was lead to his Ada's private gardens.  
  
  
Elrond looked up from his collection of herbs. He could have sworn that he had heard Estel giggling, but that was impossible. Estel knew not to come in here.  
  
Shrugging, Elrond went back to examining his collection of herbs when he heard it again. This time, he was positive that he had heard Estel.  
  
" Oh Valar, what is he doing in here? He knows that he is not supposed to be in here without an adult," Elrond thought frustratedly.  
  
Turning away from his various herbs, Elrond walked towards the direction where he had heard Estel's laughter coming from.  
  
" Ada! There you are! We've been looking all over for you," Estel said still giggling.  
  
Elrond relaxed when he saw that both Glorfindel and Erestor were holding Estel's hands, and were gently swinging him back and forth.   
  
" Why have you been looking for me ion nin?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"It's snowing outside Ada, and I was hoping that you could come and play with me outside?" Estel asked, hope shinning in his eyes.  
  
"Well ion nin, I don't know if I can today," Elrond said teasingly.  
  
" Oh please Ada, you have to come! Grandmother and Grandfather are coming too," Estel pleaded with Elrond.  
  
"Of course I'll come with you Estel. I was only teasing. I see the twins got you dressed properly," Elrond said, running a critical eye over Estel's clothes, in order to make sure that they were warm enough.  
  
"Oh yes Ada, I'm plenty warm, come on!" Estel said impatiently.  
  
Glorfindel, Erestor, and Elrond all laughed at Estel's impatience.   
  
" I am coming now tithen pen. Let us go have a snowball fight," Elrond said laughing.  
  
These were the moments that he lived for. To spend time with his children was truly a blessing, and having his in-laws here made the family almost complete. He loved his family dearly, and would do anything to protect them. These were good times, and Elrond could not help but wish that these times would last an age.  
  
  
Elrond and Estel had just made it outside when both were pelted with snowballs.  
  
"Ha! That's for showing up late. What took you so long," Elladan asked, while preparing another snowball.  
  
"Ada was in his private gardens and Glorfy and Restor had to help me find him," Estel said, while being pelted by more snowballs.  
  
Elrond opened his mouth to confirm what Estel had said, only to find a snowball had went directly into his mouth.  
  
Sputtering in surprise, Elrond coughed on the snowball, accidentally swallowing some of the snow.  
  
Estel was shrieking with laughter at the sight of his father spluttering from the snowball, and the twins and Arwen were in quite a similar state.  
  
" I must say Elrond, that snowball quieted you immediately. Perhaps I should have shoved snow in your mouth much earlier," Galadrial said teasingly, two snowballs in each of her hands.  
  
"Galadrial," Elrond growled in warning, gathering a handful of snow himself.  
  
"What? Oh don't worry Elrond, these are not for you," Galadrial said, and with ruthless accuracy, pelted Elladan and Elrohir, while Celeborn, pelted Arwen, and Elrond got Estel.  
  
"Ada!" Estel cried out in surprise at the sudden attack from his supposed ally, with the twins and Arwen saying much the same thing.  
  
"CHILDREN verses PARENTS!" Elladan yelled.   
  
Elrohir quickly grabbed Estel and took him over to where Arwen and Elladan were waiting.  
  
Elrond, Galadrial, and Celeborn looked at each other and all nodded. They were a team against their children and grandchildren.  
  
Together, they began to throw snowballs at Estel, Arwen, and the twins.  
  
Elladan saw the snowballs coming and yelped in alarm, managing to duck quite a large one.  
  
His sister was not as fortunate however. The snowball had hit her right in the chest and was soaking right into her gown.  
  
"ADA! I'm going to kill you!" Arwen threatened, creating a monster snowball while she was yelling at her father.  
  
Estel ducked behind Elladan, as another snowball came after him. Using Elladan as a shield, Estel created a rather large snowball, for his size, and threw it as hard as he could at his father in retaliation for the snowball his Ada had sent him.  
  
Elrond was too busy watching his daughter to bother with his youngest. He did not think that Estel could throw a large snowball that far. That was his undoing.  
  
So busy was Elrond defending his front, that he never watched what was happening to the side of him.   
  
Estel, despite only being four years old, saw his opportunity and threw the snowball with as much strength as his four year old body had.  
  
Elrond sputtered once again as a large snowball hit the side of his face, with a good deal of the snow, going into his ear.  
  
Elrond looked to see who had attacked him so and was shocked to see it was Estel who was standing to the side of Elladan and grinning madly at his success.   
  
"Estel! You're in for it now ion nin!" Elrond exclaimed heading right for Estel.  
  
Estel squealed when he saw his father coming right at him, with a snowball at hand. Estel quickly hid behind Elladan, using him as an Elven shield.  
  
"Estel! What are you..." Elladan started to say but never got to finish as Elrond's snowball hit Elladan right in the face.  
  
Elrohir, Estel and Arwen laughed as Elladan sputtered.   
  
Seeing this, Elladan grabbed some snow, and threw it at his little brother.  
  
"That's for using me as an elven shield!" Elladan exclaimed.  
  
With Elladan freely throwing snowballs at Estel, Elrohir and Arwen quickly leapt to their little brother's defense, and soon, a free for all snowball fight had started.  
  
An hour later, Elrond noticed that despite the warm clothes that Estel was wearing, he was shivering from the cold.  
  
"Alright everyone, I do believe that is enough for now," Elrond said.  
  
"Oh but Ada, Arwen and I were going to make a snow elf," Estel said disappointedly.  
  
"Don't worry about tithen gwador. We can make it tomorrow, if fact, it will probably be much more funny if we make it tomorrow," Arwen said.  
  
"Okay then," Estel said, teeth chattering.  
  
"You three go on in the house, and have the chefs prepare some of their delicious hot cocoa. I'm going to go give Estel his bath before he catches cold from being out here to long," Elrond said.  
  
"Alright Ada," Elladan said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, do I have to take a bath Ada?" Estel asked while pouting.  
  
"I'm afraid so ion nin. You wouldn't want to be sick right before the Winter Solstice, now would you?" Elrond asked.  
  
Estel shook his head no. It would be no fun at all to be sick during the Solstice, no fun at all.  
  
"It won't be that bad Estel. Once you have had your bath, there will be a nice batch of hot cocoa waiting for you downstairs in the kitchen. I promise we won't have any until you get there," Elrohir said.  
  
Estel thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Okay Ro," Estel said.  
  
"That's a good boy Estel. Now go on and enjoy you're nice hot bath," Arwen said, gently kissing his brow.  
  
Estel nodded and looked up at his father.  
  
"Come ion nin, let's get you back to the house and out of those dripping wet clothes and into a hot bath," Elrond said picking Estel up.  
  
"Okay Ada but I still say I'm fine," Estel said while shivering from the cold.  
  
Elrond laughed. Oh how very stubborn his little one was.  
  
" Whatever you say Estel, whatever you say," Elrond said, walking into the house with the freezing child in his arms.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: dad/daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Tithen pen: little one  
Tithen gwador: Little brother  



	16. Chapter Sixteen

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean so much to me. I would like to thank my beta enb2004 who has some incredible Harry Potter stuff, so go read it! Anyway, here is Chapter 16. Enjoy!  
  
Reaching the house, Elrond had one of the servants draw Estel a hot bath while he helped Estel out of his soaked clothes.  
  
"So, did you have fun ion nin?" Elrond asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Oh yes Ada! Playing with you, the twins, Arwen, and my grandparents was so much fun!" Estel exclaimed happily, while Elrond pulled the wet leggings of him.  
  
"I am glad that you had so much fun ion nin. I am glad as well that you invited me to come and play. I have not had that much fun in a very long time," Elrond said smiling.  
  
"Good, you need to have fun Ada," Estel said firmly.  
  
Elrond laughed. "You are right tithen pen. I do need to have fun. Come, I do believe that your bath is ready," he said picking Estel up and carrying him into the bathroom.  
  
Elrond tested the water to make sure that it was not hot, then gently lowered Estel into the bath tub.  
  
"Does that not feel good ion nin?" Elrond asked, knowing Estel had little love for baths.  
  
Estel pouted as he was put in the water but answered his Ada anyway.  
  
"The warm water feels nice, but I still do not like baths," Estel said defiantly.  
  
Elrond laughed. "Of course you do not, although that may change as you grow," he said, remembering the twins had gone through much the same thing.  
  
"Nope! I'll never like baths," Estel said firmly.  
  
"The twins used to say the same thing when they were elflings Estel. In fact, now that they are grown, they enjoy baths as they are very relaxing," Elrond said while washing Estel's back.   
  
Estel just stuck out his tongue and grudgingly allowed Elrond to wash his hair.  
  
Once Elrond had finished, he lifted Estel out of the bath tub and dried Estel of gently with a fluffy white towel.  
  
"Stay here ion nin while I fetch your clothes," Elrond said.  
  
Estel nodded and waited for his Ada to come back.  
  
Moments later, Elrond returned with a fresh pair of leggings and a tunic.  
  
"Put these on ion nin, and then you can join your siblings and grandparents for your hot cocoa," he said, handing the clothing to Estel.  
  
"What about you Ada? Aren't you going to have hot cocoa with us?" Estel asked while getting dressed.  
  
"Of course I am ion nin, but I myself am in need of a hot bath and a change of clothes. You can go on ahead. Tell your siblings and grandparents to wait for me," Elrond said gently.  
  
"Okay Ada," Estel said, not remembering the prank that they had left waiting for Elrond earlier in the day.  
  
"Good ion nin. I shall be down shortly," Elrond said hugging Estel tightly.  
  
"Love you Ada," Estel said.  
  
"I love you to my tithen pen," Elrond said fondly. "Now go on and remember to wait for me," he said.  
  
Estel nodded and walked out of his room and went down to the kitchens.  
  
"There you are Estel. We were about to come looking for you," Arwen said as Estel entered the kitchen.  
  
Estel noticed that the five of them had also changed and probably had taken baths as well as they all looked warm and cozy.  
  
"Where is your Ada tithen pen?" Celeborn asked, holding a chair out for Estel to sit down in.  
  
"He said that he was going to take a bath and change his clothes as well. He told me to tell you to wait for him before we have our hot cocoa," Estel said.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen all burst out into laughter. This had worked out even better than they had originally planned.  
  
Their father would have to take two baths this evening!  
  
"What is it?" Estel asked confused.  
  
"Well tithen pen, it looks like the prank that you and your brothers and sister planned is going to happen a bit earlier than planned, and with much more success than you had hoped for," Galadrial said, barely containing her laughter.  
  
"This will be priceless," Celeborn was telling Elrohir. "Walking down the hallway in the middle of the night with only a towel is one thing, for no one is around during that hour. But to walk down the hallway now? It shall be priceless," he continued saying while laughing.  
  
"Come, let us go on up then. This is a sight that I highly desire to see," Galadrial said.  
  
The four children of Elrond nodded eagerly and followed their grandparents to their Ada's chambers.  
  
After Estel had left, Elrond went into his own chambers and shed his soaked through clothes.   
  
He walked into the bathroom and noticed with pleasure that the maids had anticipated that he would like a hot bath as well and had already drawn a bath for him.  
  
Elrond lowered himself into the water and felt his muscles slowly begin to unwind. Although the cold did not effect him as it would Estel, a hot bath still did wonders for his spirit and overtired muscles.  
  
After soaking in the bath for a while, Elrond washed himself and his hair before reluctantly getting out of the hot bath. He had promised that he would not take long, and his children and in-laws were waiting for him downstairs.  
  
Elrond quickly dried himself off with a towel and put the towel around him.  
  
He stepped back into his chambers and went over to his closet, intending to find a pair of leggings and a simple tunic to wear.  
  
When he opened his closet, to his surprise and shock, there was nothing there. Not one article of clothing.  
  
Elrond groaned in realization. Arwen. She had promised revenge and it looked like his clothes had been taken by here, probably with Elladan and Elrohir's help.  
  
Groaning and muttering about evil daughters, Elrond opened his door reluctantly. Peeking out into the hallway, he saw no one. Sighing in relief that no one was around to see him in this embarrassing state, he swiftly walked down the hallway to Elladan's room.  
  
"I must say Elrond, that is most certainly a new look. Is that the new fashion among Elvish royalty?" a familiar gruff voice asked from behind Elrond.  
  
Elrond groaned again and turned around to face the laughing Mithrandir.  
  
"Why of course Gandalf. Of course the new fashion is to only wear a towel around ones self. You should try it sometime," Elrond said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know Elrond, I don't think it was the towel that Gandalf was referring to," another familiar voice said.  
  
Elrond whirled around, only to see all of his children, his two advisors, and both his in-laws.  
  
"What is that you speak of Erestor?," Elrond asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ada! Your hair! Arwen said the pink stuff would do something funny but I never thought something like that would happen!" Estel exclaimed.  
  
At his youngests sentence, Elrond realized with sudden clarity that he had been royally set up, and that some damage to his hair had been done as well.  
  
"Oh Valar, what more surprise are in store for me this night?" Elrond thought.  
  
Elrond quickly grabbed a strand of his hair, and looked it over. To his horror, there was a definite reddish/pink tone in the ebony locks.  
  
"You have a sick sense of humor iel nin," Elrond growled at his daughter.  
  
"Oh Ada, you must learn to lighten up a bit. I did say that I would have my revenge, and face it. You deserved it for not telling me that I had a baby brother," she said sweetly.  
  
"Oh Valar I give up! I can not win against the four of you. Elladan, may I please borrow some clothes?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Of course Ada, we shall wait until you are dressed and then we should all go downstairs and have our hot cocoa, although I believe we will need to make a new batch by now," Elladan said.  
  
Elrond threw up his hands in defeat, and stalked into Elladan's room in order to change.  
  
Minutes later, Elrond had changed, and the family was proceeding downstairs for the long promised hot cocoa.  
  
The whole family was downstairs drinking their hot cocoa with delight and just enjoying some rare family time. Family time was rare for Elrond and his children, but they always made an effort to spend as much time with one another as was possible.  
  
Having Arwen and his in-laws along with all three of his sons, was truly a gift from the Valar.  
  
"Grandmother, Grandfather, Arwen, you must come and visit us more often," Elladan said.  
  
"We so rarely see you anymore, and I know Estel will miss you very much once you leave," Elrohir added.  
  
"I know my grandchildren, but it is hard to leave our realm for too long. Lothlorien is protected as Imladris is. She can not go without her keepers for to long a period of time," Galadrial said.  
  
The twins nodded their understanding sadly. It was one of the hardships both their grandparents and father faced. All three were rulers of Elven realms, and both their Grandmother and Grandfather bore rings of power that protected their Elven realm. A fact that was known by very few.  
  
"However, there is no reason that you three could not come and visit us," Celeborn said.  
  
"Nay, I'm afraid that we can not, at least not yet," Elrohir said.  
  
"Aye, Estel is to young to travel the wilds yet, and we are unwilling to leave him for a season," Elladan said.  
  
Galadrial, Arwen, and Celeborn nodded in understand but were disappointed.  
  
"How old does Estel have to be before he can travel to Lothlorien?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Fear not iel nin, it shall not be that much longer. Estel is currently four years old and I am considering taking him on a trip to Lothlorien when he reaches the age of six," Elrond said.  
  
"You are Ada? Oh hannon le!" Estel exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"You are welcome ion nin, but you have many skills to learn between now and then," Elrond said patiently.  
  
"That is still such a long time though Ada! Imagine how much we shall miss in two years!" Arwen exclaimed.  
  
"If I may make a suggestion?" Gandalf asked, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Please mellon nin, tell us your idea," Elrond said.  
  
"I realize how important family is, and Estel shall need his grandparents and sisters love and guidance as well as yours and his brothers. Perhaps Galadrial, Celeborn, and Arwen can come every Winter Solstice and when the spring season begins," Gandalf said.  
  
"I appreciate the offer Gandalf, but you know as well as I that I am unable to leave Lothlorien more than once a year. If I left twice, Lothlorien would be vulnerable without its protection," Galadrial said.  
  
"I understand very well Galadrial. This is my offer. Lothlorien can hold her own once a year without it. During the spring festival, I shall reside in Lothlorien for the duration of your visit in Imladris," Gandalf said while puffing on his pipe.  
  
"You would truly do this for us Mithrandir?" Celeborn said in awe.  
  
"Tis no trouble Celeborn. Besides, I look forward to visiting you quite often Estel and to the day when I see you in Lothlorien," Mithrandir said.  
  
Estel nodded happily and grinned. "I can't wait to see Lothlorien Grandmother. What is it like?" he asked curiously.  
  
Galadrial never got to answer her grandson, for at that moment, both Glorfindel and Erestor came running into the kitchen. Both were pale and shaking. Whether from fury or fear was yet to be known.  
  
"Forgive us Lord Elrond, but your skills are needed immediately," Erestor said breathlessly.  
  
"The hunting party has just returned and there are many injured," Glorfindel said, looking significantly at Elrond.  
  
Elrond knew exactly what it was that Glorfindel was not saying, for fear of upsetting Estel. The hunting party had been injured by orcs.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, set out with another hunting party, but for Valar's sake, be careful!" Elrond said.  
  
The twins nodded and hastily left to gather the needed supplies.  
  
"Galadrial, Celeborn, Arwen, if you will come with me to the healing wing, your skills could be very useful.  
  
"Ada, what's going on?" Estel asked fearfully.  
  
Elrond's expression softened when he saw the fear on Estel's face.   
  
"It is nothing ion nin. There has been a hunting accident, and I along with your grandparents are needed to heal the injuries. Your brothers just went to help fix the accident that occurred in the woods," he lied smoothly. It would not do to have Estel know that it was orcs. The poor boy was terrified of them.  
  
"Glorfindel, would you put Estel to bed please? I'm afraid that I do not have the time tonight," Elrond said grimly.  
  
"Of course mellon nin. Come Estel, let us get you into bed," Glorfindel said, picking up the young boy and exiting the kitchen while heading for the stairs.  
  
"Okay Glorfy. Will you tell me a bedtime story?" Estel asked as they climbed the stairs and approached his chambers.  
  
"Not tonight tithen pen. Erestor and I must help your brothers with the accident that occurred in the woods," Glorfindel said soothingly.  
  
"Okay," Estel said somewhat disappointedly, but he understood that Glorfy was helping his brothers, and that was always a good thing.  
  
"Tell Ada, my grandparents, the twins, and Arwen that I love them," Estel said as Glorfindel tenderly tucked Estel into bed.  
  
"I shall tithen pen, don't worry," Glorfindel said softly.  
  
"Good, I love you too Glorfy and tell Erestor that I love him too," Estel said sleepily.  
  
"I shall Estel, I promise you," Glorfindel said, his heart filling with joy at Estel's words.  
  
"Goodnight tithen pen, we all love you," he said before quietly exiting Estel's chambers.  
  
"It was truly amazing how Estel loved so freely and so tenderly. Estel surely had stolen the hearts of everyone in Imladris. He is indeed our hope," Glorfindel thought fondly, his heart full of love for the little boy who had entered the lives so unexpectedly.  
  
Looking back at Estel's chambers once more, Glorfindel headed downstairs to help Elladan and Elrohir prepare for the journey into the woods.  
  
Gorothdil watched as Glorfindel quietly left the urchins chambers. For once, the boy was alone and his master had told him to strike. The orc attack on the patrol had been a distraction. The only distraction that Gorothdil needed to get to the creature.  
  
Tonight, the urchin would pay. Tonight, Gorothdil would strike with a vengeance at the hearts of Elrond, his in-laws, and his sons and daughter. This night, he would relieve them of their burden called Estel.  
  
Silently, Gorothdil unsheathed his sword, and crept unnoticed into Estel's room.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Iel nin: My daughter  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Tithen pen: Little one  
  



	17. Chapter Seventeen

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Sorry about the delay in updating, but I have had computer problems and I also had to chose which way this story would go. I had two options and I had a rather tough time choosing between the two. But I chose, so here you go! Many many thanks to my beta enb2004 who has some amazing Harry Potter stories, so go read hers! As promised, here is Chapter 17. Enjoy!  
  
Haldir, marchwarden of Lothlorien was not having a good day. He had been in the party that had been ambushed by orcs, and had watched as several friends of his were injured, none mortally thank the Valar.  
  
He had been in the healing wing with the fallen warriors when he saw Elladan and Elrohir rush by, about to kill the orcs that had dared to attack their party. He had wanted to go with them, to avenge his injured friends and comrades, but the Lady Galadrial knew his intentions and forbade it and had ordered him to take some rest.  
  
Reluctantly he had agreed, and only because the Lady had ordered it, and was now making his way through the hallways of Imladris, pondering on why there were orcs so close to Imladris.   
  
"They should not have been able to get that close. The ground patrols would and should have seen them," he thought worriedly. He was drawn out of his thoughts however by the ring of a sword being unsheathed, just down the hallway.  
  
Without a second thought, Haldir ran toward where the sound had come from. No one should have been drawing swords in this hallway. He quickly came to where the sound had come from just in time to see a door close silently.  
  
For a moment, Haldir faltered. He was probably being over cautious as he had been told numerous times by Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadrial. It was probably one of the warriors who had escaped unscathed from the battle who was also going to rest.  
  
Just as Haldir turned away from the door however, he heard a muffled scream coming from within the chamber. Without a second thought, Haldir rushed into the chamber.  
  
Estel was in bed and was trying not to fall asleep. Normally it was his Ada who put him to bed, but tonight it had been Glorfy because his Ada had to help heal the elves who had been injured in the accident.  
  
Estel sighed and watched the door hopefully. Normally, it someone else had to put him to bed, his Ada would come by later and check up on him. It had been a ritual for as long as Estel could remember.  
  
Estel's eyes were just closing, when he thought he heard his door open. He opened his eyes immediately expecting to see his Ada.  
  
However, he did not see anyone. Estel sighed, thinking that it was his imagination and was about to close his eyes, when someone put their hand over his mouth.  
  
Estel tried to scream, but the hand clamped over his mouth prevented that.  
  
"Hello little urchin," Gorothdil said, still holding his hand over Estel's mouth, the other, holding a long sword.  
  
Estel's eyes went wide when he noticed the sword, and he looked up at Gorothdil in scared confusion.  
  
"Ah, I see that you have noticed my sword little urchin. You know what its for?" Gorothdil asked nastily.  
  
Estel was scared beyond comprehension. Never had he seen this sort of anger directed at him before. There was a sword at his neck and the elf that was standing over him, with his hand clamped over Estel's mouth, was scaring him very badly.  
  
Estel shook his head no and continued to look up at the elf, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"No? Then I shall tell you why! It's for ending your miserable little life!" Gorothdil hissed quietly, taking the sword and plunging it through Estel's arm.  
  
This time, Estel screamed in fear and agony despite the hand clamped over his mouth, and it was audible, barely, but audible.  
  
"You little urchin! Pathetic little edain, did you think I would make your passing that easy? You were wrong. My master wants you killed, but left it up to me to see how you die. It will be a long slow death edain," Gorothdil hissed with malice, never noticing the doors bursting open.  
  
Estel did however and begged silently with his eyes to the newcomer to help him.  
  
Haldir burst into the chambers, fully expecting to see an orc that had somehow gotten into Imladris and was attacking an unsuspecting elf.  
  
What he saw however, was something he never expected to see. There, in front of his eyes, was Gorothdil, threatening Lord Elrond's adopted son with a long slow death. The little boy apparently saw him, while Gorothdil did not, and was begging silently for help.  
  
Without even thinking, Haldir threw his sword at the elf's leg, watching as the elf crumbled in surprise, and hurried over to the little boy's side.  
  
Estel was crying at Gorothdil's threat and from the pain in his arm, and never noticed that Gorothdil was lying on the floor, incapacitated for the time being.  
  
"Shhh, tithen pen, it is all right. He can not harm you now," Haldir whispered to the little boy, glaring daggers at Gorothdil, who was sitting upon the floor with a stunned expression on his face.  
  
Estel continued to cry and it was only then that Haldir noticed the stab wound in Estel's arm.  
  
For a moment, Haldir was torn. He had to get Estel to Lord Elrond immediately, but he could not simply let the traitor get away. The stab wound on his leg would not keep him down for long.   
  
"Someone! I need help in here!" Haldir shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Haldir put Estel back onto the bed, and quickly bound Gorothdil while he was still stunned frown the stab wound. Once he was secure, Haldir turned his attention back to Estel, only to see that Estel had passed out from the pain.  
  
Haldir gently picked Estel up and glared daggers at Gorothdil once more, who was glaring straight back at him.   
  
"I do not envy your fate Gorothdil, but you deserve it. Neither Lothlorien nor Imladris takes well to traitors. By the time Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, and the Lady Galadrial are done with you, you will probably be unrecognizable," Haldir said loathingly.  
  
Thankfully, Haldir heard footsteps and saw some of his warriors coming down the hallway.  
  
"In here!" Haldir said.   
  
Seeing their marchwarden, who was unknowingly covered in blood, they hurried forward, immediately asking questions about his welfare.  
  
"I am fine. The blood is Estel's. This traitor here tried to kill him," Haldir said with disgust, while kicking Gorothdil. Watch him while I take Estel to his father.  
  
The warriors nodded in shock. Gorothdil would loathe the day he had tried to harm the son of Lord Elrond and the grandson of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. They would make sure he would paid.   
  
Seeing their agreement and the angered looks they were shooting Gorothdil, Haldir took off as fast he dared for the healing wing.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Edain: Human/mortal  



	18. Chapter Eighteen

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people. For making you wait four days for the next update due to computer problems and the likes, I give you not only Chapter 17, but 18 as well! Many thanks to my beta enb2004 who has two wonderful Harry Potter stories, so read those! Enjoy and thank you so much for your reviews! Have fun!  
  
Elrond, Galadrial, Celeborn, Arwen and Mithrandir were conversing worriedly and quietly, after they had finished healing the wounded hunting party.   
  
"Ada, how could orcs get so close to our borders? The border patrol should have spotted them moving towards Imladris. How did they get past them?" Arwen asked.  
  
"That is precisely the question that needs answering Arwen. Elrond, I fear this may be connected to Estel's dreams. It is as I feared, there must be a traitor within Imladris," Gandalf said heavily.  
  
Elrond rubbed his temples wearily while Galadrial, Celeborn, and Arwen exchanged concerned glances.  
  
"How do we go about finding this traitor?" Celeborn asked.  
  
Gandalf looked at Celeborn and shook his head despairingly. "I know not Celeborn. He or she had covered their tracks very well. It could be anyone," he said.  
  
Galadrial looked over at son-in-law sadly. This was a lot to take in. A traitor within Imladris. Possibly some one Elrond knew and trusted very well was out to hurt Estel.  
  
Galadrial was brought out of her thoughts though when she heard an elf running down the hall, who seemed to be heading their way in the healing wing.  
  
Galadrial excused herself, and went to meet up with the elf and tell them this was not the time to disturb anyone.  
  
Thus Galadrial was very surprised to see that it was Haldir who running toward her at break neck speed. "Haldir! What are you doing back here? I told you to rest!" she scolded him.  
  
"No time my lady. Estel, he needs help," Haldir stated somewhat breathlessly, hugging the child closer to his chest in concern.  
  
It was only then that Galadrial noticed that Haldir was carrying Estel and that a trail of blood followed Haldir.  
  
"ELROND!" Galadrial shouted fearfully, hurrying back into the healing wing with Haldir right behind her.  
  
"Galadrial? What is..." Mithrandir started to say, only to cut himself when he saw who it was that Haldir carried.  
  
At Gandalf's pause, Elrond looked up and nearly collapsed in horror when he saw Haldir carrying in a bloody Estel.  
  
Elrond immediately jumped up and carefully took Estel from a still shell shocked Haldir.  
  
Seeing her father jump up in shock, Arwen too looked up to see what the commotion was and gasped in horror when she saw her little brother bleeding very badly. Unable to do anything due to shock, Arwen could only sit and watch as her father and grandmother went to work.  
  
Seeing the blood, Elrond began a quick search to where it was coming from. Soon, he found the stab wound on the arm which was bleeding freely.  
  
"Galadrial, hold onto Estel while I try to stop the bleeding. The pressure will hurt him and he may wake up," Elrond said, trying to maintain his calm while not succeeding in the slightest.  
  
Elrond was proven right. As soon as he had put pressure on the arm to stop it from bleeding, Estel woke up and tried to rise frantically, trying to escape from the pain.  
  
"Shh, it's all right tithen pen. Everythings going to be just fine. Your Ada and I are going to fix you right up," Galadrial tried to tell the distraught toddler.  
  
Before long, Estel lost consciousness while Elrond and Galadrial were left to stop the bleeding and stitch the wound closed.  
  
Seeing that Lady Galadrial and Elrond had Estel's situation under control, Mithrandir dragged a shocked Celeborn and Haldir outside of the healing wing.  
  
"Haldir, tell me what happened," Mithrandir demanded.  
  
Haldir nodded and told Mithrandir of everything that had happened since he had left the Lady's presence. He told them about hearing the sword and the muffled scream, and how he went to investigate it only to find that it was Gorothdil threatening and planning to kill Estel slowly and painfully.  
  
As Haldir told his story, Celeborn grew more and more furious. Gorothdil would loathe the day that he had betrayed Imladris and Lothlorien.  
  
"Haldir, I realize that you are tired and shell shocked, but you must go after the new hunting party. Elladan and Elrohir will want to be here for their brother and I suspect Glorfindel will want to have some... words with Gorothdil," Celeborn said, his fury radiating with every movement he made.  
  
"Before you go Haldir, show us to the traitor. Celeborn and I shall stand guard over him until Elrond tells us what to do with him," Gandalf said with fury.   
  
Haldir nodded and quickly showed them to Estel's chambers, where his Lothlorien guards were all standing guard over Gorothdil while shooting dirty looks at him the entire time.  
  
"Hannon le Haldir. You should be on your way. Fear not, he will not get escape," Celeborn said, glaring at Gorothdil, who was currently bound and gagged.  
  
"Take the fastest steed Imladris has to offer, along with two others mellon nin. Elladan and Elrohir will want to return as quickly as possible. I believe that Erestor and Glorfindel have their own horses with them, but they'll ride faster with just one," Gandalf said wisely.  
  
Haldir nodded and took off once more at run, this time for the stables. He knew that the twins and Glorfindel and Erestor would never forgive him if he did not tell them what had happened to Estel.  
  
Without even looking back, Haldir took the three horses, and galloped into the woods of Imladris at full speed.  
  
Elrond and Galadrial collapsed onto chairs next to Arwen gratefully. After a long struggle, they had been able to stop the bleeding from the stab wound and had stitched it and bound it so that it would heal properly.  
  
"Ada, he will be okay, won't he?" Arwen asked fearfully.  
  
Elrond smiled tiredly at his daughter. "Estel shall be just fine iel nin. His arm will be immobilized for some time, but it will heal," he said gratefully.  
  
Galadrial nodded and frowned in thought. "Elrond, what could have caused a stab wound such as that?" she asked, suddenly fearful that she knew the answer.  
  
Elrond had apparently thought of the same thing, as his eyes went wide with shock and then narrowed in anger. "The traitor. It could have only been the traitor," he said, his voice shaking with unleashed fury.   
  
"I'm afraid that you are quite right Elrond," Celeborn said, coming into the healing wing, having heard the conversation from the hall.  
  
"Grandfather?" Arwen question when Celeborn said no more.  
  
"It was indeed the traitor Elrond. If it were not for Haldir, I do not think that Estel would still be with us," he said with profound relief.  
  
"Tell us what happened Celeborn," Galadrial demanded of her husband.  
  
Sighing, Celeborn told them what had happened. He told them how Haldir had rescued Estel from certain death and had captured the traitor. Also, he told them that Mithrandir and a few Lothlorien and Imladris guards were watching over the traitor, and that Haldir had left to go tell the hunting party what had happened.  
  
"What of the traitor though. Tell us Celeborn, who is it?" Elrond demanded.  
  
Celeborn sighed once more. He knew that Elrond trusted Gorothdil as Gorothdil was one of the guards on the border patrol, as well as one of Elrond's personal guards for when he went abroad.  
  
"It was Gorothdil, Elrond," Celeborn said quietly.  
  
A hush settled around the room quite suddenly. No one knew what to think of this news. Finally, Elrond broke the overwhelming silence.  
  
"It would make sense. He was on the border patrol tonight. He more than likely did not alert the others to the presence of the orcs, and may have conversed with them. What I do not understand is why," Elrond said softly.  
  
"Something which we will undoubtedly find out as soon as the hunting party gets back and Estel is well on his way to recovery," Galadrial said.  
  
The others nodded in agreement. Gorothdil could wait for the moment. Estel was far more important that a traitor.  
  
"Arwen, Galadrial, Elrond, you have all had an exhausting day. Why don't you go to sleep? I will stay here and watch over Estel," Celeborn said.  
  
"Nay, I will not leave Estel, especially not after what has happened," Elrond said fiercely.  
  
"Nay, nay, I do not mean in your own rooms. I would never ask you to leave Estel after what has happened here this night. There are several beds here which you can use," Celeborn said.  
  
"Nay, I do not believe that I would be able to sleep, even if I were inclined to, which I am not. Galadrial, Celeborn, Arwen, you should go to bed however," Elrond said.  
  
They all shook their heads no.   
  
"Nay Ada. None of us wish to sleep after what has happened. We will join you in your vigil," Arwen said softly, with Galadrial and Celeborn nodding.  
  
Elrond frowned but gave in. His daughter and his in-laws were all very stubborn, and nothing he said could change their minds.  
  
"Very well, but a least pull up a chair by Estel's bed," Elrond said.  
  
They nodded and soon, all three were watching over Estel as the night continued to progress.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Iel nin: My daughter  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Hannon le: Thank you  



	19. Chapter Nineteen

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there folks! I would like to give a special thank you to Estel-Elf-Lover for being my 100th reviewer! I can not tell you how shocked and amazed I am in regard to the reviews that I have been given. I never in my wildest dreams expected to get over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! Also, many many thanks to my wonderful beta enb2004 who has two wonderful Harry Potter stories that you have to read! Also, please forgive me for the unusually slow updates. I'm afraid that my beta is very sick at camp and has been in quartine up until now. She also had NO time off. So please forgive me and her for that. Trust me, she didn't plan to get sick. Don't worry, more will be up soon. As promised, here is Chapter Nineteen. Enjoy and thank you all so much again!  
  
To say that Haldir was mad, would be the understatement of the century. No, he wasn't mad. He was absolutely furious!  
  
Haldir growled to himself as he pushed his horse, and the two behind him, at a faster pace. His face showed his anger openly.   
  
Though normally somewhat stern and formal, Haldir had an underlying sense of humor that usually just lurked beneath the surface, ready to pop up at any given moment. Now however, his face was grim with no trace of humor in it, and his blue eyes flashed furiously in obvious anger.   
  
"How DARE that TRAITOR harm the son of Lord Elrond of Imladris and the grandson of the Lord and Lady of the Lothlorien! It matters not that Estel is edain! I wish I had done more damage when I had the chance," he thought to himself angrily while he gleefully imagined all the damage that would soon be inflicted upon the traitor.  
  
So involved was Haldir in his fantasy of helping to rip Gorothdil to pieces, he nearly missed the hunting party's camp. He only even noticed the camp because his horse started to slow, despite his instructions to the contrary.  
  
When his horse had started to slow and then stop, Haldir was jerked away from his fantasy and back into reality and realized that he was in the camp.  
  
"My apologies mellon nin. Forgive me, I was lost in thought," Haldir told his horse apologetically. His horse whinnied and nuzzled Haldir's ear fondly in acceptance of the apology.   
  
Haldir smiled and turned his attention back to the camp. His arrival had been noticed but not thought much of. Apparently, they had expected Haldir to come along with the party after making sure that the wounded were being attended to.  
  
Seeing Erestor sitting by the fire, Haldir walked over. Erestor saw him coming, and motioned him to come over with a smile.  
  
"Haldir, I had wondered when you would be joining us, but you did miss all the fun. The orcs have been slaughtered," Erestor said happily.  
  
When Haldir did not react to that statement, Erestor took a better look at Haldir and noticed, for the first time, the grim expression and the flashing blue eyes.  
  
"Haldir, what is it? What has happened?" Erestor said worriedly.  
  
Haldir looked at him grimly. "Where are Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir? I do not wish to repeat this three separate times," he said angrily.  
  
Erestor was taken aback by the anger in Haldir's voice, but realized that it was not directed at him, but at whatever had Haldir looking so grim.  
  
"I believe that they are sleeping. I'll go and wake them and bring them back here," Erestor said softly.  
  
Haldir nodded and watched silently as Erestor hurried over to the sleeping area, and woke Glorfindel and the twins, and ushered them over to where Haldir was.  
  
"Haldir? What are you doing here? I thought that grandmother told you to stay put in Imladris," Elladan asked, while trying to conceal a yawn.  
  
"She did," Haldir said simply.  
  
"Then forgive me, but why are you here?" Glorfindel asked curiously.  
  
"I was sent here, by Lord Celeborn and Mithrandir. You are all needed back in Imladris as soon as possible," Haldir said tiredly, anticipating the questions that were to come. He did not look forward to answering them.  
  
"Why? What has happened?" Glorfindel asked, somewhat concerned.   
  
"It tis Estel. I'm afraid that he has been attacked by the traitor and was stabbed rather ferociously in the arm," Haldir said, glossing over the death threats that Gorothdil had said, in order to somewhat ease his friends reactions.  
  
At Haldir's news, all four of the elves paled and started talking at once.  
  
"How badly is he hurt?", "Did you catch the traitor?", "Who is the traitor?", "Is Estel going to be all right?", "Wait until I get my hands on the traitor," many different voices said and asked, all overlapping the other.  
  
"Peace, peace mellon nins! I will answer your questions as best as I am able but we must make haste for Imladris. Estel will undoubtedly want you to be there when he regains consciousness," Haldir said, trying to stop the overflowing babble that was being directed his way.  
  
The others nodded and immediately went to stand up in order to depart, but Haldir motioned them to sit back down. He was not through.  
  
Haldir took a deep breathe. Before they left, they had to know who the traitor was. He could not in good conscience let them walk into Imladris unaware of whom the traitor was.  
  
"Wait, there is more I have to tell you," Haldir said softly.  
  
The others nodded, seeing Haldir's very serious expression.  
  
"I know who the traitor is. He was going to kill Estel, but I was able to stop him, thank the Valar. He is currently within Mithrandir's custody. Before you ask, I will tell you who he is. I warn you know, that it will come as a shock to you, I know it did to me as well as Lord Elrond," Haldir said, looking directly at Glorfindel, knowing that this would hurt him the most.  
  
Glorfindel noticed the look that Haldir was giving him, and suddenly knew, that this was not going to be pleasant, not at all. Apparently, he knew who the traitor was, and most likely, personally.  
  
"Tell us Haldir, we must know," Erestor said, also seeing the look that Haldir had given Glorfindel.  
  
Haldir nodded and looked directly at the four very worried elves.   
  
"It twas Gorothdil Glorfindel. I am so sorry mellon nin," Haldir said, bowing his head down in apology of this unexpected news.  
  
All four were suddenly very silent, with various expressions of fury and hatred running across their faces. Unsurprisingly, it was Glorfindel who broke that silence.  
  
"WHAT! When I get my hands on that traitor! I trusted him! He is going to wish that he had never been born by the time I am through with him!" Glorfindel roared.  
  
"I know mellon nin, I know. We all wish to have our revenge upon that traitor, and we shall. But first, we must make our way back to Imladris. Estel is far more important right now than that traitor anyway," Haldir said wisely.  
  
The others nodded, but Haldir could see that they were aching to do permanent bodily harm to Gorothdil, as himself was. They were only going to restrain themselves, because Estel needed them.  
  
"Come, I brought two horses for you Elladan and Elrohir," Haldir said softly.   
  
Glorfindel and Erestor hurried to get their own horses, while Haldir and the twins mounted theirs. Soon, all five of them were making their way back to Imladris with all haste.  
  
Estel needed them, and by the Valar, they would be there for him. Nothing short of a Balrog could stop them, if that.  
  
It was nearing midnight and nearly everybody was asleep within Imladris. The two exceptions to this were Mithrandir and Lord Elrond, who were watching over their charges, one with disgust, and one with worry.  
  
Mithrandir glared at the sleeping Gorothdil. The traitor did not deserve to sleep. Not after nearly killing Estel and sending the entire household into a panic. He had questioned the traitor and was relieved to find that Gorothdil had no idea as to whom Estel truly was. He had only acted out of hate for the race of men but also, more disturbingly, his master had bided him to kill Estel.  
  
This unknown master disturbed Gandalf. Someone, who was working for Sauron, knew that Estel was living among the elves. They would be a fool not to suspect something. Gandalf could only hope that they were indeed a fool and did not make the connection that Estel had been brought to Imladris at the same time as Arathorn, Gilrean, and supposedly, their son had been killed.  
  
Gandalf glared once again at Gorothdil. He did not envy the fate that was Gorothdil's. Once Estel was healed, there would be nothing to hold Elrond, his children, his in-laws, and advisors back. Estel was precious to them all. Oh yes, Gorothdil would rue the day he turned his back on Imladris and Lothlorien.  
  
Elrond watched his little Estel with rapt attention. His son had yet to regain consciousness since his arm had been tended to. He was not surprised by this, as Estel was very young and not used to that caliber of pain, but he could not help but worry.  
  
Arwen, Galadrial, and Celeborn had fallen asleep long ago, with some help from a tea that Elrond had prepared for them. They would not thank him for it later, but they needed the rest, as did he, but he could not rest while Estel was injured.   
  
Elrond gently squeezed Estel's tiny hand and held Estel's hand in his and laid his head upon the side of the bed for a moment.  
  
Despite his wishes to stay awake, Elrond's eyes glazed over in sleep the moment he put his head upon Estel's bed, his mind finally giving into his body's demands for rest.  
  
Translations:  
Edain: Mortal/human  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Mellon nins: My friends  



	20. Chapter Twenty

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! So sorry about the slow updates but I'm doing the best I can I'm afraid. I'm in a play and work is starting tuesday and my beta is in camp and currently is very sick with a respiratory infection, poor thing. Thank you all so much for your reviews and here is Chapter 20. Enjoy!  
  
The first thing that Estel was aware of was great pain. He tried to move his arm but whimpered from the pain the movement caused. The second thing that he was aware of was that someone was holding his hand.  
  
Slowly Estel opened his eyes and saw that it was his father. "Ada?" Estel said softly.  
  
When his father did not wake up, Estel started to become frightened.   
  
"Ada!" he cried out a bit more loudly.  
  
Estel's cries went unnoticed by Elrond, but not by Galadrial, who had finally woken up from the drugged tea.  
  
Estel was openly crying by the time Galadrial had fully woken up. Seeing that it was Estel who was crying and very much awake, she hurried over to him.  
  
"Shhhh, it's alright my tithen pen," she said soothingly while gripping Estel's hand.  
  
"Grandmother, it hurts," Estel whimpered.  
  
"Shhh, I know it does and you are such a brave little boy," Galadrial said, her heart breaking from seeing the pain on Estel's face. Gorothdil would pay for hurting Estel dearly.  
  
"Why isn't Ada awake?" Estel asked still whimpering.  
  
"He is exhausted little one. He has sat up with you almost all night. He was very worried about you, as are we," Galadrial said motioning at the various sleeping elves within the room.  
  
"Why are they all asleep if they are so worried?" Estel asked curiously, the pain in his arm momentarily forgotten.  
  
Galadrial's smile turned into a frown and she glared at Elrond's sleeping form.  
  
"You see Estel. It was not our choice to fall asleep, but I am afraid that your father thought that we needed the sleep so he drugged our tea, though I doubt you know what that means," she said glaring at Elrond again.  
  
"Oh! I understand grandmother. It's like when Dan or Ro get injured, Ada always gives them his special tea which makes them fall asleep," Estel said knowledgeably.  
  
Galadrial could not help but smile. "Indeed? I would not put that past your father. Your father can be quite the tricky one when he wishes to be," she said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Estel nodded and yawned sleepily.   
  
Galadrial noticed this and pulled the blankets back up over Estel.   
  
"You need to go to sleep tithen pen. That injury is quite serious and little boy's need their sleep if they are to get better," she said firmly.  
  
"But I'm not tired grandmother," Estel said while yawning.  
  
"I would beg to differ Estel, but it is up to you. If you wish to be stuck in bed for the Winter Solstice that is fine with me, although I don't think that would be much fun. I know that I would rest so I could get better faster and be outside having fun during the holidays," she said grinning, knowing what Estel's response to that would be.  
  
"Wait! You're right grandmother, I am a bit sleepy. My arm hurts very badly though," Estel said whimpering slightly.  
  
Galadrial frowned lightly. Estel was right. How was he to sleep if his arm pained him very much? She did not want to risk giving Estel the drugged tea for she did not know how much of the drug she should give a four year old mortal.  
  
"Grandmother? Ada says that you have a pretty voice. Maybe if you sing to me it will help me fall asleep," Estel said, pleading with his eyes for her to say yes.  
  
"Of course I will sing for you Estel. You know that your brothers and sister always asked me to sing to them as well. Perhaps a song will help you sleep," Galadrial said smiling.  
  
Gently, she sat down on the bed with Estel, and began singing a lullaby that she had sung to Celebrian when she had been but an elfling. In no time, Estel had fallen asleep to Galadrial's melodic alto voice.  
  
Galadrial saw that he had fallen asleep but continued to softly hum the lullaby while still sitting on the bed with Estel, with Elrond on the other side fast asleep. She smiled and continued to hum her lullaby.  
  
It twas in the very early hours of the morning when Haldir, Glorfindel, Erestor and the twins arrived in Imladris. They were all exhausted but they had pushed themselves so that they could return as quickly as possible.  
  
Quietly, the five elves dismounted and put their horses back in their stalls. As soon as their horses had been properly cared for, they silently entered the house and made their way to the House of Healing.  
  
As they approached the doors, the Elladan was becoming increasingly nervous. At the time that Haldir had left, Estel had had a bad stab wound to the arm that was bleeding profusely. Elladan was loathe to admit it, but he was afraid of what he would find behind those doors.  
  
Logically, Elladan knew that a stab wound to the arm, while a serious injury, was not life threatening, but everything became different when it was his little brother that was injured.  
  
Judging by the look on the others faces, they were all having the same fears that he was.  
  
"Shall we?" Elrohir stated more than asked.  
  
Elladan nodded and silently opened the doors. The room was peaceful and dark and many beds were filled from the orc attack that had taken them all by surprise.  
  
The five elves walked into the room and only then did they hear someone humming a lullaby that the twins knew very well.  
  
"That is the song that mother used to sing to us when we were elflings," Elrohir said softly, not wanting to disturb those who were sleeping.  
  
Elladan nodded. He too had recognized the song and the voice that was humming it.  
  
"Come, I do believe that is Galadrial's voice," Glorfindel said softly, unknowingly voicing Elladan's thought's out loud.  
  
They moved silently until they came to a private room that could only be Estel's.  
  
Silently, they opened the door and walked in.  
  
Galadrial smiled at them and motioned for them to be quiet, indicating with her head that Estel was asleep.   
  
She silently got up, and motioned the others to follow her outside of the room.   
  
Once they were all outside where no one could hear them, Galadrial turned to them.  
  
"Haldir, did you tell them?" she asked softly, knowing that his had been a hard night for everyone involved.  
  
"Aye milady, I have," Haldir said tiredly.  
  
Galadrial nodded. He had done the right thing.  
  
"How is Estel? Is he alright?" Elladan and Elrohir asked together.  
  
"Estel shall be fine, physically within a week, two at the most. Mentally, I am unsure. An attack on him by a supposedly loyal elf may scar him, but I am unsure. He is so young and young children have an incredible tendency to bounce back from things like this with no problems. When he is older, he may not even remember this, and perhaps, that may be for the best," Galadrial said wearily.  
  
"What of the traitor, Gorothdil?" Glorfindel said, practically spitting out the name.  
  
"He is being watched by Mithrandir. Fear not Glorfindel, that one is not going anywhere," Galadrial said, fury flashing in her eyes at the thought of what that traitor had done to her grandson.  
  
"Good. I can not wait to get my hands upon him. He shall rue the day that he turned his back on us and attacked a son of Lord Elrond of Imladris," Erestor said angrily.  
  
No one dared to harm a member of Lord Elrond's family and expect to get away with it. Not as long as Erestor had breathe in his body.  
  
"We shall all have our chance at revenge, but for now, Estel has need of his family. And you are all in desperate need of rest, do not even bother to deny it. Your father is already sleeping," Galadrial said.  
  
"Fine, but should Estel wake or his condition change, wake us immediately," Elladan growled.  
  
"Very well, now sleep, all of you,"Galadrial said leading them back into the room and into various chairs.  
  
They nodded and the exhausted party all fell asleep at Galadrial's commands.  
  
Galadrial nodded approvingly once she saw that they had fallen asleep. She turned back to her little four year old grandson, and started humming her lullaby once more.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Tithen pen: Little one  



	21. Chapter Twentyone

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Thank you sooo much for your reviews! I am totally in shock by how many I have. It's funny, this story was actually only supposed to be about 10 chapters. Well, my muse decided to start plant plot bunnies and I had to listen, so here we are. I'm glad that you are all enjoying this fic! Many many thanks to my beta enb2004 who has two great HP stories that you have to read! Thank you all again! Here is Chapter 21 as promised. Enjoy!  
  
While the many elves watched over Estel, Mithrandir was watching over Gorothdil.   
  
Gandalf had many questions for the traitor and decided now was as good a time as any to get some. The traitor did not deserve to sleep anyway.  
  
"Gorothdil, awaken," Gandalf said commandingly.  
  
Gandalf watched closely as Gorothdil's eyes began to lose their glazed look.  
  
"Good, now that you are awake, I have many questions to ask you," Gandalf said fiercely, yanking the gag out of the traitor's mouth.  
  
Gorothdil glared at Gandalf but said nothing.  
  
"Why did you betray Imladris and Lothlorien," Gandalf asked fiercely.  
  
"I did not betray them. I merely went about trying to remove the burden that had been placed upon them that never should have been," he said fiercely.  
  
"If you mean Estel, he is no burden and never shall be! Lord Elrond and his sons and daughter love him! As does the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien as well as your, as of now, former commanding officer, Lord Glorfindel," Gandalf said fiercely, resisting the urge to yell out of respect for the sleeping household.  
  
"He is nothing but a pitiful edain who should never have been allowed to live! Elladan and Elrohir should have left him to die where they found him," Gorothdil spat.  
  
Gandalf started to see red at Gorothdil's statement, but reigned in his temper, barely, but he held it in check.  
  
"Estel is more precious that you could ever hope to realize. And what of it that he is edain? Does that mean he should be treated with any less respect than the Eldar?" Gandalf questioned furiously.  
  
Gorothdil looked up in honest surprise at Mithrandir.   
  
"Of course that means that he does not deserve the same sort of respect. He is of the second born who bring nothing but pain and misery to all of Arda. I would have thought that you of all people would have realized that," he said.  
  
Gandalf shook his head in disgust. "You know nothing Gorothdil but your own ignorance and prejudice. May the Valar have pity on you, for no one else shall. Least of all Elrond, his sons, daughter, in-laws, Erestor, and Glorfindel," he said sadly.  
  
"Now tell me, who do you work for traitor!" Gandalf asked.  
  
"I shall never speak of whom I serve," Gorothdil growled, while discreetly picked up a piece of broken glass that was on the floor and began to saw at his bonds.  
  
"What is it that you want Estel killed, other than the reason that he is edain!" Gandalf said, seeming to grow taller as he spoke.  
  
"I said answer...." Gandalf started to say, but never got the chance to finish. So involved was Gandalf in his questioning, he did not see Gorothdil's actions, and as a consequence, was unprepared when Gorothdil suddenly stood up and punched the wizard in the face.  
  
Gandalf was dazed by the unexpected punch and tried to defend himself and recapture Gorothdil, but the elf saw that the wizard was dazed and used that to his advantage.  
  
He ducked underneath the swing of Gandalf's staff and used grabbed the staff, pushing the the stunned wizard to the floor.   
  
Taking advantage of Gandalf's position on the floor, Gorothdil brought up the staff and smashed it over Gandalf's head.  
  
Gandalf groaned once and collapsed to the floor unconscious with blood running down his gray hair and beard.  
  
Seeing that the wizard was down and out for the count, Gorothdil let go of the staff and took of for the stables.  
  
Gorothdil wanted to do nothing more than head for the House of Healing and finish what he had started, but he knew that he was far outnumbered as the urchin had his "family" around him.  
  
Knowing this, Gorothdil went straight for the stables and quickly mounted his horse and took off in the dead of night.  
  
"We shall meet again little urchin, just you wait. You will not be nearly as lucky the next time we meet," Gorothdil thought silently and was soon far beyond the borders of Imladris.  
  
Galadrial was still humming her lullaby. She was not able to fall back asleep and she did not wish to. Someone needed to be awake if Estel awoke again. Estel would need all the love and support that his family could give him in the coming days.   
  
This incident would surely lead to nightmares and possibly trust issues, though privately she doubted that. Estel gave his love so willingly and freely, she was willing to bet that if Gorothdil apologized, Estel would accept it, not that his family would though.  
  
No, Gorothdil had much to pay for. She looked forward to having... words with him. She suspected that Gandalf was having words with him while she was sitting humming her lullaby.  
  
While she was humming, she heard a muffled thump coming from far down the hallway.  
  
Galadrial frowned but hearing nothing further, thought nothing of it and started to hum once more.  
  
Seconds later though, she heard it again and then nothing. Galadrial frowned once more. There should have been no noise coming from the hallway, other than a few muffled words.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, wake up and watch your brother while I check on something," she said shaking both the twins in order to wake them.  
  
"What? Grandmother? What's wrong?" Elladan said half asleep.  
  
"Elladan, wake your brother and watch over your little brother. I need to go and check on something," Galadrial said quietly but urgently.  
  
Elladan became awake at once. He had heard the urgency in his Grandmother's voice and nodded to her that he would.  
  
Seeing that Elladan understood, Galadrial hurried down the hallway toward where the sound had been coming from.  
  
Galadrial hurried her pace when she realized that she could not hear Gandalf and Gorothdil talking, when only minutes before, she had heard them.  
  
She came to the hall only a minute later and gasped at the sight that was before her.  
  
Mithrandir was unconscious on the floor with blood running down his hair and beard. Next to Mithrandir, were the bonds that had previously held Gorothdil that were now cut.  
  
The realization of what had happened hit Galadrial like a ton of bricks. Gorothdil had escaped.  
  
"ELROND! GLORFINDEL! I NEED HELP DOWN HERE!" she shouted, knowing that they would be able to hear her or Elladan and Elrohir would at least.   
  
Knowing that it would be a few minutes before anyone could reach her and Gandalf, she turned to Mithrandir and started to clean the injuries the best she could with what she had available.  
  
Translations:  
Edain: Mortal/human  
Eldar: the elder race, the elves  
Arda: Middle Earth  
  
A/N 2: Okay, okay, I know that was short but it was a good place to stop. I promise that the next one will be longer, promise! See you next time!  
  



	22. Chapter Twentytwo

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
A/N: Hey there people! My god, this has been the week from hell! You're lucky I'm able to update at all. Yeesh. Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews! I adore each and every one of them! Many many thanks to my beta enb2004 who has two awesome HP stories, so go read those after you've finished reading mine. As promised, here is Chapter 22! Enjoy!  
  
Elladan watched his grandmother depart with worried eyes. He wondered what had happened, but did not dwell on it for to long. If something was happening that he needed to be aware of, Galadrial would tell him.  
  
Elladan turned to his twin who had not stirred, despite the shake his grandmother had given him.  
  
"Elrohir, you must wake up," Elladan said shaking his twin.  
  
"Go away," Elrohir mumbled, batting Elladan's hand away from his shoulder.  
  
Elladan smiled in amusement despite his worry. He was often told by his father that is was nearly impossible to wake Elrohir or himself up. Now he understood what his father was talking about.  
  
"No Elrohir, you must wake up now. Our grandmother wants us to watch over Estel," Elladan said.  
  
At the mention of Estel, Elrohir immediately woke up.   
  
"Estel?! Is he all right? What happened?" Elrohir asked worriedly, his eyes immediately scanning his little brother for some sort of ailment.  
  
"Relax, Estel is just fine, or as fine as he could be under the circumstances," Elladan said frowning. "Grandmother just said that she was going to check on something," he said, frowning as he recalled the look of worry on her face.  
  
Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief that nothing further had happened to his little brother. He had been worried that somehow Gorothdil had gotten to him again. He knew that what he had thought was ridiculous for Gorothdil was being watched over by Mithrandir and was bound.  
  
Elrohir could not help but growl at the thought of Gorothdil and started to pace up and down the healing room. They had trusted him! Yet how did he repay them? By trying to kill their little brother.  
  
"Shh, I know what you are thinking Ro, for I too have had the same thoughts. I too desire revenge for what he has done but Estel is far more important than that low life traitor scum," Elladan said soothingly, while trying to keep his own anger from showing through his calm facade.  
  
Elrohir's anger visibly deflated. "I know Dan, I know. I just don't understand it," he said, tenderly pushing a piece of hair away from Estel's face.  
  
Elladan sighed in agreement with his brother. "Neither do I Elrohir, but he...." Elladan started to say, but was interrupted by a shout that rang through the hallways.  
  
"ELROND! GLORFINDEL! I NEED HELP DOWN HERE!" the twins heard their Grandmother shout.  
  
The twins looked at each other with wide eyes. Something awful had just happened, they just knew it.  
  
At Galadrial's shout, everyone in the healing room woke up with a start, including Estel.  
  
Celeborn immediately ran out, fully intent on reaching his wife, with Haldir and Glorfindel on his heels as Estel started crying from a mixture of pain and fear.   
  
"Ada!" he called out fearfully while crying.  
  
Elrond was torn for a moment. On one hand, he desperately wanted to stay with Estel and comfort him, yet, Galadrial had called out for him urgently.  
  
Erestor, seeing Elrond's torn look, took matters into his own hands. "Elrond, you go on, Galadrial did call for you. The twins, Arwen, and I will watch over Estel," he said comfortingly.  
  
He knew that it had to be hard for his friend to leave just as his son had woken up after being horribly stabbed in the arm by a traitor.  
  
Elrond still wanted to stay with Estel, but he headed out the door against his better judgment. Galadrial would not call for him without reason and he had to respond.  
  
Before leaving, Elrond quickly headed over to Estel's bed.   
  
"I'll be right back tithen pen, all right? Your brothers and Erestor will stay here with you. I love you ion nin," Elrond said and kissed Estel's brow lovingly.  
  
"Love you Ada," Estel said while crying. He really did not want his father to leave but he could do nothing about it.  
  
Elrond smiled at Estel before hurriedly leaving and going to aid Galadrial.  
  
Once his Ada had left, Estel continued to cry, wanting nothing more then to be held by his father.   
  
"Shhh, everything will be all right my tithen pen," Arwen said, picking Estel up and holding him to her closely, ever mindful of the stab wound.  
  
"Oh Estel! We were so worried about you tithen gwador. We love you so much, you do know that, don't you Estel?" Elladan asked seriously.  
  
Estel raised his head away from Arwen's shoulder, when he heard Elladan's voice.  
  
"Dan! I know, I love you two also!" Estel said, still sobbing while trying to stop the tears from coming.  
  
"Oh Estel, it's perfectly all right to cry! What happened was very scary and you were hurt badly," Elrohir said comfortingly, while rubbing Estel's back soothingly.  
  
"I know for a fact that your brothers, nor myself would have handled what happened to you nearly as well as you have Estel," Arwen said, with the twins nodding in agreement.  
  
"You are such a brave little boy tithen pen, and we are all so proud of you," Elladan said proudly.  
  
Estel gave them a weak grin and buried his head in Arwen's dress once more.  
  
"Estel, do you want to hear a funny story?" Elladan asked, hoping that a story would help Estel forget about his arm and what had happened.  
  
Estel nodded, one hand around her neck, his other gripping Elrohir's.  
  
"All right then, I think I have the perfect story for you Estel. It just so happens to deal with your brothers and their best friend Legolas," Arwen said, gently lowering Estel down on the bed. She shot the twins a devious look, which undoubtedly boded ill for the twins.  
  
The twins groaned, but sat down on the bed next to Estel carefully, so as not to jostle him. If a humiliating story about them and Legolas cheered their little brother up, they would endure the story 1000 times over, no matter how embarrassing it might be.  
  
For the first time that night, Estel gave them a true smile and laid on the bed, waiting for the story to start.  
  
Arwen smiled and began the story, much to the twins horror, and Estel's and Arwen's joy.  
  
Elrond cursed Galadrial's timing to call for him as he raced down the halls toward where in mother-in-law was. He wanted to be with Estel but when she had called for him and Glorfindel, it had sounded urgent.   
  
Seconds later, Elrond caught up to Celeborn, Glorfindel, and Haldir, all of whom had come to a dead stop in front of Galadrial.  
  
Galadrial heard their arrival and looked up in relief.   
  
"Elrond, quickly, Gandalf is in need of your skills," she said urgently.  
  
Elrond quickly made his way through the small crowd and blinked at the sight of Mithrandir, one of the most powerful wizards on Arda, unconscious and bleeding on the floor.  
  
Pushing his shock aside for the time being, Elrond knelt down next to Gandalf and inspected the head wound. It was bleeding rather profusely but all head wounds had a tendency to do that.  
  
While the wound was deep and had rendered the Istari unconscious, Gandalf would be all right.  
  
"He shall be fine as soon as I have treated his head wounds. When he regains consciousness he may be a bit disoriented, but there will be no side effects, except for a pounding headache," Elrond told the others who were watching him anxiously.  
  
They sighed in relief and started talking in low worried voices as Elrond wrapped a bandage around Gandalf's head in order to stem the bleeding.  
  
"Where did Mithrandir's wounds come from?" Elrond asked suddenly while getting up from besides Gandalf and grabbing the attention of everyone present.  
  
Glorfindel and Haldir stopped talking immediately and looked at anything and everything but Elrond.  
  
Celeborn knelt next to Mithrandir, also avoiding eye contact with Elrond as well, leaving Galadrial as the only one looking directly at Elrond.  
  
Elrond did not fail to notice this and suddenly became uneasy. How had Mithrandir come by his injuries? Injuries that appeared to have been gained during an attack. Who would dare to attack Mithrandir?  
  
Suddenly, the pieces began to click into place. Gandalf had been guarding Gorothdil, who was no longer anywhere to be seen. The cut ropes on the floor and the piece of glass by them.  
  
"No, it can not be!" Elrond exclaimed, looking desperately at Galadrial.  
  
Galadrial nodded sadly. "I'm afraid Elrond that it can be. He appeared to have cut his bonds and surprised Mithrandir, along with attacking him. I'm afraid that he is long gone by now," she said sadly.  
  
"I shall go track the traitor down," Haldir said vehemently. He was angry with himself for not having been able to stop Gorothdil's escape. "I should have helped Mithrandir instead of falling asleep," he thought to himself admonishingly.  
  
"Nay! Haldir, Galadrial is correct. He is long gone by now and you are far to weary to be tracking a child, let alone a traitor," Glorfindel said logically, although his heart longed to find the traitor himself.  
  
Elrond's legs suddenly gave out beneath him as realization set in after hearing Glorfindel's words. He would certainly have fallen had not Celeborn caught him and gently lowered him to the ground.  
  
"Take it easy Elrond. I know that this is most disturbing but there is little that we can do about it now. You must remain strong, if not for your sake then for Estel's," Celeborn said.  
  
Elrond only nodded, his mind still wrapped up in the notion that the traitor that had tried to kill his son was once more on the loose.  
  
"Come mellon nin, Mithrandir needs to be in the House of Healing," Glorfindel said gently, knowing that his friend was most certainly unhinged. To be honest, he himself was somewhat unhinged by all that had happened this night.  
  
"Glorfindel is right Elrond, Gandalf and your children need you right now. We shall worry more about Gorothdil come the morn," Galadrial said softly.  
  
Elrond nodded and between himself and Glorfindel, they carried Gandalf back to the House of Healing, with Haldir, Celeborn, and Galadrial following behind them.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Tithen gwador: Little brother  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Arda: Middle Earth  



	23. Chapter Twentythree

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there folks! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I would like to take this time to say thank you to Spirit of Tolkien for pointing out my error on the spelling of Galadriel's name. I would also like to take this time to point out the fact that I have read the books and I am very sorry about the error. I lent my copy to one of my friends and had to rely on my own memory. Many many thanks to enb2004 for being such a great and understanding beta who has two fabulous HP fics that you have to read! As promised, here is Chapter 23. Have fun!  
  
After most of the people had gone to help their grandmother, Arwen shot the twins another of her devious looks.  
  
Erestor groaned softly to himself. He knew that an embarrassing story was coming and only prayed that he would not be included in it.   
  
Erestor did not mind helping to cheer up Elrond's youngest, especially after tonight. That did not mean however that he wanted to be featured in such a story.  
  
"Arwen, just which embarrassing story are you going to tell Estel?" he asked trying to be nonchalant and not succeeding in the slightest.  
  
Arwen grinned at him, realizing the advisor's discomfort. "Fear not Erestor, this story will solely feature my dear older brothers and Legolas, not you," she said genuinely smiling at Erestor.  
  
Erestor let out a breath that he had not realized that he was holding. When Arwen told embarrassing tales, she made sure not to leave out any of the details. He felt just a tiny bit sorry for the twins and Legolas for a moment.  
  
After a moment however, he decided he shouldn't and would not pity them in the least after all the pranks that they had played on him and countless others. Whatever they got, they deserved.  
  
"Please tell me Arwen?" Estel asked adoringly, his fear and pain momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Of course Estel," Arwen said pulling the toddler on to her lap.  
  
"This particular story happened, oh, I'd say 500 years ago. The twins, Ada, Amme, and myself were all visiting Mirkwood for a season, much to our excitement. You see Estel, King Thranduil and Ada have always been close friends, though it may not appear to be that way at times. Our families have been close for centuries and that particular visit was for King Thranduil's birthday," Arwen said grinning in remembrance.  
  
"Arwen!" Elladan and Elrohir exclaimed. They thought that they knew where she was going with this but desperately hoped that they were wrong.  
  
Erestor laughed and shook his head. He too saw where Arwen was going. He remembered the incident quite clearly and very fondly. It was most certainly one of the twin's more embarrassing moments.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir's fears were confirmed, much to their dismay, as Arwen continued the tale.  
  
"We had been at King Thranduil's palace for a few days, enough time for the twins and Legolas to engage in a little prank war. The twins had taken to waking Legolas up each morning with a bucket of ice cold water, despite the fact that it was in the middle of winter. After a few days had passed, Legolas had grown somewhat tired with the wake up call," Arwen said smiling, remembering her friends disgruntlement.  
  
"Somewhat? Come on Arwen. If you're going to tell the tale that you had better do it right," Elrohir said teasingly.  
  
Arwen frowned and shot a look that resembled their father's at the younger twin.  
  
"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, I was saying that Legolas had grown quite disgusted with the various pranks. On the eve of his Adar's birthday ball, Legolas decided to strike back. He and the twins had had lunch together in his room and he drugged their wine. Once Legolas was sure that they were asleep, he cut off most of their hair. Their hair was just below their ears, it twas one of the funniest things I have ever seen Estel!"   
  
Estel laughed out loud picturing his brothers with hair that was shorter than his. He could not quite imagine it. They had had long hair as long as he could remember!  
  
"That was not all that Legolas did however. Aside from cutting their hair, he also took all of their formal tunics that they had brought with them for the occasion and hid them where the twins were certain not to find them. All the twins were left with were their warrior tunics, hardly appropriate for a formal birthday ball! When the twins awoke from their 'nap' they immediately noticed the other and started screaming as though they were being murdered."  
  
"We did not!" Elladan exclaimed hotly.  
  
"We were just surprised," Elrohir said, his cheeks red with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh yes you did. Do not bother to deny it. Anyway, our father heard them screaming from downstairs and thought that they were just carrying on like usual. He told them that they had better get ready for the party for it was starting in five minutes and they were required to attend it. When they came downstairs, after much prodding and yelling from our father and King Thranduil, the whole party broke into hysterical laughter. It was so funny Estel! Ada and King Thranduil were holding on to each other so as not to fall over while laughing. I was laughing so hard that I had tears in my eyes and Amme was not much better. Needless to say, the twins didn't stay very long, what with Legolas and all his older siblings making comments about the new hairstyle and their choice of outfits. For the rest of the trip the twins hardly left their rooms!" Arwen said laughing.  
  
Elladan shook his head ruefully. "Let me tell you right now Estel. When you eventually meet Legolas (and trust me, you shall) never, ever, get on his bad side. We learned that the hard way," he said remembering the incident very clearly.  
  
"Aye, is that not the truth. It took years for our hair to grow back to the length that it used to be," Elrohir said, motioning towards his long ebony locks.  
  
"All right you four, that is enough for now," a slightly amused voice said.  
  
"Ada!" Estel said happily and reached his arms up to be picked up, only to whimper when the motion strained the stab wound.  
  
"Ai! You must be careful my tithen pen. That wound is going to hurt for quite some time yet," Elrond cautioned while carefully picking Estel up and hugging him before setting him back down on the bed.  
  
Estel nodded miserably. His arm hurt him so badly!  
  
"It will be all right tithen pen. Here, drink this. It will help to ease the pain," Elrond said while bringing over a cup of tea.  
  
Seeing the tea, Estel grimaced in disgust while Erestor, the twins, and Arwen shot sympathetic looks at him.   
  
They had all had the dreaded tea many times and could sympathize with Estel. The tea truly was disgusting and was very bitter. If one tried to add sugar of honey to try to sweeten it at least somewhat, the drugs would be rendered useless. So, they all had to put up with the taste and the effects of the drugs.  
  
"I know that it does not taste very good ion nin, but it will dull the pain in your arm," Elrond said gently.  
  
Estel nodded his okay. If the tea made the pain go away then he would take it.  
  
"Good Estel, drink now," Elrond said holding the cup to Estel's mouth and guiding the liquid into Estel's mouth as Estel could not hold the cup himself.  
  
Estel swallowed as quickly as possible in order to rid his mouth of the awful taste. Soon, he felt his eyes begin to droop and he felt very sleep. He yawned and blinked up tiredly at his Ada.  
  
"Shhh, close your eyes and go to sleep Estel. We will be here when you awaken," Elrond said softly.  
  
"Love you Ada," Estel said sleepily before finally closing his eyes and immediately falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Elrond smiled fondly as his little one fell asleep and then turned to his advisor and elder children.  
  
"I must talk to you four right away in my study," Elrond said turning serious.  
  
"Ada? What's the matter?" Arwen said picking up on her father's serious and worried mood.  
  
"I shall explain once in the study. Fear not, your Grandmother and Grandfather will stay with Estel as they already know the news I must tell you," Elrond said with an air of sadness and hostility around him.  
  
The twins, Arwen, and Erestor all exchanged looks and wondered if this had something to do with what had called Elrond and the others away a few minutes ago.  
  
"Go on my grandchildren, Erestor. We shall watch over Estel. Should he awake he shall not be alone," Galadriel said entering the room with Celeborn right besides her.  
  
Everyone but Elladan nodded and reluctantly followed Elrond out of the room, taking one last look at Estel in the process.   
  
"Sweet dreams, our tithen gwador," Elladan murmured and quietly left the room and followed his siblings and Erestor to their father's study.  
  
Once the twins, Arwen, and Erestor had entered the study, Elrond sat down on one of the couches and rubbed his temples wearily.  
  
Glorfindel, who had already been in the room, noticed this and sat down next to Elrond and squeezed his shoulder in silent support.  
  
Arwen sat next to her father while Erestor and Haldir sat down next to the twins.  
  
"Ada? Where is Mithrandir? Should he not be here as well if it is very important?" Elladan asked feeling a sense of foreboding.  
  
"Aye Elladan, he should be here and that is precisely what brings you here. Haldir, myself, Elrond, Celeborn, and Galadriel all know. Only you three and Erestor do not," Glorfindel said heavily.  
  
"Know what Glorfindel?" Elrohir asked, becoming somewhat impatient. He too felt a sense of foreboding and it was beginning to grate on his nerves.  
  
Elrond sighed and turned to his children and Erestor.  
  
"Earlier, you heard Galadriel call for me. She called for me because she needed help tending to Mithrandir who had been injured in an attack," Elrond said hoping that they would figure out the rest.  
  
Erestor looked puzzled as did Arwen and the twins.   
  
"But Elrond, how did Mithrandir come to be injured? He is an Istari, an attack on him should have proved fruitless," Erestor protested.  
  
"Aye, I know but I'm afraid that Gandalf was already very weary from tonight's events and was not up to his usual caliber," Elrond said wearily.  
  
"Wait a moment Elrond. Gandalf was.... NO!" Erestor exclaimed, disbelief and horror etched onto his face.  
  
"Erestor? What is it?" Elladan asked suddenly feeling as though he was missing something, something very important.  
  
"Elladan, Gandalf was guarding Gorothdil. I'm afraid that Gorothdil has escaped," Elrond said wearily.  
  
"WHAT!" the twins roared together while at the same time Arwen burst into tears and hugged her father tightly.  
  
The twins were struggling to get to their feet and it took the combined efforts of Glorfindel and Haldir to keep the twins down.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, I know that you desire revenge, as do I. The fact of the matter is that Gorothdil has escaped and by now, is long gone. We will send out trackers in the morning but I highly doubt that they will find anything," Elrond said soothingly, trying to keep the twins calm.  
  
"Ada!" the twins said together in protest.  
  
"Nay! Elladan, Elrohir, as much as it pains me to say this, your father is right. We can not track Gorothdil in the dark and come daylight, he will be long gone if he is not already. Believe me, I wish that this was not so, but it is," Erestor said softly but firmly.  
  
Seeing that the twins were still distressed, Haldir gently sat down next to them and squeezed Elrohir's shoulder comfortingly while Erestor and Elladan gave each other support.  
  
"Ada, what if he tries to go to Mirkwood under the guise of wanting a new home?" Arwen asked, still holding tightly to her father while tears dripped down her face.  
  
"Fear not iel nin, I will send a letter to Thranduil telling him of the circumstances. He will not allow Gorothdil within his home and if he sees Gorothdil, I am sure he will do everything that he can to capture him," Elrond told his daughter reassuringly.  
  
"Rest assured that I shall always be on the lookout for the disgusting traitor. I myself will go looking for him come the morn, although I do not hold out much of hope of finding any sign of him," Haldir said.  
  
The twins nodded at him in silent thanks. They would go with him but their little brother would desperately need them in the coming days. Nor were they willing to part with Estel after what had happened. Look at what had happened while they were away once! They would not risk that again, not anytime in the near nor distant future.  
  
"I understand perfectly well my friends. If it were my brother that was concerned, I would not wish to be parted from him either," Haldir said understandingly.  
  
"Thank you mellon nin, for everything. Without you, I doubt Estel would have survived Gorothdil's attack," Elrohir whispered.  
  
"It was nothing and I'm sure when Estel is older, he would do the same for me," Haldir said waving off the thank you casually.  
  
"You are quite correct Haldir. I do indeed believe that Estel would do the same for you when he is older. That time is far away though. Haldir, Glorfindel, Erestor, you may all certainly retire to your beds should you wish, but you are welcome to join us in the healing wing should you wish too.  
  
"Of course we wish to Lord Elrond! I would not be able to sleep any more this night anyway. I also wish to watch over Estel and make sure that no further harm comes to him. Gorothdil may have taken off for the woods, but we can not be sure. I would feel much better if I could stay and watch over him," Haldir said firmly.  
  
"Of course you can mellon nin. Glorfindel, Erestor, I assume the same goes for you?  
  
"Of course Elrond! We love Estel as though he were one of our own, you of all people should know that!" Glorfindel exclaimed with Erestor nodding in agreement.  
  
"Of course, how silly of me. Come, I do not wish to be parted from Estel any longer than I already have," Elrond said standing up and motioning towards the door.  
  
The others nodded and quietly followed Elrond back to the Healing Wing and Estel.  
  
Translations:  
Ion nin: My son  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Tithen gwador: Little brother  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Adar: Father  
Iel nin: My daughter  
  



	24. Chapter Twentyfour

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Thank you so much for you reviews! I am totally blown away by them. Thank you so much! A couple of questions came up regarding Gorothdil. Let me assure you right now that we have not seen the last of him, although it will not be in this fic. Sorry about the slow updates but between work and the play, I'm kept rather busy. As promised though, here is Chapter 24. Enjoy!  
  
It was three days after the attack on Estel and things were slowly starting to returning to normal. Elrond had sent a letter to Thranduil telling him of the happenings within Imladris and to be on the lookout for Gorothdil. Mithrandir had regained consciousness and had left Imladris to hunt for the traitor. The warriors that had been sent out in search of Gorothdil had found neither hide nor hair of him, much to everyone's dismay.   
  
When the warriors had reported their findings, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Haldir all went in search themselves but they too found no trace of the traitorous elf. Baring no results from any of his elite warriors, Mithrandir, and the trackers, Elrond called off the search for Gorothdil with a heavy heart.  
  
In the aftermath of the attack Estel was slowly healing from the stab wound and had been released from the healing wing but was constantly under the watchful eyes of his family along with practically the whole of Imladris. Galadriel had been proven right in that Estel did not develop trust issues, but the poor boy did have nightmares of the attack.  
  
Every night since he had first regained consciousness, he had had terrifying nightmares that woke up the entire household with his screams.  
  
No one blamed Estel for the nightmares and the late nights, on the contrary. They blamed the traitorous Gorothdil for ever trying to hurt such a precious child.  
  
While Estel's nightmares were expected, it was still upsetting to his family. For three nights they had sat up with Estel and soothed him from the images of Gorothdil standing over him with a sword in hand.  
  
With the search for Gorothdil called off and Elrond and his family comforting Estel, the elves of Imladris went about their daily business, while looking forward to the winter solstice. Valar knew that they needed something to celebrate after such disturbing events.  
  
Hunting parties would be going out soon to fell enough food for the Winter Solstice feast and the cooks were having a field day preparing treats ahead of time, sneaking a cookie now and then to one of the younglings. The holidays were just around the corner and nearly everyone was celebrating, nearly.  
  
Elrond was in his study, concentrating hard on the gift that he was making for Estel. He had actually planned to give Estel the gift a little later in life, but in light of the attack, Elrond decided that it would be the best if he was to be given it now.  
  
Elrond examined his work critically and decided that it was perfect. Smiling slightly, he carefully put the gift away in a drawer that his children knew not to touch or suffer the consequences. Even Estel, young as he was, knew not to touch that drawer.  
  
Elrond sighed as he thought of his youngest. He was very worried for his little one. Estel had had nightmares for the past three nights in a row, and although that was expected, it was still somewhat worrisome.  
  
What was truly worrying Elrond was the fact that Estel was not his usual bubbly self. Even when injured or sick Estel would talk up a storm and try to do things he knew that shouldn't when ill or hurt.  
  
Now, three days after the attack, Estel had been released from the hospital wing and had yet to ask if he could go outside and play with the twins or observe the archers practicing with their bows.  
  
When Elrond had told Galadriel his fears, she had just smiled patiently and said that Estel only needed time.   
  
While it was very true that Estel needed time to deal with what had happened to him, Elrond, the twins, and Arwen could not wait for the day when Estel came out of shell.  
  
Elrond was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard the pitter patter of little feet on the cool marble floor.  
  
Smiling, Elrond waited for Estel to peek his head into the office.  
  
Seconds later he was not disappointed as Estel hesitantly poked his head in.  
  
"Ada, can I come in?" Estel asked softly.  
  
"Of course ion nin! Come, sit next to me here," Elrond said moving over to one of the couches so that the both of them could sit side by side.  
  
Estel headed over for the couch but instead of sitting next to Elrond crawled into his lap and buried his face in his father's chest while crying.  
  
Alarmed now, Elrond held Estel tightly as he continued to cry. "Estel, ion nin, what is wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
While Estel had cried after the attack and during and after the nightmares, this was the first time that Elrond had seen Estel cry in the middle of the day.  
  
"Ada, am I bad?" Estel asked suddenly, looking up at his father tearfully.   
  
"What? Of course you're not ion nin. I admit, sometimes you do get into mischief but then look at your brothers, they get into more mischief than anyone else I know. Why would you think that you're bad Estel?" Elrond asked gently, knowing that if Estel spoke it might reveal why Estel had been so withdrawn the past few days.  
  
"When, when he attacked me, he said, he said....," Estel started to say but broke off sobbing.  
  
"Shhh, everything will be all right Estel. What did he say tithen pen," Elrond said, trying desperately to stay calm for Estel as he felt his fury against Gorothdil rising to new levels.  
  
"He said that, that, he wanted me to die a slow death! Ada, why did he want me to kill me? I couldn't fight him off either like the twins could have, I was so scared," Estel said while crying once more.  
  
Elrond sat aghast at Estel's question and statement. How in Eru's name was a four year old supposed to fight of a fully trained warrior? Why did Estel think he should have been able to fight him off in the first place?  
  
He was also shocked by what Estel had said about Gorothdil. He had known that Gorothdil had wanted to kill Estel. Haldir had told him what he had heard Gorothdil say. He had not expected Estel to remember those words, as by that time, Estel had already been stabbed and had most likely been in tremendous pain.  
  
Elrond looked at Estel and hugged him tightly as he though of what to say which would not reveal too much.  
  
"Estel, I do not know exactly why Gorothdil wanted to hurt you. I believe it may have something to do with the fact that you are such a special little boy and have a very bright future," Elrond said, not daring to say the real reasons behind the attack.  
  
Estel seemed to be satisfied by that however and held onto Elrond tightly.  
  
"Have you been quiet these past few days because you are ashamed seldo?" Elrond asked softly, not wanting to upset his little one.  
  
Estel nodded and buried his head in Elrond's chest once more.  
  
"Oh Estel, as I am sure your brothers have told you many times, you were very very brave! By the Valar Estel, I would certainly not expect you to be able to fight off a fully trained warrior at your age. I know I certainly couldn't have when I was around your age," he said soothingly.  
  
Estel lifted his head up in interest. "You couldn't have?" he asked curiously, while wiping the tears away from his eyes.  
  
"I certainly could not have, and your brothers couldn't have either. You are very young Estel, do not forget that," Elrond said gently.  
  
"I'm not THAT young!" Estel exclaimed with a most familiar pout. A pout that Elrond was all to glad to see again.  
  
"Of course not tithen pen," Elrond said, barely hiding a grin. In the eye's of the Elves, Estel would always be young, even when he reached the age of 100.  
  
"Ada, can I go outside and play with the twins now?" Estel asked, his outgoing nature returning, having been reassured that even his father and brother's couldn't have fought Gorothdil off when they were as young as he was.  
  
Elrond tried very hard to frown and look stern, but he could not help but to smile at the question.  
  
"No you most certainly may not! That wound is very deep Estel and will take at least two weeks to heal, if not more. For the remainder of that period you must remain indoors. I'm certain that someone will be able to play with you indoors," he said smiling.  
  
Estel pouted but gave in, knowing that his father would not change his mind.  
  
"Oh all right, can I go see the twins?" he asked pleadingly.  
  
"Of course you may tithen pen. Just make sure that you're on time for dinner!" Elrond called after Estel as Estel was already walking out the door, having heard the first part of what Elrond had said.  
  
Shaking his head, Elrond sat back down at his desk and truly smiled. His little boy was well on his way to being well again. The physical scars would fade, as would the mental ones, though it would take time, just like Galadriel had said.  
  
Now that he could stop worrying over his young one's emotional state for the time being, he could devote his attention to some other very important things. Namely, Estel's Solstice gift.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Seldo: Child  



	25. Chapter Twentyfive

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people and I am terribly sorry about how long it took me to update this. This is my longest chapter and due to the horrible week, I have not had that much time to write this. Thank you all so so much for your incredible reviews! They have truly made this past week bearable. I have had a horrible week and your reviews helped to cheer me up. Many many thanks to my incredible beta enb2004 who had two great HP stories. Well folks, here is the Chapter that you have all been waiting for. Here is Chapter 25, the last chapter of The Love of a Family. See the second A/N at the bottom once you are done, trust me, it's important.  
  
The next few days flew by at an incredible pace now that Estel was most certainly on his way to a full recovery. The Winter Solstice was only two days away and the entire household was in a flurry of activity.  
  
Wherever one looked, there was someone running around trying to get a decoration or event set up in time for the Solstice. Estel and his family were no exception to this.  
  
While Elrond worked diligently on Estel's Solstice gift, Estel was running around between his grandparents, brothers, sisters, Glorfindel and Erestor. Being only four years old and only having one arm to work with, he needed a lot of help with some of the presents he was giving to his family, and he cajoled everyone and anyone into helping him.  
  
Not that he knew what he was doing of course. Because he was only four, all he knew was that when he looked up at people and ask, they usually said yes. Estel couldn't possibly know that they said yes because his big silver eyes seemed to plead at people and that he was just to adorable to say no to. Estel was just happy that they were helping him.  
  
The days passed by quickly and before anyone realized it, it was the night before the solstice.  
  
The night before the Winter Solstice found Estel heading for Glorfindel's office very late at night as he remembered he had one last thing to do before the holiday's the next day.  
  
Estel was very excited. He knew that tomorrow was going to be an incredible day for both him and his family! With so many people having helped him, his presents looked great!  
  
The one final thing he had to do though was check on the present he had made for his Ada, which Glorfindel still had.  
  
He couldn't wait until he saw Ada's reaction to his drawing. He had worked so hard on it. He just knew that his Ada would love it.  
  
The drawing was precisely what had prompted Estel to be out of bed so late at night, at least, for a little boy.  
  
He had just been about to fall asleep after his Ada had tucked him in when he remembered that he had not yet wrapped the gift. The present absolutely had to be wrapped, so, Estel had gotten out of bed and was heading towards Glorfindel's office, where he knew the blonde elf would be waiting for him.  
  
Glorfy had promised to help Estel wrap the gift when the time came. Well, if the night before the Solstice wasn't the time then no other time would be either.  
  
"Estel! What are you doing out of bed tithen pen?" Estel's grandfather said picking Estel up from behind.  
  
"Grandfather, I'm going to wrap my Solstice gift for Ada," Estel said while squirming, trying unsuccessfully to get out of Celeborn's grip.  
  
"Can you not do that in the morning tithen pen?" Celeborn asked somewhat confused.  
  
Estel looked at him in horror. "Of course not Grandfather! Glorfy promised to help me wrap it and I can't do it in the morning," he said seriously.  
  
Celeborn just chuckled and gently put Estel back down. "Of course not. Go on then, but I expect you to be back in bed in thirty minutes," he said sternly.  
  
"Okay!" Estel said cheerfully before he started toddling along to Glorfindel's office again.  
  
Celeborn watched Estel walk away and shook his head in silent laughter. Children were and would always the same, be they Men, Elves, Dwarfs, or Hobbits.  
  
Glorfindel was in his office, despite the late hour, for he knew that Estel would sneak out of bed and come to the office to help wrap the present he had made for his Ada.  
  
Sure enough, Glorfindel soon heard the little footsteps approach and he went to open the door.  
  
"I had wondered when you would find your way down here tithen pen," Glorfindel said smiling at the little one.  
  
"I made it Glorfy! Grandfather caught me but I told him what I was doing so he let me go," Estel said cheerfully, not mentioning the time limit that Celeborn had set.  
  
"Did he now?" Glorfindel said, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.  
  
Estel fidgeted a bit and finally looked up. "Well, as long as I'm back in bed in a half an hour," he said frowning. That couldn't possibly be enough time to wrap the gift, let alone stay up late!  
  
Glorfindel laughed. Now that sounded like the Celeborn he knew. Oh if Elrond knew about this, both his and Celeborn's heads would be adorning a silver platter for the feast tomorrow instead of the deer that had been planned.  
  
"Come then, we don't have much time and I know that you don't want to only wrap a part of the present," Glorfindel said teasingly.  
  
Estel shook his head in agreement and climbed up onto the couch.  
  
"What do we need to do Glorfy?" Estel asked curiously.  
  
Glorfindel frowned in thought. The wrapping of the gift was easy enough, but he had to make sure that Estel felt included in the wrapping of it. With the use of one hand, that would make things somewhat more difficult.

"I'll tell you what Estel, why don't I put the paper around the gift and you can hold the ribbon and help to put it around the gift when I say so," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay!" Estel agreed happily.  
  
Smiling, Glorfindel handed Estel some gold ribbon and instructed him to hold on to it tightly.  
  
While Estel was clutching the ribbon in his good hand, Glorfindel cautiously took out the drawing. Before the traitor had attacked Estel, he had been working on the picture. The picture had already been incredible, at least for a warrior and a four year old, but when he had added the frame, it was truly exceptional.  
  
It was a piece that came directly from the heart, and that was all that mattered. Glorfindel knew that Elrond would love it, as would his in-laws and other children. There were so few pictures of Celebrian, and to have one drawn by Estel made this gift all the better.  
  
Gingerly picking up the frame, he place it in a special box that was just the right size and closed it. Taking the box, he sat in down in the middle of the deep blue paper he had found it very carefully wrapped it, making sure to keep the box facing upright.  
  
"All right Estel, I need you to hold the ribbon very tightly in your hand, can you do that?" Glorfindel asked when he had finished wrapping the box.  
  
"Yep!"Estel answered immediately.  
  
"Good, now hang on tightly," Glorfindel said as with one hand he took the other end of the ribbon and stretched it taught. Once he was sure that it was taught, he placed the box in the middle and instructed Estel to let go.  
  
"All right Estel, what you need to do is bring your side of the ribbon to meet mine in the middle and then we'll tie the bow, all right?" he asked.  
  
Estel nodded and gingerly brought the gold ribbon up to meet Glorfindel's. Glorfindel nodded in approval and quickly tied the two ends together into a neat bow.  
  
"There, now that looks like a proper Solstice Gift if I do say so myself," Glorfindel said happily.  
  
"It's so pretty looking! I hope Ada likes it," Estel said.  
  
Glorfindel bent down and gently scooped the little boy into his arms.  
  
"Trust me Estel, there is no way that your Ada will not love this gift. He will adore it so very much. Trust me on this tithen pen," he said looking Estel in the eye.  
  
Estel looked at him and nodded. "Okay Glorfy, I trust you," he said while yawning.  
  
Glorfindel chuckled at the yawn. "I do believe that it is far past your bed time Estel. In fact, I do believe we went over the thirty minute time limit," he said worriedly.  
  
"If your grandfather, or your Ada for that matter, catch you up at this hour, with me none the less, I am in a lot of trouble tithen pen," Glorfindel said fondly, knowing the little imp couldn't hear him for he had already fallen asleep.  
  
In all honesty, he wouldn't have it any other way. He had done the same for Elladan and Elrohir when they had been elflings, and had done so for Arwen when she had come along.  
  
Now, he was doing it for Estel and he was to glad to. It had been far to long since he had helped raise a child. For many centuries now, the twins and Arwen were considered adults, although at times they acted anything but.  
  
Then this little bundle of joy had arrived on their doorstep. Estel had not been expected but they had taken him in. Estel had proved to be everyone's miracle, most of all though, Elrond's. Estel was his baby, and would always remain so, no matter how many years passed. Estel was their miracle from the Valar, and Glorfindel was forever grateful to the Valar for bringing Estel into their lives.  
  
Soon enough, and after ducking a few near encounters, Glorfindel got Estel to the safety of his bedroom. "Goodnight tithen pen. Dream of bright and happy days and tomorrow when you wake, the Solstice shall be upon us," he said softly and kissed Estel's brow before leaving the room and retiring for the night.  
  
When Estel awakened, he found himself back in his bed. When this had happened, he wasn't to sure but it mattered not. He looked out the window and grinned. The sun was just starting to rise up from the mountains. It was the Winter Solstice!  
  
With a yelp of glee, Estel scrambled off the bed and headed for the closest room next to his, which just happened to be Elladan's.  
  
Opening the door, Estel saw that Elladan was still sleeping but he cared not. Taking care to be careful with his arm, Estel leaped onto the bed and crawled onto Elladan's chest.  
  
Elladan woke up with a start as his bed suddenly jerked violently beneath him. Before he could even begin to comprehend what had caused the unexpected motion, Estel had moved onto his chest.  
  
"Morning Dan!" Estel said cheerfully, far to cheerfully for the current hour of the morning.  
  
"Estel?! What's wrong, does your arm hurt?" Elladan asked worriedly.  
  
He relaxed though when he saw his little brother's grin and cheerful expression.  
  
"Dan! Today's the Solstice! Come on, lets go get everyone so we can open presents!" Estel exclaimed while tugging at Elladan's arm in order to get him moving.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there tithen pen. It is not even morning yet," Elladan said while yawning.  
  
Estel scowled up at him from his position on Elladan's chest.  
  
"It is too! Ada said that it is morning when the sun has come up and look, it's up!" he said pointing out the window.  
  
Elladan looked and to his dismay, saw that Estel was right. The sun was in the sky, barely, but it was there. If he didn't get up now he would never hear the end of this when Estel told their Ada.  
  
"All right little one, I'm up. While I get dressed why don't you go and wake the others," he said while putting Estel down on the bed.  
  
"Can I wake them the same way I woke you? It was funny!" Estel said.  
  
Elladan grinned. This would be good. "Certainly Estel, you may pounce on anyone you like, after all, today is the Winter Solstice," he said while laughing at the thought of what his grandmother would have to say about the wake up call she was about to receive.  
  
"Good! Thank you Dan!" Estel said, giving his eldest brother a hug.  
  
"Think nothing of it Estel. Oh and Estel, after you wake them, go down to the breakfast table and wait for the rest of us, okay?" Elladan said more than asked.  
  
"All right! See you later!" Estel said and before Elladan could blink, he was gone.  
  
Half an hour later, Estel was at the breakfast table and was smiling angelically.  
  
As the other members and guests of the household came in, they all glared halfheartedly at Estel.  
  
Last, but not least, Elladan came down while beaming at everyone else.  
  
"Good morning everyone. I trust you had a pleasant wake up call," he said, his silver blue eyes sparkling with laughter.  
  
Elrond groaned and mock glared at his eldest. "So it was you who gave Estel the idea to pounce on us all at this hour in the morning," he said playfully.  
  
"Not entirely, you see, Estel woke me up first with the same method as he used on the rest of you. I only encouraged him to wake the rest of you up the same way," Elladan said smiling.  
  
Elrohir growled and cuffed his twin. "You are very fortunate that today is the Winter Solstice or I would most likely do bodily harm," he said.  
  
"Aye, as would I. Don't think that I won't forget this Elladan," Arwen said while glaring daggers at her eldest brother.  
  
"Children, children, as Elrohir has said, this is a holiday. Why don't we push any and all revenge plans for a later date, hmmm? Erestor said.  
  
"Indeed, there shall be no pranks today, of any kind," Elrond said looking directly at the twins as he said this.  
  
The twins sighed, but agreed.  
  
"Good, let us eat and then we shall make our way to the Hall of Fire to open the gifts," he said smiling in anticipation.  
  
As one, everyone started to eat. Everyone ate a bit faster than was the norm, but they all were excited about the upcoming presents. Everyone knew, the faster that they ate, the sooner the gifts would be exchanged.  
  
Within minutes the food was gone and everyone headed for the Hall of Fire.  
  
Once they reached the hall, a beautiful sight lay before them. A huge stack of presents were sitting in front of the fireplace, and there were holiday decorations all over.  
  
"All right, who want's to go first?" Elrond said taking charge of the situation.  
  
For a moment, everyone had a silent battle and then they all turned to Elrond. Nearly as one, they said the same thing.  
  
"You!" said several voices at once.  
  
"All right, I'll go," Elrond said while laughing. "Hmm, I think I shall go with this one," he said picking up the largest package that was in his pile.  
  
"Ada! Not that one. You have to open that one last, after everyone else is done," Estel said.  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow at this and was about to ask his youngest why when he noticed Glorfindel shaking his head in agreement with Estel.  
  
Although he was puzzled, he did what Estel said and picked one of the others.  
  
The exchanging of gifts continued in this way, leaving only Estel's gift from Elrond, and Elrond's gift from Estel.  
  
"All right you two, which one of you wants to go first," Galadriel asked smiling at the looks of anticipation on their faces.  
  
"Estel, why don't you go on and open yours," Elrond said, sensing that Estel wanted him to open his gift last.  
  
"Okay!" Estel said and quickly ripped apart the paper. Inside the paper was a small velvet box.  
  
"Go ahead Estel, open it," Elladan urged. He was very curious to see what their father had given Estel. He had been usually tight lipped about Estel's gift this year. Normally, he would let a couple of hints slip by or outright tell them, but not this year.  
  
Slowly, Estel opened the box, somehow sensing that this was an important gift. Inside he found a beautiful brooch that read Estel Elrondion and was surrounded by silver and gold leaves.  
  
"Oh thank you Ada, it is beautiful!" Estel said happily. He ran over to his father and hugged him hard and plopped himself down on his father's lap.  
  
"You are very welcome ion nin. Now, no one will doubt who you are. You are, and always shall be a part of this family. Never forget that ion nin," Elrond said warmly, hugging Estel tightly to his chest.  
  
"I won't Ada, I promise! I love you Ada," Estel said happily.  
  
"I know you won't tithen pen. Now, let us see what is in this great big package hmm?" Elrond said.  
  
Elrond was dying of curiosity. He had wanted to open this gift long ago but Estel insisted that he open it last. Already he knew that this had to be a very special gift if Estel had insisted it be left for last.  
  
Gingerly, Elrond tore the paper off the box. Once he had the paper off, he felt Estel stiffen underneath him in anticipation and from the corner of his eye, he saw Glorfindel smile.  
  
"Ahh, he knows what this is, the little balrog slayer!" Elrond thought silently.  
  
Tenderly, he opened the box and gaped at the contents in awe. To say that he was shocked, was a serious understatement. He was beyond shocked! He was speechless, a rare occurrence to be sure.  
  
"Ada?" Arwen asked concerned when her father didn't respond after a few seconds.  
  
"Elrond, what is it?" Galadriel asked somewhat concerned as well. The last time she had seen Elrond this speechless was when he had set eyes on her daughter at their wedding.  
  
"It's Amme Ada," Estel said softly.  
  
Everyone in the room, save Glorfindel gasped, and tried to surround Elrond so that they could see for themselves.  
  
Wordlessly, Elrond passed the picture frame over to Arwen.  
  
Arwen gaped at the picture and studied it for a few moments before handing it over to an eager Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
For a few minutes, the picture was passed around the room in total silence with the occasion gasp of surprise.  
  
When Elrond finally had the picture back, he carefully placed the picture back in the box and looked at his youngest with awe.  
  
"Ada? Do you like it?" Estel asked hopefully. He was becoming worried for no one had said anything.  
  
"Estel, I love your gift! I can not believe that you did that for me," Elrond said, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad that you like it Ada," Estel said while hugging his Ada. "I just wish that I knew Amme like you all did," he said a bit sadly.  
  
"Oh tithen gwador, she would have adored you so much! I know that she loves you Estel, even if she can't be here with us right now," Elrohir said who also had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Estel, as you know, your Amme is my daughter. I know for a fact that she would be very proud to call you her son. Very proud indeed," Galadriel said while hugging Estel and Elrond at the same time.  
  
In an unspoken cue, both Elrond's friends and family joined in and created a group hug, one, that no one wanted to release.  
  
Elrond closed his eyes in contentment. This group of people, so different, and yet so similar were his family. This is what family's were. They were there for each other in both the hard times, and in the good.  
  
The love of a family was the most incredible thing on Arda, and Elrond nor his family would ever forget that.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Tithen pen: Little One  
Tithen gwador: Little brother  
Arda: Middle Earth  
Mellon nin: My friend  
  
A/N 2: Hey there people! First, let me say thank you to all of my incredible reviewers. I still can not believe how many I received. Never in a million years did I expect anything like that. Now, onto business. Sad to say, this fic has come to an end. But, and yes, there is a but. You have two choices here folks. For my next fic I can either do:  
  
1) Estel and Greenleaf: Estel and Legolas meet for the first time in Imladris. All does not go as planned however when a simple horseback riding trip turns out to be anything but simple.  
  
or  
  
2) The Edge of a Knife: When Elrond finally lets Estel and Legolas out of his clutches after their latest misadventure, they head to Mirkwood with Legolas's father and two older brothers in tow. When they reach Mirkwood, they encounter a new guard that has only just recently joined the Mirkwood patrols. A guard that seems very familiar, yet not at the same time.  
  
So far the tally stands as thus:  
  
Estel and Greenleaf: 5  
  
The Edge of a Knife: 5  
  
You must choose! Please, help break the tie! I'm getting desperate here. And yes, before you ask, both will be full of angst. Thank you all once more for sticking with this story and for your incredible reviews. You can vote in your review or email me. Thanks!  
  
HarryEstel


End file.
